Where do we go from here?
by gurl3677
Summary: He told himself he hated her,that it was her fault Sophia was dead.He had convinced himself Winter was trouble.But when she disappears, he can't stop himself from going after her.Is it too late? Has his anger pushed her to far away? Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review!*_

" Where are we going to go from here?" Winter asked as he stormed past her. A grunt was the only answer he gave her. Winter stood up from the camping chair she had been sitting in. She followed after the angry hunter. "Daryl, what are we going to do now?" She asked.

" How the hell do I know! I ain't in charge of you! I don't give a shit what you do!" He snapped as he waved his arm behind him to her.

" You know what, Dick! You aren't the only person this shit is happening too!" Winter yelled, making him stop. He frowned and slowly turned around to face her. Winter was stalking up to him with fire in her blue eyes. Not a lot of people came up against Daryl when he was pissed but here was this petite, tiny girl getting ready to get in his face. It made him pause as he stared at her. He narrowed his eyes as he tighten up his mouth. " You aren't the only person who went looking for her. If you remember, I was with you in those searches. You aren't the only person shit is happening too so stop acting like a fucking dick!"

Of coursed he remembered she had been with him. She had shared a horse with him. She had had her arms tightly around his waist and her small body pressed up against his. He had hated it and love it. He wanted her to touch him and didn't want her too, both at once. He had been embarrassed because he got hard when she was against him. He cursed himself and had cursed her. After he had gotten hurt and recovered, he had stayed away from Winter Collins. He had ignored her no matter how many times she tried to talk to him.

" I ain't forgot shit." He said in his usual low voice. He needed to get away from her. She was pulling that reaction from him again. He was getting hard and it was difficult for him to breath when she was that close to him.

" Why have you been ignoring me? I thought we were friends or at least on a talking level. I helped you up that stupid ass slope. I let you fall on me, dragging me half way down it again. Now you act like you fucking hate me. With what happen to Sophia..." Winter's voice trailed off but she still held his eyes. " We all need each other a little more right now, don't you think?" He forced himself to frown harder.

" I ain't thinkin bout shit." Then he turned and walked away from her.

He put his hand into his hair as he started to stalk again. He remembered all to well when she fell on him. He remembered the fall down the hill and how he had accidentally pulled her down with him. He remembered hitting the ground a second before she slammed down on top of him.

XXXXXX

He reached for everything and anything he could but nothing stopped him from tumbling down. Daryl had briefly seen her falling and knew she sliding down with him. The hill was filled with little rocks and branches but nothing strong enough, or big enough, to stop his fall. He rolled over and over again until he hit the creek bed. His head slammed back, the cold water drenching the back of his head and clothes. A second later Winter slammed down on top of him. She landed her front to his. His arms came up and grabbed her on impulse. He rolled them over without thinking.

Both were breathing hard. His head came down to rest against her collar bone as he rode out his pain. His head and side were killing him. His hands were resting against her sides while her arms were stretched out. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again. He pushed himself off of her so he was sitting on his knees. He looked down at her but her eyes were still closed. He was on his knees in between her legs. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

" Your side." She said. He looked down at his left side and saw the arrow sticking out. She sat up slowly and brought her fingers to the side of his head. Daryl twitched his head away from her. " Your head is bleeding." She said softly.

They had searched the creek bed for his cross bow. She had tried to help him with his side and head but he won't let her. They had decided to try to climb their way back up when a noise pulled Winter's head around. Daryl was staring up the hill, not paying attention to her until she reached out and tugged on the back of his shirt.

" Daryl." She whispered. He turned and looked behind him as two walkers came stumbling out and towards them. Winter's breath caught loudly as she backed up straight into him. He unstrapped his knife and stuck it in her hand. When she didn't react he squeezed her hand hard.

" Take it." He said sharply then the fight was on.

Winter had taken one walker down by stabbing it through the eye with his knife. He had taken care of the other one. Then he had leaned over with his hands on his knees, trying not to throw up from the pain. He looked up at her. Winter was standing in the middle of the shallow creek bed, staring down at the walker with a look of horror on her face. He knew she had never actually killed one of her own before. She swallowed hard and looked up at him.

" Daryl, look out!" She screamed a second before another walker grabbed him by his waist and knocked him over. Winter took off running as he fell. He had a second to think this was the end for him when his knife slammed home in the back of the walker's head. She pushed the walker off him then helped him turn over onto his back. He looked to his right where the walker was then at her frighten face. " I want to go back to the farm." She said.

She had been in front of him as they tried to climb. She had been walking backwards, pulling and helping him. He tripped, falling forward instead of backwards. He tumbled down on top of her. Her hands came up and clutched his sides as she fell completely onto her back. His weight came down on top of her, crushing her underneath him. Face to face, chest to chest, hips to hips, legs to legs. He moved to say he was sorry when they started sliding down quickly. Winter had surprised him then. Her legs wrapped around his. Her left hand grabbed him while her right hand made a grab for a branch.

" Hang on!" She called out. The branch stopped them right away. She looked down at him. " Hold onto me and I will pull us up." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. She brought her left arm up and over her head. Winter grasped the branch and pulled hard. She untwisted her legs from his and dug her heels into the ground. With everything in her, Winter pushed with her legs and pulled with her arms. When she had them stable, Winter had sighed and looked down to him. " I'm going to turn around. You keep a hold of me."

" I ain't a bitch." He snapped.

" Oh well than, by all means, pull us both up." Winter snapped back. Daryl's mouth tighten. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't and he knew it. He was tired, hurt and weak from the blood lost. Winter nodded and gently turned in his arms. Her back and ass were pressed against his front. " You ready?" Winter asked.

" Yeah." Daryl said with his voice lower than usual.

Winter took a deep breath then pulled with all she had. He pushed with his legs. Together they moved. She pulled on branches, he pushed with his legs. His arms were tight on her little body. He was shocked by the strength in her. When they reached the top of the slope, Winter collapsed underneath him. Her forehead coming to rest against the dirt. They were both sweating and tired. His head come into her back without thinking. They laid like that for a few minutes, breathing hard and heavy. His hands flattened out of their fists. They flattened across her stomach.

" You know..." She breathed out. " you owe me... so big." Winter said.

He nodded but didn't move. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Him on top of her, front side of her body pressed into the dirt. Her arms were out over her head while his were wrapped around her waist. After a while, it dawned on Daryl what kind of position he had her in. His stomach was against her ass, his face pressed into her back. He yanked away from her the best he could.

They walked the rest of the way back to the farm in complete silence. He had stolen a few glances at her but she never looked at him. Her clothes were clinging to her body and her hair was matted to her head. There wasn't a dry spot on either one of them. Her arms were streaked with dirt, mud, leaves and his blood. She looked tired and pale. He looked down at himself. He looked a little worst then she did.

While he was laid up in the farm she had brought him dinner once. He had muttered his thanks then turned away from her. He knew she stood there for a few more seconds before she turned and walked out. When he had tried to go out again, when Carol talked him out of it, Winter had been there, standing in the background and staring at him. But he refused to talk to her, refused to even meet her eyes. He felt like a failure.

Then, when Sophia came out of the barn, Daryl had grabbed Carol. His eyes shot across to Winter but her eyes were glued on Sophia. She had reached out and touched the back of T-Dog's arm. When Rick's arm came up and he aimed at Sophia, Daryl tried to tuck Carol's head down so she wouldn't see her daughter get shot. His eyes were still glued on Winter's face.

" Don't look." He muttered to Carol. But he had meant it for Winter too. " Don't look."

But she had watched. T-Dog had reached behind him and pulled her to him. Winter's arms went around his waist and her head came into his chest the second the gun shot rang out. Daryl's heart was pounding and his eyes were narrowing. He was more pissed about T-Dog touching her then he was upset about Sophia. But afterwards, he had been pissed at everyone. He packed up his stuff and moved as far from camp as he could. He needed to clear his head.

Daryl was a mess and he knew it. He was angry at himself for not finding her. He was angry that he had let Winter distract him. He was mad that Carol hadn't taken better care of her daughter. He was angry that T-Dog had touched Winter. He was pissed that he even cared about that. A part of him wanted to blame her for pulling his thoughts away from his mission. He didn't need to worry about her or who was touching her. He had had a job to do and had failed.

XXXXXX

" Daryl." Winter was coming after him. He had been so lost in his thoughts as he hurried away that he hadn't realized she was still behind him.

" Leave me be." He snapped. She had picked up her speed and reached him quickly. She grabbed his arm to pull him around but Daryl reacted quickly. He yanked away from her and whipped around again. That time he got up close and personal with her, putting himself right against her. " Get the fuck away from me." He hissed. Winter blinked slowly but didn't back down. " This is your fuckin fault!"

" My fault? How is this my fault?" She asked.

" If you had just left me alone, just stayed the fuck out of my head, I would have found her! I'm sick of it! You're fuckin everywhere I go! I shouldn't be thinkin bout you when I got shit to do so get away from me!" He yelled into her face. All at once he realized what he had said, what he had admitted to. His eyes narrowed even more as his face flushed.

" You have been thinking about me?" She whispered.

" Leave me be." He hissed with his voice low. He turned and stormed away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! Holy shit you guys! I got 12 reviews with the first chapter alone and I can't tell you how many alerts and adds to fav list! Thank you so much! Honestly, thanks! Please keep reviewing, tell me what you like about this chapter. Thanks!*_

Daryl's shovel had just made contact with the ground when he noticed Winter. She was kneeling down helping Andrea wrap up Sophia in a sheet. He narrowed his eyes but started to dig again. He was not going to pay attention to her. Since their fight the day before, Winter had done as he asked, she had left him alone. She stayed out of his way and out of his sight.

T-Dog walked pass Daryl, making him look up again. He watched and dug as T-Dog made his way over to the girls. Winter stood up as soon as he reached them. She wiped at her cheeks then hugged him. Daryl's hand tighten on his shovel. She was closest to Dale and T-Dog on account that they had found her and saved her life. But that didn't mean she had to hug the guy so tightly.

' Why the hell she gotta be touchin him so much!' He snapped in his head as he started to dig harder.

' Why the hell you care so much, there baby brother?' He heard Merle's voice.

' I don't care!' He snapped silently.

' If you didn't care so much then you won't be gettin angry, ain't that right?' Merle asked.

" Fuck her." Daryl whispered. " Stupid, useless bitch."

' That's the problem now, ain't it? You want to fuck her.' Merle said.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and kept digging. Shovel, ground, dirt, toss, over and over and over again. He continued working with the sun beating down on him. He was going to dig the hole for that little girl then walk away. He would let the others cover her back up. He just couldn't be there for that part. Carol wasn't going to be, so why should he? Besides, he was sure Winter would come and he did not want to see her.

' Now that's just not true, Brother, and you know it.' Merle said again.

' You best shut the hell up!' He snapped internally.

' The way I see it, you want to see her, all of her.' Merle teased.

" Ain't true." Daryl muttered.

' Yeah it is. You think I don't know that when you are alone, you think about how she felt under you? You think about how her ass brushed against your stomach and how she moved against you. You think I don't know that you been jackin off to that? I'm in your head, I know it all.' Merle said.

' Shut up.' Daryl snapped.

' Yeah, you know I'm right. You start thinkin about how she felt and you hear those whimpers she made while you two climbed up that hill only you image she's whimperin cuz you're fuckin her good and hard. You image yourself on top of her, workin her over good. You think bout makin her cum then you shoot your load all over your chest. After you're done cummin, you remember that it ain't real and you're ashamed of yourself.' Merle said.

" Fuck you." Daryl hissed out loud. But it was true. All of it. Every last word of it was true. He was ashamed. After the orgasm died down, after the afterglow was gone, he'd stare at the roof of his tent, feeling ashamed, embarrassed and angry.

' You should feel embarrassed. Pretty girl like that, she ain't ever gonna want you. She'd never let you touch that skin of hers. Bet it feels soft, like a baby's skin and she won't want you roughin it up. You ain't good enough for her.' Merle said before he faded out.

XXXXXX

Winter walked behind Rick and Shane. Sophia was completely covered up and being carried by Rick. Winter had one of her arms linked Dale's. Something pulled her eyes up and to the trees by the grave. Daryl was standing there, staring hard at her. His hair was matted with sweat and his shirt was soaked with it. He was squinting and frowning. Winter bit hard down on her lip. She reached out her free arm and touched T-Dog who moved closer to her. Daryl's frown tighten as his face shut down and went dark. He turn and stalked away.

Winter let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. She wanted him there, someone up above safe her, but she did. There was just something about Daryl that appealed to her. He made her feel safe even though she could see that he could be unstable. She could tell he was teering on the edge of flipping out. But he did things for the group. He hunted for them, watched out for them, took care of them in ways she didn't think he realized he did. Daryl was a fractured man but Winter didn't think he was broken, not completely. She was going to give him the space he needed. When the shock of Sophia's death went away, she would go to him again. She would try and pull him back into the group.

After the short service for Sophia, the group went their different ways. Winter climbed on top of the RV to take her turn on watch. She walked quietly to the edge and sighed. She took off the tee-shirt she had been wearing and dropped it on the roof. She closed her eyes and stretched up her arms. The hem of her wife-beater tank top came up, revealing a small amount of her stomach.

" Stupid bitch, pull your shirt down." Daryl said as he watched her through his binoculars.

As if she heard him, she dropped her arms down the started her lookout. He watched her for a few more seconds. Winter and Andrea were on watch together. The two women walked the length of the RV then back again. Each had a set of binoculars hanging off their necks. They would be on watched for the next few hours. He knew he would watch her as she watched the fields. He couldn't say why and he hated himself for it, but he would watch her.

" Daryl?" Dale's voice came from behind him. Daryl sighed angrily and lowed the binoculars.

" What?" He snapped.

" I need to talk to you." Daryl glanced behind him at the old man then brushed him off and walked over to the pile of arrows he had made the other day.

" Why? Carol send you up here? Or was it that stupid girl." He snapped.

" That stupid girl's name is Winter." Dale said. Daryl shook his head as he picked up his cross bow and slipped it over his head. " They are worried about you."

" Like I give a shit." Daryl said. He faced Dale but didn't look at the old man. Instead he kept his head down and eyes at his chest as he adjusted his straps.

" You should. You have people that care about you, that's rare now-a-days." Daryl sighed and finally looked at him.

" You got a point you gettin at?" He snapped. Dale took his hat off and swept his arm over his forehead.

" Yeah, I do. I want to talk about that boy in the barn." He said. Daryl scoffed and turned away.

" What about him?" He asked as he stared gathering up some arrows.

" You can't really think we should just kill him. He's just a kid."

" I can say that but I really don't give a shit what they do to him." He said.

" Daryl, he's just a teen." Dale said. Daryl whipped around quickly.

" Yeah and you know what that teen said to me? He went with some guys in his group and watched as they raped some women. We keep him here, they are gonna come and look for him. You want that for our group? You want that for those women? You want them to come here and rape them? Cuz they will." Daryl started towards Dale. " You want them to rape Andrea?" He started to yell. " How bout Carol? What bout Lori? How bout that stupid girl? You want them to come here and rape Winter?" He ended up yelling it in Dale's face. Because of his deep southern accent her name came out as Winner instead of Winter. " That what you want?" Dale held up his hands.

" No, of course not." He said quickly. " Why would you think that? Why do you think they will come here and go after our girls?" Daryl didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just stood there, taking slow, deep breaths to calm himself. Finally, Daryl blinked hard and took a step back.

" Cuz that's what desperate men do and men now-a-days is desperate for some ass. They want some pussy and they'll take it where they can find it." He said, his voice a little quieter.

" You sound like you speak from experience." Dale said, eyeing Daryl carefully.

" I ain't no rapist!" Daryl snapped.

" I didn't say you were." Dale accented the You in is sentience, hitting the nail of the head. Daryl did speak from experience. He had heard what his brother and dad would do to women sometimes. He heard the women begging for help or for the men to stop but Daryl never had it in him to help them. He had crossed his daddy and Merle once and he never forgot what they did to him to teach him a lesson.

" You best let Rick and Shane handle this." Daryl said as he turned away.

" By killing him?" Dale asked.

" Told you, I don't care what they do as long as he's gone. Women be safer with him gone." Dale sighed and watched as the hunter walked into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Wow, that's all I can say! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the love for this story! Is it moving to fast though? Am I making it to fast paced? Please Read and continue with the reviews!*_

Later that day, the group gathered inside the farmhouse. Winter was sitting against the wall by Shane. Daryl had a clear view of her from his spot across the room. He had just gotten back from hunting all day. He had caught some rabbits and squirrels. The rabbits were cooking on the stove for stew. Daryl was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were scanning the room, narrowing every time they came to rest on Winter. She had gotten in his head again.

Seeing her stomach through his binoculars haunted him until he parked himself against a tree. He closed his eyes and imaged her on her knees in front of him while he stroked himself. The hard on wasn't going anywhere and he knew it. Jacking off was the only release he had but now that she was in front of him, he hated himself for it. And he hated her too.

" Winter," The mention of her name on Rick's lips pulled Daryl's eyes to her again. " what do you think?" Winter looked at their leader but Daryl noticed as her eyes shifted behind Rick to him.

" I think," He hated her voice. He hated his reaction to it. " that I agree with Daryl." He frowned as he stared her down. He could make grown men cower with his stare but she didn't waver. " He's another mouth to feed and a drain on our supplies but I don't think we should just kill him." Dale's body relaxed at her declaration. She looked from Daryl to Dale and offered him a small smile and a nod. " There are so few of us left should we really waste a living, breathing, uninfected person?"

The group continued to talk until it was decided to kill him. Winter had dropped her eyes to floor as Dale talked. Daryl shifted uncomfortably as the older man started to tear up. He couldn't understand why he care so much for the kid. When Dale was done, he walked out quickly. Other members of the group filed out, one by one. Daryl was the third person out of the farmhouse. He hoped to get away from her as fast as he could.

" Daryl." Winter called out as he moved through the field. His name coming out of her mouth froze him to his spot. He swallowed hard as his body tensed. Winter continued towards him, hating that he was so tight around her. She walked around to the front of him. " Do you really hate me that much that you tense when I say your name?" She asked. He frowned.

" What the hell you talkin about?" He hadn't meant to snap at her, it just came out that way.

" Why do you hate me so much?" She asked softly. Daryl stood up as straight as he could. He actually felt bad. He felt horrible hearing her words.

" Did you just stop me to ask me that or do you have another point to this?" He asked because he couldn't think of anything else to say. She closed her eyes and raised her chin. She shook her head then looked at him.

" I know you are going with Rick and Shane tonight but please, don't be the one to pull the trigger." Her request stunned him and for a few seconds he didn't know what to say.

" Why does it matter to you if I do or don't?" He asked. Daryl wanted to know. Would she think he was a bad person? Would she not be able to look at him if she knew he had killed the boy?

" Because it does. It does matter to me." Winter said. " You aren't that man."

" And waht kind of man is that?" He spit out.

" You aren't the type to just kill to kill. You kill to protect, not out of fear and isn't that why Rick and Shane want him dead? Because they are scared of what he could bring here." She said. Daryl took a step towards her, completely invading her personal space but she didn't flinch.

" You don't know shit about me. You don't know what type of man I am." He said, dropping his voice to a low level. She stared up into his eyes, looking from one to the other then back again.

" I know more about you then you think." She whispered. " And if you think I don't know you, then show me the man you are because I want to see it. I want to see you for you." Again her request stunned him. No one wanted to know him. No one wanted to see him for him. His eyebrows came together as he frowned. He slowly shook his head.

" You don't want to know shit." He said before he brushed past her.

His arm hit into her shoulder as he moved. He didn't do it to push her or to be hard-ass. Daryl did it because he wanted to touch her, needed to touch her but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was a dirty redneck who jacked himself off in the woods to a beautiful girl that would turn and run if she knew his history. The simple touch they had just shared would carry him through for the next couple of days. He would relive the feel of her against him over and over again and he knew it.

XXXXXX

Daryl's hands gripped the back of Randall's neck as he pushed the kid towards the barn. He had seen Winter watching him. The pained looked on her face had almost sent him over the edge. But then he remembered what Randall had said about the rapes and his resolve tighten. He'd be damn if they let that kid go, only to have him lead that other group back there. If it came down to Randall's death or Winter's rape, he'd kill Randall a hundred times over.

When Rick failed at shooting him, Daryl wanted to take over for him. He wanted to do it himself. It wouldn't be just for her though, it would be for all of the group members. It would be to save the men in the group from death and women from rape but he didn't. He'd never tell Winter that was the reason he had done it. She would only know that he shot a kid and she'd hate him for it so Daryl couldn't kill him.

Daryl was back at his camp site, staring into the fire when yelling and screaming from across the field pulled his attention up. He grabbed his cross bow and gun then took off running. He could hear Dale yelling. He could just make out the older man's figure on the ground with a walker. The other members of the group were running towards him too and they reached him first. Rick yanked the walker away and shot it in the head. Daryl reached them the second Winter fell to her knees on Dale's left side. She was reaching for the open wound in his stomach. Daryl reacted quickly. He reached around her and grabbed her by her wrists.

" Don't touch him! He's infected now!" Daryl said into her hair.

She was screaming and crying as he dragged her back. Andrea was grabbed Dale's face and crying as he cried out in pain. Confusion flowed through everyone. Lori turned Carl away as she started to crying. Daryl turned Winter as he had done with Carol. He crouched down and pulled her against him. He took a hold of both of her wrists with his left hand while his right hand came to her back. His left leg was against her front while his right was against her lower back. She was crying and screaming for Dale as Hershel informed Rick that Dale was dying.

" Shhhh. Just breath." Daryl whispered to her when he started to stroke her hair. She bent her head down and covered her face with her hands but that didn't stop the tears from reaching his skin. Daryl was rubbing his goatee against Winter's head.

" He's dying! He's suffering!" Andrea was yelling. " Someone do something!"

" Daryl!" Winter cried out. " Please do something!" She begged as she shook her head. " Please help him!" Rick stood up and aimed down at Dale but Daryl knew this was his time.

" Don't turn around." He growled to Winter. He stood up and took out his gun. He gently pushed Rick's gun down. He aimed down at Dale. " Sorry, brother." He muttered before he pulled the trigger.

Winter covered her ears with her hands and screamed. Andrea fell back onto her ass and cried. Carol burst into tears and had to leave. Rick and Hershel stared down at another fallen group member. Shane bent down and took a hold of Andrea. He pulled her up and to him as they started to walk away. Daryl lowed his gun and started to move to her but T-Dog beat him there. The man crouched down and took a hold of her arms. He pulled her up and to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk away. Daryl wanted to start after them. Her screams and cries rattling through his brain.

' Go after her. That's your woman to take care of, not his.' His body yelled to him.

' You best go back to your camp.' Merle said. ' You did what you were supposed too. Don't you dare go to her like some pussy whipped bitch. She ain't gonna be doin nothin but cryin and what are you gonna do with that? You wanna hold her close? Maybe rub her back and tell her you're gonna take care of her? Maybe you could kiss her tears away.' Merle's laughter taunted him as he watched T-Dog and Winter disappear into the night. ' Yeah, that's what you'll do. You'll kiss her lil cheeks and eyes like the bitch you are. Go on! Go and make her feel pretty and loved, you fuckin stupid pansy.' Daryl frowned and turned away. He walked to his tent, trying hard to ignore his brother's jokes.

XXXXXX

In the morning, Daryl quickly brushed his teeth and spit at the side of his tent. He moved to the front and tossed his toothbrush in. He closed up the tent then grabbed his flannel shirt. The days were still hot but the mornings and evenings were getting chilly. He was making his way towards the central camp while he buttoned up his buttons. He watched as everyone ran around. He frowned when he realized they were actually running, looking more panicked then normal. He picked up his pace to see what was going wrong.

" What's goin on?" He asked T-Dog because he reached him first.

" Winter's gone." Those two words froze him to his spot.

" What you do mean she's gone?" He asked. His eyes scanned the different tents, looking for hers. When he came to the spot she had been living...there was nothing.

" She must have packed up her tent and left last night while everyone was sleeping." T-Dog said. " Her tent and car are gone." Daryl moved quickly towards her spot.

" Guns are all a counted for. She didn't take any." Shane said as he came up to the hunter's left side.

" Supplies are the same way." Rick said when he joined them at Daryl's right. The three men stopped walking when they reached her spot.

" She left with nothing but her tent and clothes." Shane said. Daryl stared at the emptiness.

" She has no weapons, no food, no water. She's not going to last three days." Rick said. Daryl couldn't breath. He couldn't swallow.

" What the hell does she think she's doing, man?" Shane snapped.

" She's oping out." Daryl said quietly. He shook himself and looked Rick. " I'm gonna after her." Without another word, he turned and started towards the house. This time he would ask Hershel for a horse.

" How the hell are you going to find her in her car?" Shane asked. " She could be hours away." He and Rick were following Daryl quickly.

" No. She ain't got that much gas in that car plus, highways littered with cars. She has to stick to back roads." Daryl said.

" Okay, let's say she does that. How are you going to track a car?" Shane asked.

" Her wheels are covered in mud from driving through the field. There's be tracks." Daryl answered without looking away from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! I honestly can not believe the respond I have gotten with this story. Thank you so much! If you follow me you know that I don't often follow the story line but I might take bits and pieces of it. That is what I did here to but after this chapter I will be going off on my own again.*_

Daryl borrowed Glenn's backpack and threw in an extra pair of socks, a shirt and pants just in case he needed it. He packed a first aid kit into it too. The bags that hung off horse were filled with bottle water. Daryl knew he could hunt for the food he and Winter would need once he found her. He mounted the horse as Andrea and T-Dog walked up to him. He was wearing the backpack in font of his since his crossbow was against his back.

" Bring her home, man." T-Dog said. He had wanted to go with Daryl but Daryl forbid anyone from joining him. He said that he could find her faster if he was alone and didn't have to worry about taking care of anyone else.

" Find her, please." Andrea asked softly with tears in her eyes. Daryl frowned but nodded quickly. He pulled on the reins and started following her muddy car tracks.

XXXXXX

By the end of the second day, Daryl still hadn't found her. He and the horse followed her tire tread into the woods. When He came up on her car, he dismounted from the horse. He looked through her car but didn't find any signs as to where she was going. Littering her front seat were pictures. Daryl frowned as he picked them up. He shook his head and dropped them back down.

" Winter!" He called out to her and listened but heard nothing. Once again his accent was turning her name into Winner instead of Winter. He popped open the trunk of her car and saw she had taken her tent. He mounted the horse again and looked around for her steps.

He picked up on her trail and started following it. He figured she couldn't have gotten to far. It was her second day with no food or water. She was hiking with her tent and a few bags on her back. She had to be tired and not moving fast. He nudged the horse to move slowly so he could search the woods with his eyes. He frowned and listened hard for any signs of her.

" Winter!" He called out. Then it hit him.

He was back in Atlanta, searching and calling out for his brother. But he had failed and not found him. Fast forward and he was in the woods, searching and calling out for Sophia. He had failed again and not found her. Now he was on a horse, searching and calling out for Winter and he was not finding her. Daryl tensed up. This time he would not fail. He was going to stay out in the woods until he found her. He was not going to fail Winter.

" Winter!" He yelled.

Night was starting to fall and he knew he wasn't going to find her in the dark. He made his way back to her car. He tied the horse up to a tree, then crawled into her backseat. He locked all the doors then laid down and started at the roof. He kept one arm under his head and the other resting against his chest. He drummed his fingers against himself. He couldn't sleep for the second night in a row. Daryl was tired but he couldn't sleep. His stomach was in knots. There was a part of him that was sure he'd find her and another part of him that was telling him she was dead.

' If you find her and she ain't been dead for too long, you should fuck her anyways.' Merle said. Daryl groaned and covered his face with his hands as he shook his head. ' That way you can at least say you did it once.'

" Get out of my head!" Daryl yelled into the car.

' At least undress her ass before you bury her. At least get a look at those tits and that ass.' Merle said. Daryl dropped his hands and started at the roof again.

If he found her dead, he would bury her. Then he go back to the farm and pack up his stuff. He would leave the group and head out on his own. There would be no point for him to stay with them. Daryl was starting to think he'd be better off by himself anyway. He sighed and sat up. He leaned over her front seat and started gathering up her pictures.

He laid back down and started flipping through the images. There were some of her with a few other people. Her smile was bright and her eyes were shining. She looked like a completely different person in those pictures then the young woman he knew. Her hair was straight in the pictures but in their life now, it was wavy with a few strands spiraled. In the pictures she was wearing some light make-up. Her eyes were outline in black. In the aftermath of the walkers, she didn't wear any make-up. Her skin used to be pale but now it was tan from being outside so much.

He flipped through more pictures until he came to one with her standing on a beach with her arms linked with two other girls. She was beeming. Her long hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing a pale pink bikini. He swallowed hard as his eyes flowed over her tight body. Her belly button was pierced and she had two tattoos on her stomach. One on each side of her. Damn it if he wasn't getting hard again. Daryl dropped the pictures to floor and closed his eyes.

' Go to sleep.' He ordered his body. ' I ain't touchin you so calm the fuck down.'

XXXXXX

In the morning, Daryl emerged from the car and stretched. His body hurt from spending the night in the backseat. He was tired but ready to start his day. He brushed his teeth then mounted his horse and started following her steps again. He had taken her pictures and put some of them in the pouches on the horse. A few others he had folded up and tucked them into his back pocket. He wouldn't tell anyone that he wanted some of her smiling for himself. He had always kept one of her in her bathing suit but he was refusing to admit that. He refused to allow himself to think about it as he folding it up.

He was in an hour into his ride when he finally saw her tent. Daryl slowed his horse down and took a few deep breaths. He dismounted and tied the horse up. He slipped the backpack off and it rest against a tree then flipped his cross bow around to the front of him and started towards the tent. Daryl looked around and didn't see any signs of walkers but that didn't mean she was alone or not bitten.

" Winter!" He called out.

Nothing.

Daryl crept over to the tent door. He said her name again and still there was nothing. He forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. As his hand came out to unzip the tent, he noticed it was shaking. He closed his eyes and made a fist. He yelled at himself to calm down then opened his eyes again. As slowly as he could he became to unzip the tent. Daryl said her name a third time and still got nothing. When he had it unzipped enough he pushed it aside and looked in. Winter was laying on her back with one hand on her stomach and one at her side. It was turned palm side up. He stepped inside and moved to her side. Daryl crouched down and pressed his fingers against her neck. He whined when he felt her heart beat. He went fully onto his knees and yanked off his cross bow as he said her name again.

Winter felt someone lifting up her upper body. Someone slipped under her partially. Something was rubbing against her lips but she couldn't move. She felt rough fingers take a gentle hold of her chin and pull her mouth open. Winter was too weak and too tired to help or even move. She knew it wasn't a walker because the walker would have bitten her already and she really didn't care if it did.

" Suck on this." A low voice ordered her a second before a wet cloth was placed on her tongue. "Come on." The owner of the voice shook her slightly. Some cold slipped down her throat and on impulse she swallowed it. " That's it! Come on, Girl." The voice said. The way he said Girl was the way some guys would a girl Baby or Babe.

Winter's eyes opened slightly and met Daryl's eyes. She closed her eyes again and whined. Daryl squeezed the cloth and rubbed it against her tongue. When the water started sweeping out of the cloth again, she swallowed. She was seriously dehydrated and he knew that if he tried to pour water into her mouth, she'd either choke or throw it up.

" Come on, Girl. Come on, Winter. Keep swallowin." Daryl said softly. He brought his free hand up and started to stroke her neck. " Keep goin. You can do it, Girl." She started to respond, sucking harder and whimpering. "I need to re-wet the cloth, let it go." Daryl ordered after a few minutes.

Winter sighed and opened her mouth. When he took the cloth from her, she closed her mouth again. She kept her eyes closed as she listen to him pouring something. A few seconds went by before Daryl brought the cloth back to her mouth. Her mouth opened again and he slipped the wet cloth in. She clamped down on it and started to suck again. The water felt amazing against her burning throat. Daryl went back to stroking her neck.

" You're alright, Girl. You're alright." He started repeated over and over.

After a while, Daryl took the cloth from her mouth. She had stopped sucking but she was still breathing so he thought she had fallen asleep. He pushed against her chin to close her mouth but still held her upper body against his lap. He set the cloth aside and allowed the relief at finding her alive wash over him. His body relaxed while he stared down at her.

He took a hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her up. Her head fell limply back so he placed one of his hands on the back of her head. He laid her down then moved to the tent door. He zipped it closed then faced her. He was dead tired all of a sudden. The stress and worry about finding her, combined with him hardly sleeping the past two days, were catching up to him.

Daryl crawled over to her and laid down next to her. He pressed his fingers against her throat. Her heart was beating stronger. Daryl closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He relaxed his fingers but didn't take them from her neck. He would just let them sleep for a few hours then he'd wake her up and make her drink a little bit more before they'd leave. He would get her on the horse in front of him and head back to the farm. He'd have Hershel look her over then take one of the cars to come back and collect her stuff.

When Daryl woke sometime later, he wasn't sure how many hours he had slept or what time it was but he did notice a heaviness laying across his stomach. He opened his eyes and sighed. He looked down his body and saw Winter was laying with her head against his stomach. She was not facing him and was on her stomach. She must have rolled over in her sleep and cuddled up against him, he figured. She had her left hand on his chest and her right hand resting against his...

Daryl covered his face with his hands and shook his head. Her hand was actually holding onto him through his pants. He lowered his hands as his face flushed with embarrassment. He took a hold of her right wrist and gently lifted her hand up and off of him. He placed it on the tent floor by his leg. He needed to move her off of him because he didn't want the first thing she saw when she woke up to be his hard dick. But he didn't have to worry for long. Winter sighed and turned her face towards him.

" Winter." Daryl said. " You gotta wake up now, Girl." She squeezed her eyes shut harder.

" I don't feel good." She whispered.

" You ain't ate or had anythin to drink in three days. I got some crackers and water for you." Daryl said. He took a hold of her and guided her to lay on her back before he got up and went out of the tent.

She could barely eat. He watered the crackers down so they could fall apart in her mouth. He propped her up while she ate because she didn't have any strength of her own. Then he stood up and help her up. But just as Daryl got Winter to stand, her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Daryl caught her and swept her over his shoulder. Her front came to rest against his back. Her arms were hanging loosing. He wrapped one of his arms around the back of her knees and started out of her tent. He needed to get her back to the farm as fast as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review again! Thank you for all the love Im getting with this story!*_

Daryl had Winter in front of him in the saddle. She was curled up with her left side and was against his chest. He had one arm under her knees and the other across her shoulders. He held the reins in his left hand and his right arm held her tightly against him. He pushed the horse as hard as he could. She needed help, more help then he could give her with crackers and water. As he rode, Daryl would glance down at her face then back at the road. He hoped they didn't run into any walkers on the way back.

When the farm came into view he pushed the horse harder. As soon as he hit the field, there was a burst of yelling. T-Dog, Rick, Shane, and Glenn started running towards him but Daryl ignored them. His eyes were set on the farmhouse and he wasn't able to be distracted from his task. Andrea was coming out of the house but when she saw Daryl, she started yelling for Hershel.

Once Daryl got to the farmhouse, he let T-Dog and Rick take her from him. Her head fell back as they carefully let her slide down the horse. Hershel came out of the house then directed them to bring her in. Daryl dismounted quickly, asked Glenn to take care of the horse, then started in after them. T-Dog was carrying her completely limp body into house with Andrea and Lori asking if she was okay and alive.

T-Dog was the first in the bedroom Daryl had been laid up in. He gently laid her down on the bed then Hershel got to work on her. Rick, Lori, and Andrea filled the room leaving Daryl standing by the doorway. He was staring at her, unsure of what to do. He wanted to go to her side but hung back. He wanted to walk away but couldn't seem to leave. Their last real conversation replaying his mind over and over again. She had asked to see the real him and he had all but laughed in her face.

" Is this how you found her?" Hershel asked. He was sitting in a chair pulled up on Winter's left side. When Daryl didn't answer, Hershel looked up at him. " Is this how you found her?" He asked again. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest and nodded.

" I got her to drink a little, mostly just suckin off a cloth I had wet down. I made her eat a watered down cracker but then she passed out." He said. Hershel checked her pulse and nodded.

" Her heart's racing. She'd dehydrated, that's for sure. I'm going to have to start on IV on her. Luckily we still have supplies from when that boy was sick. Rick, would you be so kind as to bring my bag from the dining room table. I need to clean her arm up before I stick her." Hershel said.

Daryl watched as Hershel gently cleaned the dirt from Winter's arm. He tied a tourniquet around her right arm, just above the bend. The stillness in the room and tense coming off every one made it hard for him to breath. He hated times like this. He hated that everyone was watching, waiting to see if she would live or die. He wanted them all to leave her alone. Daryl didn't want them to see her when she was completely vulnerable. It like she was naked and everyone was staring at her.

She didn't move and moan when the needle sank into her vein. Hershel quickly attracted her to a bag of fluids then hung it on the IV pole he had left over from his vet equipment. The drip was fast because he wanted the fluid to get into her system as fast as he could get it. He sat back and sighed while everyone continued to stare at her.

" Now what do we do?" T-Dog asked.

" We wait." Hershel said. " It's going to take a little bit for the fluid to bring her around but I say in an hour or two she should start to wake. When she wakes we will start giving her some soup. I don't want her to throw up but I wager, by tomorrow, she should be almost good as new. We should get her cleaned up though."

" I'll do it." Daryl said without thinking. Every one looked at him in shock.

" Prepares one of the women would be better." Hershel said, making Daryl frown.

" I ain't gonna rape her or nothin. If I wanted that I could have done that back at her tent." He snapped. Hershel and the hunter had their eyes locked together and no one said anything for a few minutes. Then Hershel nodded. Daryl needed this, Hershel could see it. He needed to take care of her. It was written all over his face. He was asking without speaking.

" Just try and keep her dignity intact." Hershel said.

" I'll get some water, soap and a rag." Lori said before she walked out.

" I'll help you get her undressed." Andrea said.

" Rick, T-Dog and I will step out while you tend to her. I'll set out some towels for you to use. Try and keep her IV site dry." Hershel said as he stood up.

XXXXXX

Andrea had a towel laying across her chest and another one around her waist. Only Andrea and Daryl were in the room with Winter. Daryl had picked her up so Andrea could lay a towel down on the bed then he settled her back down. Andrea was wiping down her left arm while Daryl was cleaning her face. Andrea was glancing up at him but Daryl was staring at her face. Andrea watched him closely.

Daryl slipped his hand under her neck to tilt her head up. He gently and slowly swept the washcloth over her forehead. He was frowning his usually frown as he watched the dirt wipe away from her face. He moved it down her left cheek, cleaning carefully under her eye, then moved to her chin. Andrea sat back when he started wiping down her neck. He dragged the washcloth across her collarbone then brought it to the bowl of water he was using. He dipped the cloth into the water then wrung it out again. He moved to her right cheek and started wiping her down again.

" You wanna tell me why you're starin at me instead of cleanin her up?" Daryl asked as his eyes followed his hand.

" You care about her." Andrea said with smile. " I didn't see it before but I can see it now." Daryl shook his head as he wiped down her cheek. He cleaned the dirt off her skin.

" You don't see nothin." He said roughly.

" You have to tell her." Andrea said, making him look at her quickly. " When she wakes up, you have to tell her how you feel. She needs to know. After what happen with Dale," She paused as she closed her eyes. " She needs to know."

" Ain't shit to tell her." Daryl said. He brought his wash cloth to the bowl again. Andrea looked at him.

" Daryl, she has to know. Times are short now. Anything could happen. You need to tell her."

" Ain't shit to tell her." He snapped again.

" Yes there is. She will want to know this and if you don't tell her, I will." Andrea said.

" You ain't tellin her nothin! You hear me! This ain't any of your business!" Daryl stood up angrily and moved away from the bed. " That's this group's fuckin problem! Everyone thinks they know everyone else's shit! Everyone pays too much attention to what someone else is doin and that shit needs to stop!" He yelled. Andrea stood up and walked over to him.

" What's the matter with telling her how you feel about her? What have you got to lose?" She said.

" I don't feel nothin towards her! She's just some stupid bitch!" He yelled.

" Oh really?" Andrea asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. " She's just some stupid bitch that you just had to chase after and bring back."

" If she were smart I wouldn't have had to bring her back. She'd have stayed put, won't she?" Daryl hissed.

" Or, she would have left and you would have let her go. If she didn't matter to you then you would have just let her be but you didn't. You rode out into the sunset and found her. You saved her." She pointed out. Daryl's frown deepen.

" It ain't cuz I like her. I owed her. She saved me once, I had to save her in return. That's all it is." He said.

" Are you really trying to tell me you did all this because you owed her? Come on, how dumb do I look? You don't really expect me to believe that." Andrea said with a smile. Daryl got close to her, making Andrea's smile drop.

" I don't give a shit what you believe and if you tell her anything other then that then you and I are gonna have a problem." He said, his voice low.

" Are you threatening me?" Andrea asked.

" What are you going to do? Go tell your stupid cop boyfriend on me?" Daryl asked. Before Andrea could respond, a small moan from the bed pulled at their attention. Andrea looked back at Daryl then at Winter. She hurried to her side.

" Winter, are you awake?" Andrea asked gently.

Daryl just stood at the end of the bed. He was torn again. He wanted to stay until she opened her eyes. He wanted to hear her say she was fine. He wanted her to see him standing there. His jaw moved back and forth behind his closed mouth. He shook his head and walked out before her eyes open. He ignored Andrea's calls to him. He ignored Hershel asking him what was wrong. He moved through the farmhouse and busted out on the porch.

" Girl's awake." He announced to Rick and Lori before he walked across the field. With any kind of luck, Winter didn't ask how she got back. She didn't ask who saved her. Daryl shook his head and hurried over to Shane. " Need your car."

" Gonna somewhere?" Shane asked.

" Girl needs her tent, don't she? She's gonna be needin her clothes. You know where she shit is? No, you don't. Give me your keys." Daryl snapped.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! I have a few more chapters to this story then I'm not sure if I will end it or keep going. Thank you for all you guys do. I update so much because you guys review so much!*_

" Hey." Andrea said softly as Winter opened her eyes. Winter sighed and closed her eyes again.

" Hey." She said.

" How are you feeling?" Andrea asked, sitting down on the bed. She reached down the bed and pulled up the sheets to cover her friend at the same time Rick and Lori walked into the room.

" Tired and shaky." Winter said.

" I'll get Hershel." Rick said as he walked out. Winter opened her eyes and frowned.

" Why do I have towels on?" Winter asked.

" Daryl and I were cleaning you up." Andrea said.

" Daryl?" Winter sighed, closing her eyes again.

" He found you and brought you back." Lori said. " Why don't I run out and get you one of my shirts? Hershel had to cut your shirt off because of your IV. I'll be right back." She patted Winter's leg through the sheet then walked out of the room.

" Where is Daryl?" Winter asked.

" He left." Andrea said. " He got mad at me and left."

" How are you feeling, young lady?" Hershel asked when he walked into the room.

XXXXXX

Winter sat down on the tub after her shower. She sighed with her eyes closed. It felt so good to be clean but she was still tired. Hershel explained that she would be tired for a few days, that it would take a little while for her body a while to bounce back. He had taken the IV out of her arm but they were going to make her drink as much as they could.

" Winter?" Andrea asked as she knocked on the door. " Can I come in?"

" Yeah." She said, opening her eyes. Andrea walked in with a pair of Lori's jeans and a shirt.

" Daryl's not back yet with your stuff." She closed the door behind her and handed Winter the clothes.

" Thanks." Winter said. She was still wrapped up in the towel. She set the clothes down on the toilet.

" Why did you leave?" Andrea asked. Winter smiled and shook her head. Andrea never beat around the bush about anything and that was one of things Winter had always liked about her.

" I just wasn't thinking. I just...I just needed to get away from everything. It was just too much for me. Finding Sophia the way we did, talking about killing that kid, Daryl screaming in my face and then Dale..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes welled up with tears. She looked away from Andrea and sighed. " I just needed a time out, I guess. I wasn't thinking."

" Why did Daryl scream in your face?" Winter laughed bitterly and wiped at her eyes.

" Because he fucking hates me. Kind of surprises me that he even helped you wash me." Winter said.

" He doesn't hate you, Winter. Not by a long shot. As soon as he found out you were gone, he shot out of here like a bat out of hell. He took one of the horses and went after you." Again Winter laughed but there was no humor.

" Oh yeah, he's a regular knight in shining armour." She said dryly.

" He was a wreck when he brought you back. He couldn't stand still while Hershel was checking you over and hooking you up to the IV." Andrea said.

" Yeah, he just wants me around so he can keep yelling at me." Winter said.

" I don't think so. I think you should talk to him." Andrea said. " Make him tell him why he came to get you, push him, Winter. He needs you to push him."

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting in his fold up camping chair, sharping the arrows he had be making. He had went to her car and emptied everything from it into Shane's car before he went to her tent and grabbed her clothes. He had taken down her tent and brought everything back. He given it all to T-Dog then walked away. He came back to his campsite and hadn't moved since. He hadn't asked about her, didn't know how she was doing or feeling. He convinced himself he didn't care.

" Daryl?" His hands froze on the arrows as her voice washed over him. He closed his eyes and refused to turn around to look at her. " Can I talk to you?" Daryl opened his eyes and frowned.

" Ain't nothin to talk bout." He snapped. To his dismay, Winter walked around him and sat down on a fallen log so she was directly in front of him. He glanced up at her then back down at his arrow as he started working again.

" Thank you for coming and getting me." She said. He kept his frown.

" Shouldn't have left in the first place." He muttered. Winter closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. She sighed and looked at him again. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his wrists, stilling his movements. She studied his face as he brought his eyes up to meet her.

" I know. I wasn't thinking. I was stupid." She squeezed his wrists. " Thank you for saving me and bring me back. Thank you for bring my stuff back."

Winter didn't miss the way his breathing had changed the second she touched him. She could see his heart slamming through his pulse point. He was taking slow, deep breaths as his eyes slid down from hers to her mouth. They continued down to her throat. Winter wanted to say something, anything but she was scared of breaking whatever moment he was having. His eyes started their way back up her, moving over her mouth but when they met her eyes again His face flushed right away and he yanked away from her, standing up quickly.

" You're damn right you weren't thinkin." He said as he started towards his tent. " You were actin like a selfish bitch." Winter closed her eyes and let her arms come to rest on her lap.

" I know. I was dealing with..."

" Lot of people dealin with shit!" He interrupted. " But we ain't runnin!"

" I know." She said.

" What the hell is your problem anyway? Don't you think of no one but yourself?" He continued to snap. Winter stood up and walked over to where he was standing with his back to her.

" You're right. It was selfish and stupid." She said. She walked around to the front of him, letting her hand touch his arm as she passed him. To her surprise, he didn't pull away again. " I wasn't thinking about anyone else. I was upset."

" We all get upset!" He snapped. Winter frowned, feeling her anger peak. She was trying hard to talk to him but he just didn't want give.

" I understand." She said.

" But we don't act like you! We ain't selfish bitches like you are!" Daryl yelled.

" Alright!" Winter yelled as she dropped her hand from him. Daryl stood up straight, surprised that she had yelled at him. " I get it, okay! I'm a horrible person! I'm a stupid, selfish, fucking bitch, I get it! But if you hate me so much then why didn't you just leave me there to die? If you hate me then why did you help me! Why did you make me drink, and lay with me! Why!" They stared at each other for a long time. Neither one spoke. Winter swallowed hard as she struggled to breath. "Why didn't you just leave me there? I never did anything to you to make you feel this way. I helped you. I made arrows for you. I gutted and skinned some of the animals you brought back to give you a break but still, you just hate me." She said as she dropped her voice.

" I owed you." He said.

" You saved me because you owed me?" She asked. Daryl's eyebrows came together as he nodded slowly. Winter looked away and crossed her arms at her chest. A tear slipped down her cheek and he had to fight himself not to wipe it away. She bit down on her lip and nodded. " Debt paid then." She looked back at him again. " We are even." Then she walked passed him and back towards the camp.

His shoulders dropped and so did his head. He turned around slowly and watched her figure disappear into the darkness. He watched her with his head tilted down. He watched until he couldn't see her anymore then he moved back to his chair and sat down. He picked up his fallen arrows and went to work again. After a few minutes his eyes were pulled up to the stack of arrows she had made for him. He tighten his mouth and shook his head again, dropping his eyes to his work.

Daryl settled back into his chair and was alone for almost twenty minutes before he heard someone stalking up to him. He shook his head and prepared himself for the storm. Someone was coming to yell at him. He knew the sounds of rushed steps and could almost feel the anger. She must have went and cried to T-Dog about how he had hurt her feelings.

" Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Andrea snapped. He looked up as she came around to the front of him. Her hands were on her hips.

" What's it look like I'm doin?" He asked before dropping his eyes.

" What the hell is your problem? You care about her. You can deny it all you want but you do." Andrea said. " And if you don't really care about her you at least want her." Daryl shook his head and looked up at the blond again.

" You know, you don't know everythin." He snapped.

" I know enough to know you jack off to her." Andrea said. Even in the dark, with only the fire for light, she could see Daryl's face flushed. " That's right. I heard you. I came up here to ask you something last week. You were nowhere to be see but I sure heard you. I would have thought she was in there with you when I heard you say her name but she was at the fire at the time. Plus, I have seen you go off into the woods only to come back half hour or so later with no animals. You really think I didn't know what you were doing. Come on, Daryl. Now you have 24 hours to tell her how you feel or I will tell her about your little private time." Without waiting for him to respond, Andrea stormed away.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! Sorry if it's not what you were waiting for but I felt I needed to give a little history on Daryl and Winter.*_

In the morning Daryl trudged towards the main camp site for breakfast. He could see people mulling around but his eyes were really just searching for two people, Andrea and Winter. He didn't really want to see either woman but he knew he would. Well that wasn't true, he told himself. He wanted to see Winter. No matter what how mad he was or she was, he wanted to see her, almost needed to see her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He was tired of fighting with himself. He wanted to see her and that was it. But that didn't mean he was ready to tell her that.

He found Winter first. She was standing by the make shift sink, getting ready to wash her plate. His heart jumped straight into his throat at the sight of her. He tighten his hold on the straps of his cross bow. He started taking slow, deep breaths quietly as he continued to walk. He would just see sit down and eat, then he'd talk to her. That's what he would do. His mind was made up until she raised her head and looked at him. The second their eyes met, things changed.

Everything slowed down for him. His steps faulted and her hands stilled on the dish she was washing. He could see that she was holding her breath. Daryl's eyes squinted in the bright sun. Winter closed her eyes and her lips parted before she turned away and hurried in the opposite direction of him. He frowned as his shoulders dropped. She was still mad at him and that was going to make talking to her harder.

Later in the morning, Daryl was gathering up his arrows and getting ready to head out to hunt. He was back at his camp but was stealing glances towards the RV where he knew she was. He shook his head and readjusted his cross bow against his back. He started back towards the camp. To head to his favorite part of the woods, he was going to have to walk straight past the RV. The closer he got to it, the more nervous he got and it didn't help that Andrea was with her.

His face flushed right away as he remembered Andrea's words to him. How could he have been so careless? He thought he had been listening so close to the outside of his tent. She must have came up right when he started to cum. He knew the time she was talking about. He had been imaging her on top of him and had been so lost in his fantasy that when the moment came, Daryl had thrown his head back and moaned out her name. As the warm rush of fluid went across his stomach he had panted and moaned for her. That was one of the few times he had said her name out loud. He had whispered it in his mind. He had replayed the times she had said his name but he had never actually called out to her.

" I'm headed out." He called up to Winter because she was the closest to him. Andrea was on the other side of the RV. Winter looked down at him and nodded as she swallowed.

" Alright, well, be careful." She said before she turned away from him. She always told him to be careful. Winter walked over to the edge farthest away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Daryl kept his mouth closed but his jaw started working back and forth slowly. He stared hard into her back. She was pissed and hurt and it was his fault. He grabbed his straps and shook his head. How the hell was he going to be able to talk to her when she couldn't stand to look at him or be around him? And if he didn't talk to her, Andrea would. He knew she would and that would just make things worst. Winter would know what he had been doing. She'd then think he was disgusting and dirty. Daryl took a few steps back. He shook his head again and started towards the woods. He needed to clear his head and hunting for do that for him.

" You know he really cares about you." Andrea said to Winter once Daryl was gone. Winter just shook her head.

" No. He doesn't." She said.

" Winter, come on. If you could have seen him when he found out you were missing..."

" Please, just stop, Andrea." Winter rushed ahead. The two friends faced each other. " He went after me because he felt like he owed me and Daryl Dixon does not like to owe anyone. It has nothing to do with me or him caring about me or anything. Daryl cares about himself and that's all."

XXXXXX

Daryl remembered the first time he laid eyes on her. He and Merle had just found the group, and were talking to Shane, when the door to the RV opened. Daryl looked up behind Shane's head at the very second Winter emerged in the doorway. He stood up straighter as his eyes swept over her quickly before he could stop himself. But she didn't pay them any mind. She closed the door to the RV then walked around to the back of it. Daryl dropped his head slightly but made sure he watched her as she climbed up the ladder. She walked across the RV to Dale. When she reached him, she put her hand against his lower back and rubbed him. Dale had looked at her and smile then they hugged.

" That her dad?" Daryl wondered out loud without thinking.

" Who?" Shane asked. Daryl frowned and shook his head. Shane turned around and looked up at Winter and Dale. " Oh, no." He said before he looked back at the Dixon brothers. " Dale and one of the other guys found her inside a store. She was in a closet, trying to hold the door closed as a couple of walkers where banging against it. They killed the walkers and pulled her out." Shane and Merle went back to talking but Daryl's eyes roamed from Shane to her and back again. She had her back to him. She raise her hands up to gather her hair and of her shirt came up, forcing his eyes to her lower back.

XXXXXX

The first time she spoke to him hadn't been anything special. It was her words that stuck with him and he knew he'd never forget them. Daryl and Merle had been with the group for a week. Daryl decided to start hunting for them. Almost all their food were gone and he knew they were coming to the point where they would eat anything he brought. Merle was passed out in his tent while Daryl readied his arrows. He heard someone walking up to him but wasn't paying any attention until she spoke.

" You're Daryl, right?" Winter asked. His head shot up and his eyebrows were drawn together.

" Yeah." He said then dropped his head to his arrows.

" You're going out hunting?"

" Seems bout right." He had answered.

" Well good luck and be careful." Daryl slowly looked up at her. She blinked her dark eyes at him.

" What?" He asked.

" Be careful. They might be out there." She said. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out into the woods. " Just because we haven't seen any yet, doesn't mean they aren't out there." She shuddered at the thought and looked back at him. " So be careful, okay?" Then she turned and walked away. Daryl felt a crack the ice he kept around himself. It had been one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him.

When he got back many of the women made faces at the squirrels. Daryl was pissed, beggars can't be choosers. But Winter had come up to him and thanked him. Then she offered to help skin them. She had never skinned an animal before but she said he had hunted for them, she could do that for him. He took the time needed and showed her how to do it. To his surprise, she was a quick learner and hadn't asked any stupid questions. She had made a few faces but hadn't whined or complained openly. While they worked together, she watched Daryl's hands carefully he noticed. She studied what he did as he gutted each little animal then she asked him if she could try. He had almost fallen over. She helped him from then on. He hated seeing her hands covered in blood but damn if it didn't turn him on to see her work the knife. Another crack appeared.

After a while she had moved on from skinning and gutting animals to helping make arrows for him. When she noticed some of his pants or shirts had holes in them, she offered to fix them. She had even fixed Merle's. Daryl hadn't said anything to her when he handed over his clothes. She had just taken them with a small smile and disappeared inside the RV. A few hours later, he found his clothes washed and folded up neatly outside his tent. All the holes and rips completely repaired. From that moment on, when he needed them fixed, he just set them inside the RV. She always returned them washed and mended. All that was ever said about it was for a few muttered thanks and your welcomes. Yet another crack.

Winter had leaned their sizes and the times she went to town to loot, she had always managed to bring the Dixon brothers stuff back. While everyone else was grabbing clothes and soap for themselves, she was shopping for him and Merle. She had even snatched up the leather vest he wore so much. She would get them clothes and leave them outside his tent. Winter never said anything to him about it but he knew they were from her. Crack.

The day the leather vest popped up, he had come back from hunting and found a pile of cargo pants, flannel shirts, and a bag of socks by his tent. But sitting on top of them was the vest with the angel wings on the back. His heart started to slam in his chest as he picked it up. He ran his hands over the wings then looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. He carried everything into his tent then tried the vest on. It fit him perfectly. The first time he wore it out, she had smiled. He caught her blush before she turned around. And another crack.

XXXXXX

When Merle was left behind, she had been just as mad as he had been. She had taken T-Dog aside and yelled at him for not being more careful. Daryl had heard her words. It didn't matter that Merle was racist and a druggie. He was some one's brother, he belonged to Daryl and T-Dog should have been more careful. Later, he found out that she had lost her own brother in the outbreak. Only she knew right where he was. She had locked him in the bedroom after he had turned. Winter hadn't told him the story, T-Dog had. It then made sense to him why she seemed so emotional towards Merle's disappearance.

Daryl had followed her to the lake later on. He hid in the bushes while he watched her cry by herself. She cried for him. She cried for Merle. She cried her brother. She had even started to pray. She prayed while she cried. She asked that Daryl would find Merle and that he would be fine. She prayed that Daryl could find the strength to pull through if Merle was lost forever. She asked that Daryl and Merle could forgive the group for the wrong that made been done. She finally ended the prayer by asking for forgiveness that she hadn't had the strength to kill her brother. Then she leaned down and started to cry so hard that Daryl's throat closed. He wanted to move towards her and comfort her but he didn't know how too so he stayed where he was and watched her. She stayed on her hands and knees while the sobs wrecked her and shook her. She shook her head and repeated how sorry she was.

" I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again until she was whispering it. The crack in him was blown completely open and shattered.

That was the nail in the coffin for Daryl. No one in his life had ever cared so much for him, let alone Merle. He knew her a month and she was crying for him and his shit brother. Daryl wasn't that stupid when it came to Merle. He knew what type of man Merle was and he knew she knew. Merle had made his usual nasty, sick and perverted comments to her. He had grabbed his dick through his pants and shook it at her once as she passed them. Despite that, she was crying and praying for his brother's safe return. Yeah, the crack was gone.

It was just too bad Sophia's death had sealed it up again and sealed it in hurry.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! How did you guys like the scene with her crying at the lake and Daryl watching, what did you think?*_

Winter was sitting directly across from Daryl at dinner time with only the fire in between them. He kept stealing glances at her but she hadn't looked at him once. She was sitting beside T-Dog who was watching her too. She was pushing around the food on her plate, only taking a bite every once and a while. Finally T-Dog leaned into her.

" You need to eat more, Sister." He said softly but Daryl still heard him. Winter looked at him and smiled weakly.

" I will. Tomorrow, okay? I'm just not hungry tonight." Daryl agreed with T-Dog. She did need to eat more. He was hoping the man would push the issue but he didn't. Instead, he let Winter get up and set her plate down. " I need to go to the farmhouse to get some more thread. I'll be back." She said. Daryl shifted in his seat as he watched her walk behind T-Dog and Andrea. His eyes moved to Andrea who held up two fingers.

' Two hours.' She mouthed to him. Daryl frowned and shook his head.

It was dark but Winter knew the way to the house. She was going to get the thread then go to bed. She didn't really need it but she did need an excuse to get away from T-Dog's scared look, Andrea's watchful eyes, Shane's glare and Daryl's hate. She just wanted some time to herself. She crossed her arms as she walked through the tall grass.

" Winter." Daryl's voice made her stop and close her eyes. She shook her head then tilted it back so her face was towards the sky. Slowly she turned and faced him.

" What is it now, Daryl?" She asked when she looked at him. " What did I do now? Or do you just want to tell me how stupid and selfish I am some more?" Daryl's steps slowed down as he frowned.

" It ain't safe to be out here without a weapon." He said. Winter shook her head.

" Yeah, you're right." She said before she turned around and started back for the house. " Just another stupid thing I do because I'm nothing but a stupid bitch." She said as she threw her hands in the air. Daryl hurried after her.

" I ain't sayin that." He said.

" Oh you don't need too. I heard it enough last night." Winter said. " I think I got it by now."

" Damn it! Will you just listen for one fuckin second!" He asked.

" No, I don't think I will. I have heard all you have to say to me. I have heard you say it, scream, and yell it in my face. I get it. You hate me. I'm selfish, stupid and a bitch. I don't think about anyone but myself." Daryl whined at his words. He shook his head and reached out. He grabbed her arm and turned her around quickly. He spun her so fast that Winter's hands came up and against his chest to steady herself.

" It ain't like that." He hissed down to her.

" Then what's it like?" She asked. " Please tell me. Please, Daryl Dixon, enlighten me with your ever expending knowledge."

" You always gotta be a smart ass when a man's tryin to talk to you?" He asked. Winter dropped her hands from his chest.

" What do you want? Just tell me what you want to say so I can finish my night. I'm too tired to deal with you and your shit towards me. I have wrecked my brain trying to figure out what I did to you to make you hate me and I'm coming up empty so please, just tell me already." She said in a quiet voice. " I have mended your clothes, washed them, made you arrows, got you new clothes, I even got you that vest you're wearing right now but still you hate me. So just tell me why then we never have to talk again."

" I don't hate you." He was speaking just as quietly as she was.

Winter looked back and forth between his eyes with a pain filled expression. Finally, after neither one had spoken, she shook her head and moved to pull away from him. Daryl let her slip through his fingers but as she started to walk away from him again, he reached out one more time. He grabbed her and spun her around. His left hand went into her hair while his right arm locked in hard around her waist. He pulled her against him then crushed his mouth against hers.

Winter fought against him at first. She pushed against his chest and tried to pull her head away but Daryl's hand tighten in her hair and his arm squeezed her waist tightly. After a few seconds, he felt her give in to him. Her lips parted and he quickly filled her mouth. Her tasted exploded through his system as her tongue moved against his. Her hands slipped from his chest to around his neck.

The two moved as one when they sank to their knees. He pushed her down when she pulled him forward. When her back met with the ground, his right hand moved down her body to her thigh. He squeezed it then pulled her leg up and out to give himself more room in between her legs. To his surprise, she moaned into his kiss. One of her hands started to rub against the back of his head. He forced himself away from her mouth so he could kiss down her neck. They started to move against each other. Her hips came up as his moved down. He sucked her skin into his mouth and she arched her back in respond. Daryl was shocked. He had finally kissed her and she had kissed him back. He was touching her and she was touching him.

" Stop." Her voice was breathless as she pushed against his chest. Disappointment and embarrassed for his behavior started through him right away. He moved to pull away from her quickly but she locked her legs around his waist, freezing his movements. " We can't do this out here." He frowned but Winter just smiled. " Just take me to your tent." She whispered.

He pulled away and grabbed her arms. He pulled her up so they were both standing. His left hand completely enclosed on her right one as he started pulling her towards his camp. She reached her other hand up and touched his arm. He glanced back at her but she just smiled. He looked back towards his tent. His mind focused on getting her there as fast as he could.

Once he walked into his little makeshift house, he looked around and frowned. The inside of his tent was a mess. He hadn't expected to bring her back. His blankets were throw in the same place he had tossed them when he woke up. His clothes were sitting in piles on the floor. His face flushed and he turned to explain things to her but the look on her face stopped him. She wasn't looked at his tent. Her eyes were glued to his face.

Daryl slipped the cross bow over his head and set it down without breaking eye contact with her. He leaned forward and reached behind her to zip his tent closed. When he stood up straight again, they were still staring at each other. He couldn't believe she was actually standing in his tent. Just a few steps behind him was where he would lay and think about her. Winter stepped forward and brought her hands up to his shoulders. He let her push the vest off and it fell to the ground. Her hands move to the buttons on his shirt but he noticed they were shaking. He covered her hands with his.

" You scared?" He whispered. Winter shook her head. " Then what you shakin for?"

Her lips parted and she exhaled slowly. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was shallow. Daryl understood what she wasn't saying. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her. He let go of her hands and they continued their work, undoing every button until she pushed it open. He took his arms out of the shirt, one at a time then it joined his vest on the ground. Winter took a hold of his hands and place them on her shirt. He frowned hard and slowly shook his head. Winter frowned in return.

" What's wrong?" She asked. Daryl stepped away from her as embarrassment crept over him. He had no idea how to be with a girl like her. He had only been with a few girls and they were whores. Daryl had had less then a handful of blow jobs in his life and none of them went to completion. " What's wrong, Daryl?" She whispered.

" I don't know what I'm doin." He admitted. " I don't know how to be with you." It took everything in him to tell her that and Winter knew it.

" Then let me help you." She said as took a hold of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor. Daryl's eyes went right to her breasts. She smiled as his tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip. She reached behind her and undid the hooks of her bra. But she covered her breasts so he couldn't see them when her bra left her. " Do you want to see them?" She asked. He nodded. Winter was still smiling when she dropped her arms. He held his breath and his hands went into fists at his sides. "Do you want to touch me?" Winter asked. Daryl looked up at her face.

" I don't want to hurt you." He said.

" You're not going to hurt me." She reached out and took a hold of his wrists. She pulled him closer to her and placed his hands on her. " Touch them. Do what you want with them."

His eyes dropped down. He watched as his thumbs swept across her nipples. He licked his lips again when she tighten up under his touch. Winter's eyes shut as her breath caught. It had been so long since anyone had touched her that she almost melted. He dipped his head down and kissed her neck while he continued to massage her. She moaned softly, surprising him. Her hands came up and took a hold of his belt buckle.

She worked quickly at getting his belt undone and his pants open. He was embarrassed again. Daryl was nervous and wasn't what he should be. But to her credit, Winter didn't seem to care. She grabbed his face and the kissing started again. He continued to touch her while he tasted her. He barely noticed when her hands came to the waist band of his boxers. She pushed his pants straight down then slipped one hand into his boxers.

He moved to pull his head away from her but her free hand came up and clamped down on the back of his neck, holding him to her mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut harder as her hand started to work on him. She slipped it straight down his length and tighten it around his base. She moved her hand back up him and squeezed the head of his penis. Daryl's hands went to her hips when he pulled her against him. She moved back down him, touching, sliding and squeezing until he was rock hard. His length reaching his belly button. He increased their kissing as he started breathing harder. One of his hands went into her hair and pulled it. Winter whimpered against his tongue.

" Stop!" He said quickly, yanking away from her.

" What?" She breathed out. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Winter smiled and moved towards him. Her hands came to his chest and started to slide them down. Daryl covered her hands with his and shook his head.

" I need a few seconds, Girl." He whispered. Winter pulled away and went to work on her jeans. Daryl heard her moving around but still kept his eyes shut. She had only touched him for a few minutes but she had brought him close to cumming and he needed to relax. But when he opened his eyes again all he could do was swear loudly. She was standing in front of him completely naked. " You got to be shittin me." He whispered, his eyes flowing over her body. He closed the short distance between them and wrapped his arms around her before he slammed his mouth against hers.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! And don't hate me for this, lol*_

" Daryl." Daryl shook his head and looked up at Andrea. He looked back to the field as Winter walked across it then back at Andrea.

" What?" He asked with a frown.

" You have two hours." She said. " You better get it done." Daryl grabbed his cross bow and stood up.

" Ain't you got somthin to do?" He snapped before he walked away.

He slipped the straps of his weapon over his head. He adjusted the straps as he walked behind Winter. Daryl shook his head again. He had been daydreaming and had almost convinced himself it was real. He picked up his pace when she reached the middle of the field. He had no idea what he was going to say to her but he needed to get to her before Andrea did.

" Winter." Daryl called out. Winter's head tilted up as her shoulders dropped and her steps slowed.

" What is it, Daryl?" She asked over her shoulder.

" Will you stop a second?" He asked. Winter shook her head and came to such an abrupt stop, Daryl almost ran into her. She crossed her arms over her chest and faced him with a blank expression.

" Did you need something?" She asked. Daryl frowned and swallowed hard. This was close to the moment he kissed her in his daydream.

" Ain't safe out here without a weapon." He said without thinking. Winter frowned and dropped her arms. She shook her head and turned away from him.

" Just chalk it up to me being stupid. I'm sure that's what you were thinking anyway." She snapped as she started walking.

" Shit." He muttered before he started after her. He came up to her side. " Stop." He said.

" Oh no thanks. I think I have met my quota for being yelling at." She said. Daryl grabbed her arm, stopping her quickly.

" Look, I'm sorry." He said. Winter stepped back like he had slapped her. She frowned hard.

" What?" She asked. Daryl dropped her arm and grabbed his cross bow straps.

" I'm sorry...for what I said to you." He said softly.

" Which time?" Winter asked. " Was it for what you said at your tent? Or maybe for what you said to me right after Sophia was killed. No, I know. It was when you got in my face right here in field about Randall." Daryl stared hard into her eyes while he worked his jaw back and forth. He was frowning and squinting at her even though it was dark. When he didn't answer Winter shook her head and shrugged at the same time. "Which is it, Daryl?" She asked, completely annoyed.

" All of it." He said. " I'm sorry for all of it."

Winter swallowed hard and didn't speak for so long he wondered if he had daydreamed again. Had he really said anything to her at all? He moved to speak again when she nodded.

" Thank you." She said softly. " Thank you. That really means a lot to me."

" I had no right to talk to you like that." He said.

" No, you didn't." She agreed. Then she sighed and looked away. " But I had no right to run. You were right about that. I was being selfish and thinking about my own pain."

" I didn't need to say it like that." Daryl said. Winter nodded and rubbed her lips together.

" Walk me to the house?" She asked after a few minutes. Daryl nodded quickly and they turned together. She hugged her arms as they walked.

" T-Dog told me bout your brother." He said. He glanced at her then back at the house. She tighten her hold on her self but didn't say anything. He could hear her taking deep breaths and wondered if she was trying not to cry. But then she sighed.

" Nick was his name." She said softly. " He was bit by our dad."

" Your mom bite your dad?" Daryl asked.

" No. My mom took off on us when I was 6 and Nick was 8. She felt like drinking and men were more important than our family." Daryl frowned and looked down at her. He was surprised. His own dad had felt like women and drinking were more important then him.

" You ever see her again?" He asked.

" Well yeah. When I was ten. She decided to come back but she was pretty fucked up. I saw her through the window when I was upstairs in my room. My dad won't let her in and they got into a fight but she ended up leaving and that was it for her." Winter said.

" So who bit your dad?" Daryl asked.

" A walker on the street. When he came back, he went after me. Nick was protecting me when he got bit. He shot our dad in the head then we dragged him outside and locked up our house. Nick started getting sick right away and wanted me to leave but I couldn't. I helped him to his room and that was where he died. When he came back, I ran out of the room and locked the door." Winter said. Daryl stared at the ground while they walked. They fell into silence because he didn't know what to say to her. They didn't speak again until they reached the house.

" I'll wait out here for you then walk you back." He said. Winter smiled and nodded.

" Thanks." She said before she disappeared into the house.

Daryl sighed and sank down to sit on the steps. He let his elbows come to rest on his knees and his hands clasped together. He was frowning as he stared straight ahead of him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt because he didn't know how he felt. Daryl wasn't good with words or feelings. How was he supposed to tell her what he didn't understand. He knew he liked her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He wanted to protect her, be around her, and take care of her but he didn't know how to tell her that.

" Ready?" Winter asked as she came outside again. He looked over his shoulder at her then nodded and stood up.

They talked lightly together as they made their way back to the camp. He was going to walk her to her tent then head back to his own area. Winter smiled and even laughed a few times as they talked. He found himself smiling as well and it felt good. He couldn't remember the last time he had smiled, felt happy, or laughed. But the feeling died down when Andrea caught his eyes. He frowned hard at her but she just smiled and nodded.

" Well, " Winter's voice pulled his attention back to her. " this is my place." They had stopped walking in front of her tent. " I'd ask you in but I just fired my housekeeper so it's mess."

" Housekeeper? You must be rich then." He said. Winter laughed and nodded.

" Yeah. I hit the lottery." She said. He started to shift his weight around nervously. He didn't know what to say to her. " Thanks, Daryl, for everything. Not just for walking me home but for saying you're sorry and taking care of me right after Dale died." She dropped her voice and looked away. He could see her eyes were shining with tears. His death was hard on everyone but it was the hardest on her. " And for not giving up on me when I gave up on myself."

" You didn't give up. You wanted to live or else you won't have sucked on that rag when I put it in your mouth." He said. Winter nodded and looked back at him.

" If you want, I could make you some arrows tomorrow." She offered. Daryl nodded and suddenly hated his shyness. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her like his dream self had in the field but instead he stood up straight.

" Yeah. Sounds bout right. I'm gonna to bed." Then he turned and walked quickly away.

XXXXXX

When he was alone in his tent later that night, he imaged what she would have said had he touched her. He thought about how she would react if he had kissed her. Would she ran her fingers through his hair? Would she have pulled him close and let him take control of her mouth? He sighed and put his hands under his head.

XXXXXX

Winter laid on her side and stared out the mesh window of her tent. She was looking towards his camp. He was loner. Daryl needed his space more then anyone she had ever met. But she wanted in his space. She didn't think he was gay but he never seem to look at any of the women in the group. He didn't seem to care about any of them. She knew Glen was having sex, Shane and Andrea were doing it, Rick and Lori too. T-Dog had casted a few looks at Otits' wife but won't make a move because Otits hadn't been gone that long. But Daryl...maybe he didn't have a sex drive. Maybe Winter should test that theory out. Maybe she should see if she could tease him into acting. She smiled to herself then closed her eyes and settled in.

_* Just to clear up confusion! Daryl and Winter did not kiss in the field. They did not go back to his tent and she did not strip naked for him. He was daydreaming that entire scene while they were eating dinner*_


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Okay, I know I make grammar mistakes. I am in the process of moving through my stories and correcting my mistakes. If you do not think my stories are worth reading then why are you still reading them? If you have something mean and rude to say, you should be a grown up and post it with your name and not hide behind an anonymous review. I am thankful for my readers and reviewers but if you don't like my stories, stop reading them instead of leaving rude reviews. If you think the quality of my stories is low then stop reading them, plan and simple. No one is forcing you too. I wrote what I know so yeah, my OC are a like. Again I say, oh well, if you don't like them, stop reading them. Thank you. *_

Winter was standing outside her tent the next morning, braiding her hair. She had already showered and had breakfast. She didn't have to go on watch for a few hours and had decided to send her time enticing Daryl. She wanted to see how far she could push him, test him. She wanted to know once and for all if he was gay or not. If he was, or if he just didn't make any move towards her, she'd let go of her school girl crush on him.

" Hey." His voice made her jump and turn around.

" Oh, hey." She laughed and tied up the end of her braid before she swept it over her shoulder. In his arms were a bundle of sticks he had craved out to be straight arrows. All she had to do was crave the tip. " Sticks, for me? Oh Daryl, you really know the way to a girl's heart." She said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes and tried not to smile.

" So you got a knife or you need mine?" He asked.

" I'm going to need yours." She said.

" Good thing I brought two then." Daryl said as he moved towards the tree by her tent.

" Are you going out?" Winter asked. She followed after him. Daryl sat down on the ground and spread the sticks out so she sat down across from him.

" Not right now. Figured I work on my shit before I head out." Daryl said, picking up a stick.

He unstrapped his knife from his right hip and handed it over to her. Winter smiled as she took it from him, making sure her finger tips touched his. Daryl's eyes widen slightly, making her smile. She withdrew her arm then looked down to grab a stick. Her shirt was sitting low on her cleavage, revealing a little more then she usually did. As she picked up a stick to start craving, she glanced up at him through her lashes. His eyes were on her chest but the look only lasted a second before he dropped his eyes to his own work.

' Point one for me.' She silently told herself.

They worked in silence for a while. Each working a knife against the tip of a stick until the stick was pointed. Every time she set an arrow down or picked up a stick, she made sure to bend over so her tits were showing. The times she was able to steal glances at him, she noticed that he was trying hard not to look down her shirt but was failing. Every time his eyes met her tits, he would clear his throat and blush.

' Okay, he's not gay and he likes tits. If nothing else, he likes my tits and wants to see more of them.' She thought.

She wasn't super big in the breasts department but she wasn't big anywhere. She could fill a bra, a hand and a mouth and had always been told that was enough. But it didn't seem to matter to Daryl how big she was because he was into them and wanted to see more as far as she was considered. Winter smiled. She had no problem with him looking.

So after about an hour or so of working, Winter had a show of stretching her arms above her head. She made sure the bottom of her shirt came up and revealed her stomach. Daryl's head was down slightly but again, she could see that he was looking. His eyes moved down her body and went right to her stomach at the same time his tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip. Winter smiled again before she dropped her arms.

" I need a drink. You want something?" She asked as she stood up. Daryl dropped his eyes and flushed as he shook his head.

" No. I'm gonna head out." He said. He started quickly gathering up his newly made arrows.

" Right now?" Winter asked in surprised.

" Yeah. Group needs meat." Daryl said.

" Let me come with you." She said. Daryl's head popped up.

" No." He said, causing her to frown.

" Why not?" Winter asked.

" You don't know how to shoot a cross bow." He knew it was a stupid excuse. It was a stupid reason but she had surprised him and he couldn't think fast.

" Then teach me. You have taught me everything else. You can teach me this. We have the arrows." She said. When he didn't answer her, Winter smiled and tilted her head. " Come on, Daryl. I'm tired of sitting around watching for walkers. Give me something else to do. Something else to take my mind off shit." Daryl's shoulders dropped while he looked at her. He briefly closed his eyes and seemed to be wrestling with himself for a few seconds before he looked at her again.

" Get somthin to drink then come with me." He said.

" Where are we going?" Winter asked.

" Target practice." Daryl said as he stood up.

XXXXXX

Daryl was pacing by her tent, watching her walk over to the cooking area of their camp. He was walking from the tree to her tent and back again. His eyes had glued themselves to her ass no matter how hard he had been trying to pull them away. His eyes hadn't been listening to him all day. They had been betraying him by stealing glances at her chest, glances he was sure she had seen him take. But he couldn't help it. Her tank top hung low and she wasn't careful when she bent down or leaned over. She was driving him insane.

' This is a mistake, Brother, and you know it.' Merle's voice had been quiet the past couple of days but surprise! He decided to make an appearance. Daryl brought his hand to his mouth and started to chew on his thumb nail. ' You know as well as I do, girls can't shoot.'

' Shut up.' Daryl said.

' But think how nice it's gonna be when her perfect ass is against your groin. Gonna give us some new jack off material.'

" You best shut the hell up." He mutter angrily. Winter had reached the center and was getting some water out of their drinking cooler.

' Look at her. She was all by offerin up those tits on a silver platter and you did nothin about it. Ain't I shown you better then that? Ain't old Merle shown you how to handle you some tits?' Merle asked.

Yeah, Merle had shown him. Daryl had seen what his brother did with women more times than he could count. He had walked into their trailer while Merle had some whore spread eagle on their couch and his mouth working her over. The whore had been moaning and pinching her nipples. Merle had pulled away, wiped his mouth and grinned at his baby brother.

" This here's how you eat a pussy. You gotta lick and suck up here, Daryl, then a bitch will do anything for ya." He pointed to her clit before he started rubbing it. The whore started moaning again. " You wanna a lick? You wanna taste her?" Daryl had frowned and shook his head. " Why the hell not? She gonna blow me afterwards. You like blow jobs, don't ya? Maybe you ain't had a blow job before. Stick around, I'll make her blow you when she's done with me." Without another word or looked over his shoulder, Merle drove back in between her legs. Daryl had turned and walked out quickly. He wanted no part of any girl Merle had been with. Merle had diseases Daryl didn't want.

' You might not have wanted to eat out that bitch but you want to eat out this one, don't ya?' Merle asked in a laugh. ' Yeah you do. You can't wait to have your head between her legs. You want to lick and suck her til she's screamin for more.'

" Leave me alone." He hissed to himself as Winter started towards him again. She was smiling and almost bouncing as she walked. He groaned to himself and shook his head. How the hell was he going to teach her to shoot the bow when he was hard as fuck? There was no way he could show her how to hold it with fire it without touching her. It was going to be a long day.

* _Sorry for the rant up above but I really hate when people say rude things and hide behind anonymous reviewing. Sent me a pm if you don't want other people to see it. And stop reading my low quality stories. I have a lot of people who love my stuff.*_


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! And thank you for all your amazing comments. One last thing about my oc's. yeah they almost all have siblings. I have 6 brothers and 1 sister so I have a hard time imaging my ocs without siblings. I paint and I was a medical assistant before I had my children so I write about the things I know about, having siblings, art, and medical related things. Thanks for listening to my vent!*_

Winter followed behind Daryl to a clearing close to the camp site. Daryl set his cross bow and arrows down on the ground then headed over to a tree across the clearing. He took his knife out and started chipping away at the bark. Winter picked up one of the arrows and started twirling it around while she watched him. Daryl didn't turn back around until he had chipped a good amount of the bark away. He re-strapped his knife as he made his way back to her. When he reached her, he leaned down and grabbed his cross bow off the ground. He snatched up one of his arrows and loaded it up. Then he stood up to his full height and handed the cross bow over to her.

" What?" Winter asked.

" Take it." Daryl said as he motioned with his arm. Winter smiled and reached out. When she took the weapon from him, her arm dropped slightly and she started to laugh. He reached out and grabbed her arm to study her.

" Okay, so it's heavier than I thought it was going to be." She said. She brought her other arm around and held onto it with both hands. " No wonder you're built like you are." She said without thinking. Daryl frowned as his face flushed.

" What?" He asked. Winter just laughed again and shook her head.

" So how am I supposed to do this?" She asked.

Daryl came to stand directly in front of Winter. He nudged her legs apart with one of his while he took a hold of her arms. He brought them up then moved around to the back of her. His left hand slipped along her left arm to her hand. He positioned her hand at the foregrip His right hand took a hold of hers and moved it towards the trigger while pushing the stock into her shoulder.

" There's gonna be a kick back when you pull the trigger." He said quietly. His head was against hers on the left side. " Look down the sight and close one of your eyes. Try and keep the center of the cleared spot on the tree in your sights. You aimin for that. You ready?"

" Ready." Winter said softly.

" On the count of three we gonna press on the trigger." He said, his breath slipped down her ear. "One..." his finger slipped over hers at the trigger. "Two...Three..." His finger squeezed hers, forcing her to pull the trigger, sending the arrow flying. Her right shoulder rocked back slightly from the kick back. He dropped his arms which made hers drop.

" Did you see that!" Winter said excitedly as she jumped around and faced him. " Did I hit it?" He looked to the tree. Her arrow had hit the tree above the mark he made.

" You hit the tree, that's for sure. You didn't hit the spot I made but you hit the tree." Daryl said, reaching out and taking the cross bow from her.

Winter smiled and went behind him to grab an arrow. She was still smiling as she handed it over to him. He reloaded the bow then turned to the side. Winter smiled as he took aim. Her eyes moved up his well defined arm and shoulder. They flowed down his back and waist His usual red shop rag was hanging out of his right back pocket Her smile widen as she took in his ass. What she won't give to squeeze it while he thrust between her legs. Her lips parted as her breath caught at the thought.

" You ready?" He asked.

" Ah, yeah." Winter said quickly. Her eyes were back on his cross bow and she felt herself blush. He pulled the trigger, his body barely registering the kick back. The arrow flew forward and landed directly dead center of his mark. His arms lowed and he glanced back at her.

" See? Ain't that hard." Daryl said. Winter came forward and shook her head.

" Okay, one, you made me straight on while you were standing to the side and two, you fire that thing all the time. I have done it once." She said.

" Try again then." He said, handing the weapon over.

Winter smiled and took the cross bow from him. He bent down and grabbed an arrow then stood up straight and took a hold of her shoulders. He turned her so she was standing with her left side facing the tree. Again he nudged her legs apart with his leg. His hands dropped to her waist where he gently guided her to the right position.

" Stand still." Daryl ordered. He took the cross bow back from her and loaded the weapon up before handing it back. Once again he positioned her arms and hands then stood back.

" Wait, where are you going?" She asked without dropping her arms. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest as he took a step back from her.

" Take aim and fire." He said.

" You aren't going to help me?" Winter asked.

" Ain't gonna be able to help you in the woods." Daryl said.

" I'm nervous." Winter admitted without looking away from the tree. Daryl sighed and moved around to the back of her again.

" Take a deep breath and hold it." He said softly. He held Winter's sharp inhale. " Do not take your eyes off the target. Let your breath out slowly. Once your lungs are completely empty of air, pull the trigger." He held Winter exhale a second before she pulled the trigger. Her arrow landed just above his. She jumped and laughed as she faced him.

" Look what I did!" She said. " I'm almost a bad ass like you!" Daryl tilted his head as he looked at her.

" What?" He asked. Winter smiled and put her hand out at the level of her head.

" There is where you are on the bad ass level. You're like an expert bad ass." Her other hand came up but stayed at the level of her stomach. " I'm right here at the baby bad ass level so I'm under you but I'm not worried. I'm sure you're going to bring me up." Daryl frowned. Did her voice change when she said that last part or did he just image it?

" What?" He asked because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

" I'm under you." No, he was right. Her voice was lower then it usually was. " But I'm not worried about it because I'm sure you can take me to where I need to go." Winter said. " I'm sure you can take me to where I want to be."

' She ain't talkin bout bein a bad ass!' Merle's voice exploded in his brain. ' She's talkin bout sex and gettin off! Orgasms, Daryl! She wants you to give her an orgasm! Do it!' Daryl briefly shook his head to clear it.

" I need to head out." Daryl said quietly. Winter nodded and held out his cross bow to him.

" Okay. Do you want me to come?" Winter knew what she was doing. She was hoping he was picking up on the double meaning of her words.

' Hot damn, Brother! Hell yeah you want her cum!' Merle yelled. Daryl could almost see him jumping around and clapping his hands.

" Only got one cross bow." He said. ' Stupid.' He told himself.

" That's okay. I could take care of whatever you might need me to do. I could hold whatever you want me to hold for you." Winter knew she had him. His cheeks were starting to turn red and she knew it had nothing to do with the heat coming from the sun. " Would you like me to do that for you?" Just when she was sure he was going to bolt, she changed tactics. She allowed her voice to come out of the bedroom and return to normal. " It might actually make hunting faster for you. You won't have to worry about skinning or gutting because I could do it." The spell she put over him was broke. Daryl cleared his throat and felt like he was back into a corner. He wanted to run away from her. He wanted to fire off a nasty, mean comment to her to make her turn away from him so he could be alone but his mind was blank. He found himself nodding.

" Yeah, alright." He heard himself say. Winter smiled.

" Cool. Let's go and get my backpack. We can fill it with water and arrows then head out. Sound good?" She asked.

" Yeah." He said. He followed her mindlessly back towards her tent.

' What the hell was that?' He was asking himself.

' She wants you. Now you take her in those woods and fuck her against a tree the way your old brother would. You just bend her over and take her from behind, you hear me? You make a Dixon proud for once in your stupid life! You ain't gonna find a better piece of ass than that!' Merle cheered.

* _I looked up the parts of a cross bow. The foregrip is the part at the front of the cross bow that Daryl holds onto to study it. The stock is the end part that rest against your shoulder*_


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

Their hunting trip went well and was fast. He killed, she skinned and gutted. They carried the meat in a plastic bag they had brought from the farmhouse. They stayed out in the woods until close to the evening. When they got back, Winter handed off the meat to Lori then went to one of the wells to wash off her hands while Daryl went to his camp to clean up. Andrea joined Winter, excited to talk to her friend.

" So I guess he told you and the talk went well." She said when they were alone.

" Told me what?" Winter asked.

" How he feels about you." Winter frowned and looked at her friend.

" What are you talking about?" She asked.

" Daryl." Andrea explained.

" Yeah, I got that much. But what about him?" Winter asked. It was Andrea's turn to frown. She looked up at the Daryl's site before she pumped out some water for Winter.

" You mean he didn't tell you anything?"

" Anything about what?" Winter asked. " What the hell are you talking about?"

During dinner, Daryl noticed the strange looks Winter was giving him. She had been staring at him with a strange expression on her face and was hardly talking to anyone. He kept clearing his throat and looking away from her. He was stealing glances at her but she had maintained her stare. After dinner, he quickly excused himself and hurried back to his own space for some privacy.

He was uncomfortable with her pointed looks. He didn't understand what had happen. They had gotten along well enough during target pratice and hunting. Although they hadn't talked much when they were out in the woods, he didn't think he had done or said anything to have pissed her off. He was sitting on the ground, staring into his fire when he heard someone hurrying towards him. His knees were bent and his hands were behind him, flat against the ground so he turned his head and saw it was Winter a second before she reached him. She straddled him, grabbed his face and kissed him so hard it took a few seconds for him to register and understand what was happening. By that time, her tongue was licking across his bottom lip. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

" What the hell, Girl?" He whispered.

" You're not a big talker, don't start talking now." Winter breathed out as she came for his mouth again. " Just put your arms around me." She ordered before she claimed him.

His arms reacted on their own. They came up and around her, crushing her chest to his. She pushed with her legs, knocking him backwards. Her hands moved to his neck while one of his went into her hair. He bunched it up, tilted his head and finally took control. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan when it came in contact with hers.

Twist, untwist, pull out, partially closed lips, and repeat.

She started rubbing herself against him and his reaction was strong and immediate. He thrust his hips up, pulling another moan from her. Her hair was soft and slipping through his fingers as their heads moved, tilting in different directions while they made out hard and deep. This was what he had been waiting for, what he had been wanting to do but had been to shy.

' Hell yeah!' Merle screamed. ' Fuck her, fuck her, fuck her! Get her ass in that tent and do her right, Dixon style!' As if she heard his brother's voice in her own mind, Winter pulled her head away and looked down at him.

" Take me to bed, Daryl." She whispered.

" You sure bout this?" He asked.

She smiled and slipped off him. She grabbed his arms and he helped her pull him up. She took his hands then stood up, yanking on him to rise. It was suddenly hard for him to breath. Their eyes were locked together as he stood up. She bit her bottom lip while they stared. She quickly hitched her head towards his tent and he was undone. She might have started it with him but he was the man and he was going to show her that. He started towards his home, pulling her by the hand. He unzipped the door, pushed her in then followed after her. It was when he reached down to zip it closed that he noticed his hands were shaking.

' You deserve this, brother. Claim your woman. For once in your life, make a claim on somthin that ain't your bike, your truck or your cross bow.' Merle said.

' You best leave me alone right now.' Daryl hissed to him. Merle's laughter errupted for a few seconds before it died down. Daryl zipped the tent up and locked his brother away. When he faced her, Winter was standing in the middle of his makeshift bed with her shirt and bra off. She was covering her breasts with her hands but it was still enough to make him want to start swearing. He swallowed hard.

' If she knew she was standin where I...' He shut the thought down before it was finished.

" Do you want to see them?" Winter whispered. He frowned but nodded. She smiled again and lowed her arms. He groaned as he took her in. " I want you to touch me." She said.

Daryl moved towards her without thinking. She reached out and took a hold of him by his wrists. She brought his hands up to make them cup her. Just like in his day dream, he slowly swept his thumbs across her nipples, surprised at how tight they got with such a small, light touch. Winter's eyes fluttered shut as she held her breath. He bent his head and kissed her hard. He was sure than that she was offering herself to him so he was going to take it. He kissed her slow and deep while he massaged her breasts in his hands but after a while his hand pushed her right breast up slightly. He dropped his mouth to her. Her hands came to his shirt. She whimpered at the same time his tongue moved in circles around her nipple. Daryl sucked her, tugged at her and gently licked at her before he pulled away.

" I wanna see you completely naked." He whispered into her ear. Winter smiled and shook her head, still keeping her eyes shut.

" That's not fair." She whispered. " I'm half naked but you're completely clothed." Daryl frowned and dropped his hands from her. He shook his head as he moved away from her. Winter looked at him in confusion. " What? What's going on?"

" You need to leave." He said as he grabbed her bra and shirt from his floor. " Take them, put them on and leave." He thrust them to her without looking.

" No, Daryl. What's going on?" She asked, pushing his arm away from her.

" Nothin. This ain't happenin. This can't happen. Get dressed and go home." He said pushing her shirt to her again.

" No. You want me. I can see it and I felt it." Not to mention Andrea had told her how much he did.

" Don't matter. Me gettin naked ain't part of the deal." Daryl said, giving her his back.

" Then how do you think we are going to have sex?" She snapped.

" Guess we ain't." He said. His head was down but he was rubbing his eyes with the fingers on his right hand.

" Don't. Don't do this, please." Winter asked gently. " Don't pull away from me when we have made it this far already." He felt her touch his arm and knew if he opened his eyes, she'd be standing in front of him. Daryl shook his head.

" I ain't like Shane. I ain't like T-Dog. I don't look like other men you been with." He admitted softly.

" What do you mean?" She asked. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

" I got shit on me. On my chest and stomach."

" What kind of shit?" Winter asked.

" Bad kind." Daryl said. Winter blinked slowly before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" I like you. I want to be with you. I'm attracted to you. What you think you have that is bad on you, I'm sure it's not." She said.

When he didn't respond, Winter opened her eyes. Through the light of the small lantern he had in his tent she could see his eyes were on fire. His face was flushed and he was mad. He yanked hard on his shirt, sending most to the buttons flying. The ones that hadn't fallen off, Daryl undid quickly. He pulled the button down shirt off and sent it flying. He grabbed his wife beater and pulled it off his chest. When he was bare chested, he took her hands and flattened them against his skin, against his marks.

" You feel them?" He snapped. He moved her hands around his chest and stomach. " You feel them scars and marks? They're disgustin! They're ugly! Now get dressed and go back to your little world where you can make fun of me with those dicks!" Winter shook her head.

" You aren't disgusting and you're so far from ugly it's ridiculous that you can even say that word. You have scars and marks. I have a scar on my stomach from a surgery I had when I was 16. I have marks on my inner thighs because I used too..." Winter's words died down when she realized what she was going to admit to him. She pressed her lips together and shook her head. No one knew this secret but if anyone needed to hear it, it was Daryl Dixon. " I have marks and scars on my inner thighs where I used to cut myself." Daryl's frown deepen.

" What?" He asked.

" I used to cut myself when I got depressed. I did it on my inner thighs so my dad and brother won't know." Winter said.

" I seen those pictures you have of you in your swim suit. If you had marks you wouldn't be wearing that shit." He snapped. Winter nodded.

" Those pictures were taken when I was 18. That was the last time I wore a suit without keeping towel around my waist. I started cutting when I was 19." She said.

" What you have got to be depressed bout?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I just went through a period in my life where I felt like things were out of control. A friend told me about the cutting. She was a cutter. She cut because she said the bleeding was the only thing she could control." Winter said.

Daryl stared hard at her. He was at a lost. Besides the issues with her mom, he had figured she had a nice, happy, normal life but hearing about that made him wonder if there were no normal lives. His right hand came up and grabbed her by the back of her neck. He yanked her too him and kissed her hard. He'd figured out soon enough if she was lying to him or not.

_* Important: Cutting yourself is a real problem and it does not fix anything. If you are a cutter, please get help.*_


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! I like to think that I write Daryl as Reedus plays him. I don't want to make him super romantic but I do think that because he is so damaged that when he finds someone who accepts him as he is, and he really believes she is accepting him, that he will completely latch on to her. He will do whatever he has to, to keep her safe. He will want her beside him so he knows she is safe. It's not because he's all hearts and flowers in love with her but because he cares about her and he had lost so much that he cares for that he won't want her out of his sight for long.*_

Winter was laying under Daryl while they made out. He had her and himself completely naked but had yet to move into her. He was rock hard and against her but he couldn't seem to push him forward. She was ready for him. He could feel her heat and wetness. He wanted in her so bad he was almost aching for her but he just couldn't move. Finally he growled and pulled away from her to sit on his knees.

" What?" Winter's voice was breathless. He put his hands on his hips while he frowned down at her.

" I need to see them." He said.

" See what?" She asked.

" Your marks." Winter sucked in her breath and bit down on her lip. She closed her eyes and nodded.

" Okay." She said.

" Show me where they are."

Winter opened her legs a little farther and brought one of her hands down. She ran it over a few of the marks close to where her legs join her hips. He reached behind him and grabbed his lantern. He brought it down, holding his breath. She moved her hand to allow him to see better. He leaned down and saw the thin scars in a line. One right after another. Winter covered her face with her hands. When Daryl touched one, she jumped, pulling his eyes to her face. He frowned, feeling the pain and embarrassment he knew she was feeling. He set the lantern down and moved to the other side of her. He gently touched the cut marks he found there.

She was still covering her face, jumping every time he brushed against her. Daryl let his breath go then shook his head. He took a deep breath and leaned down. He surprised her and himself when he brushed his lips against a scar. Winter's dropped her hands and stared down at him. He looked up at her then pulled back. They started at each other for a few seconds.

" I still think you look amazin." He admitted in a whisper. Winter took a shaky breath and swallowed hard as she nodded.

" I still think you look amazing." She whispered.

He laid down over her and ran his hand over her head. Winter reached down between them as he started to kiss her again. She grasped him, making him pause. Winter squeezed his head before she let her hand moved down him. When she reached the base of him, she looped some of her fingers around his balls and pulled him into her. He let her guide him inside her. Her warmth enveloping him and making him squeeze his eyes shut. She kept her hand on his base and balls until he was completely inside her then she put her hands into the hair at the back of his head.

" You sure about this, Girl?" He asked through gritted teeth. There was that word again. But Winter understood it. She understood his tone and what he meant by it. He wasn't calling her Girl because of her gender. It was his term of endearment. It was his way of calling her Babe or Baby.

" Just move, Daryl. Please." She whispered.

She kept her hips still as he pulled out of her but when he moved towards her again, she raised them up to greet him. He hissed into her neck as her warm, wetness started it's amazing sensations against him. She tilted her head back and moaned as he rubbed against the top of her core and massaged against the inside of her. No man she had been with had ever been able to hit both spots at the same time.

He continued thrusting against her, feeling her move and moan. Every time her hips met his, every time she moaned or whimpered, every time she pulled against his hair, his confidence grew. The more his confidence in himself grew, the stronger and harder his thrusts were becoming. He had imaged this moment, hoped and wished for it to happen and finally it was coming true. It felt like nothing he had ever been through before.

" Oh my God..." She started to pant out but ended up moaning instead.

Her breath changed suddenly. It grew faster and harder. Her fingers started opening and closing against the back of his head. She moaned and whimpered louder and louder until her head and shoulders came off his blankets. She cried out and held onto him tightly. Daryl was so stunned at her orgasm that he almost stopped moving. She was actually cumming under him. Something he was doing to her was making her feel good. He turned his head and started hitting her harder. His mouth was against her cheek and it fell open the second his own orgasm hit him. He buried himself as far inside of her as he could before his body locked up on him. His muscles tensed and he spilled himself all through her.

" Shit, shit, shit, Girl!" The feeling was unbelievable. All those times he had spend fantasying about being with her where nothing compared to the real thing.

After a few seconds, her head and shoulders dropped onto his blankets. His body gave up and he almost collapsed on top of her. His face came into her neck as he panted. She wrapped her legs around him to hold him closer to her. She sighed loudly, feeling completely content, comfortable and warm. She could feel him growing softer inside her. He felt it too because he started to move but she squeezed him.

" Not yet!" Winter said quickly. " Don't go yet, please." Daryl looked at her but she had her eyes closed. " Just stay inside me a little longer." He laid his head down on the pillow beside her. They didn't move until he completely fell out of her. He was spent, soft and wet against her leg.

" Have to get dressed, Girl." He whispered. Winter looked at him and shook her head.

" No. I want to stay with you tonight." She said.

" Wasn't plannin on kickin you out, just ain't safe to sleep naked. We need to ready in case somthin were to show up." Daryl said. Winter smiled and relaxed.

" You get me dressed. I'm too tired and feel too good to move." She said, closing her eyes again.

Daryl pulled away and turned to grab her panties and shirt. He slipped her little black thong up her legs. He stared at her thighs. They were wet with their combined sex. Winter raised up her hips to let him pull her thong up higher. He laid her shirt on her chest then made a grab for his boxers and wife-beater. He stood up and stepped into the plain blue boxers as she pulled her shirt on.

" You always wear those things?" He asked. Winter smiled and nodded.

" They were all I had back home. After Nick died, I grabbed all the bags I could find and packed up all my clothes, thongs and all. Would you like to see the others sometime?" He stared down hard at her. Winter was still smiling as she pushed herself up. Her hands came to his bare chest. She stepped up and brought her mouth to his. " Because I'd really like to show you them all." She whispered against him. Without thinking, his left hand came up and to the back of her neck. His other hand went to her lower back as he crushed her to him. He kissed her hard.

" I ain't ever gonna let anythin happen to you." He whispered after he kissed her. His eyes closed tightly. " You understand that, Girl? You're mine to take care of and I'm do just that. I lost my brother, I lost that little girl but I ain't gonna lost you."

" No, you aren't." Winter whispered back.

" You gonna stay with me, in here, in this tent." He whispered. Winter nodded and sighed.

" I don't want to be anywhere else." She said.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! *_

In the morning, when Daryl woke, he was laying on his right side, facing one wall of the tent. He sighed and shook his head. He rolled over onto his back and looked to his left side but found the blankets were empty. He frowned and looked to the roof of the tent. He shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

' That was one hell of a dream.' He told himself. The sound of the zipper on his tent made him drop his hands and sit up. Winter ducked into his tent and jumped at the sight of him.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back. " I didn't want to wake you up when I got up so I ran and got a shower. I was hoping I could slip in next to you." She quickly shred her shoes then came and sat by him.

" Kind of thought last night was a dream or maybe you changed your mind." Daryl said as he pushed himself up to stand.

" Oh it was real. I have the aches and pains to prove it." Daryl glanced behind him at her, making her smile. " You know what I'm talking about."

" The hell I do." He said, grabbed his shirt. He slipped it on then faced her. He bent down and grabbed his pants. He was surprised when Winter blushed.

" Well, you're a little rough." She said. Daryl dropped his eyes, turned back around, and it was his turn to blush.

" Oh. Sorry." He said. He stepped into his pants and pulled them up. He turned around to face her again.

" No, don't be. I liked it." He tilted his head as he glanced at her again.

" You sure about that, Girl? You ain't changed your mind?" Daryl asked.

" Not on your life." Winter said softly, shaking her head. " You?" Daryl shook his head. He looked down to his pants and started buttoning them closed.

" Can't say I have." He said. Winter smiled and brought her legs up so she could sit indian style.

" So, it's going to be a long day." Winter said. Daryl nodded.

" Reckon so." He said. He turned back around and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. " Give me a second, alright, Girl?"

" I'll be right here." She said with a smile.

Daryl stepped out and over to the side of his tent and started brushing his teeth. It was real. She was real. What had happen between them was real. He could hear her moving around inside his tent and wanted to know what she was doing but he had closed all the windows so he couldn't see her. He frowned and leaned over to spit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm then headed back towards the entrance of his tent. He unzipped it and slipped in with his head bent. He turned around and zipped it closed before tossing his stuff to the side.

" Gonna be a hot one." Daryl said as he turned around.

" Yeah, it's going to be." Winter said with a smile. She was sitting just where he had left her. Her legs were out straight but crossed at the ankles and she was naked. " So I know you are going to busy today, I thought maybe we could play before we started our day."

" That what you were doin while I was out there?" He asked because his mind is almost blank.

" Yeah but if you don't like it..." Winter let her voice trail off.

" Didn't say that." Daryl said. " I like it. Don't you worry none bout that." He said.

" Then why aren't you showing me how much you like it?" She asked.

XXXXXX

Daryl kept a tight grip on her hand as he led her back to the camp. They had missed breakfast but neither one seem to mind. Her face was flushed and his shoulder had a fresh bite mark on it that matched her teeth. He felt relaxed for the first time in his life. His body felt good, his mind was clear and he had an amazing woman with him. He had a woman who wasn't shy about her body even though she had marks on her thighs. Daryl pulled Winter into his side more.

" I want you to stay close to the farm house today. It's safer that way." He said.

" I have to move my stuff today. You said you wanted me to move in with you." Winter said.

" I'll get your stuff. I don't want you out here or alone til we figure out what we are gonna with that kid." Daryl's eyes were scanning the field as they walked.

" I sort of forgot about him." Winter said softly. Daryl looked quickly down at her.

" Don't." Daryl said, making her look at him. " Don't forget about him. He's dangerous, Girl, you hear me." Winter nodded.

" I understand." She said.

After he saw her to the house, he stopped by the shred and picked up a hammer, some nails, and boards before he headed to the barn Randall was being kept in. He climbed onto one of the porches and started work on the barn. He was going to security it and repair it. He picked up a board and allowed his mind to wonder to their morning.

When he didn't move to her, Winter stood up and went to him. They locked eyes as her hands came to belt. She gave him a small smile while she undid it. His hands went into fists at his sides but he still didn't reach for her. It was all still too new to him and he was nervous about acting too fast. He just stared down at her.

She pulled his belt apart then started on his zipper before he moved. He took a hold of her wrists and started towards her. He pushed her back towards the center of his bed. Winter smiled and sighed. They moved to their knees before she laid back and he moved over her. He dipped his head down to her neck while he went to work on his pants to finish what she had started.

He groaned and her breath caught as they moved. One of her hands pulled his shirt away from his shoulder before she bit into him. Her other hand was holding onto his hip. His left hand was in her hair but his other hand was planted on the floor beside her head. He was squeezing his eyes shut and licked across his lips. She set the pace. She made it hard and fast. She drove him forward with her moans, sighs, and whimpers. Her nails dug into his hip, harder and harder until her hand opened and she started to cum.

" Daryl?" Winter called out, making him jump. He shook his head and looked down at her with a blush trying to crept over him. She smiled up at him. " I brought you some tea. It's hot and I thought you could use a drink." She was holding a tray with a pitcher of tea and two glasses filled with ice. Daryl stood up and wiped across his forehead.

" What the hell you doin here?" Daryl asked. Winter laughed.

" You want this tea or not?" She asked. Daryl nodded and walked to the edge of the porch. He jumped down, landing right in front of her. Winter smiled as he took a glass. She balanced the tray with one hand and picked up the pitcher. She poured out his drink at the same time Randall start yelling.

" Help! Help me, Please! Lady! Let me out!" Winter's face paled as she met Daryl's eyes. He looked to the side of barn then back at her.

" Go on. Go back to the house." He said to her.

" Daryl," She said softly.

" Go on. I'll handle this." He said. She shook her head.

" I want to see him." She said, surprising him.

" No, ain't no point." Daryl said.

" Listen, you maybe my boyfriend now but that doesn't mean you tell me what to do. I want to see him." She said.

" Boyfriend? I ain't no boy." He said with a frown. Winter smiled and shook her head.

" No, you aren't. You are a man through and through." She said. They looked at each other for a few seconds. His eyes were squinting and he licked the side of his mouth before he finally nodded. He set his glass down then moved to the barn door. He undid the lock then pushed the door open.

" Is that you, lady?" Randall asked from his spot on the ground.

" Wait here." Daryl said. He went into the barn and over to the boy. " This is my woman comin in here. You best show her some respect, you hear me! Don't you be sayin anythin nasty to her or we gonna have a problem." Daryl moved back to the door and looked at her. " I don't want him knowin your name." Winter nodded then followed him inside. Daryl stood back and watched as Winter set her tray down slowly. She swallowed hard.

" Would you like something to drink?" Winter asked softly.

" Y...yes." Randall stuttered out.

" I said show my woman some respect! Yes what?" Daryl snapped.

" Yes, ma'am, please." Randall asked.

" I only have sweet tea. Is that alright?" Winter asked, pouring some tea into the extra glass.

" I'd take anything." Randall said. Winter walked to stand in front of him

" I'll help you since you're blindfolded. Are you ready?" She asked as she stared down at him.

Daryl watched as she took a hold of Randall's chin. She brought the cup to his mouth and the boy drank fast and hard. Winter's eyes shifted behind him. She sucked in her breath when she saw his wrists. She took the cup away from him so Randall could breath. She shook her head with her eyes closed. His wrists were raw and bleeding.

" Thank you, ma'am." He said.

" Stop struggling so much, okay? You're tearing your wrists up." Winter said. She took a step away from him then face Daryl. He was leaning against a pole with his arms crossed over his chest. She bit into her bottom lip. " I'm going back to the farmhouse." Daryl nodded and came forward. He stopped walking when he reached her. He brought his hand up and tugged some of her hair behind her ear.

" You're a really nice, lady." Randall said. " A lot nicer then everyone else around here." Winter closed her eyes and brought a hand to Daryl's chest.

" I need to go." She whispered.

" Go on then, Girl." Daryl said softly. She nodded before she pulled away. She picked up the tray she had brought in and walked away.

" Your woman, she smells good." Randall said.

" Man, you best shut the hell up and don't be talkin bout my woman." Daryl snapped. He grabbed the gag Randall had some how pushed out his mouth. " You keep that shit in your fuckin mouth!" He yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! I'm slowing things down a little bit. Instead of Daryl fixing the barn and Shane's interaction with Randall happening in one day and night, I'm breaking things up.*_

When Daryl finished with the barn, he climbed down then started back to the farmhouse. He wanted to see her. He always wanted to see her but now that they were a they, he didn't have to hold back or come up with a stupid excuse to be around her. He kept his head down as he walked through the field. He didn't notice Rick coming up to him until he spoke.

" Hey Daryl, can I talk to you a second?" Rick asked. Daryl looked up and frowned. He wasn't angry, frowning was just what came natural to him.

" Yeah." He said.

" I want to make sure the fields are clear. I'd like you, T-Dog, Andrea and Shane to head out to the surround ones. Just do a quick once over. Then tomorrow we'll take a look of a map of the area and pick a place to take Randall." Rick said as they walked together towards the farm house.

" Sounds good." Daryl said.

" With everything that has been going on, I never got to thank you for taking care of Dale." Daryl nodded.

" Ain't nothin. You ain't got to do all the heavy liftin around here." His eyes went to the side of farmhouse where Winter was disappearing too. " Listen, I gotta...take a piss. I'll get with T-Dog and them in a little bit." Daryl said before he hurried away.

Winter sighed and bent down to grab one of Daryl's shirts that she had washed. She snapped it in the air before she hung it up. Once the shirt was in place, she leaned back down and grabbed another shirt. She heard a loud sigh behind her and knew he was there. She could almost feel his glare against her back. He was a glarer but this time, he wasn't actually angry.

" What?" Winter asked without turning around.

" This ain't the inside of the house." Daryl said, making her laugh.

" I never said I'd be inside the house." She said.

" I gotta head out." Daryl said.

" Hunting? I thought you said this morning you won't need to go today." She said, finally turning to face him. He was leaning against the side of the house.

" It ain't like that." He said. " Goin to the fields with T-Dog, Andrea, and Shane to look for walkers."

" Why you?" Winter asked. She bent down and grabbed another shirt. She turned back around to hang it up. She didn't want him to see the fear on her face.

" Why not me?" Daryl asked. Winter swallowed and shook her head as she adjusted the shirt on the clothes line. " Why not me, Girl?" Winter rubbed her lips together before biting the lower one. " Tell me why I shouldn't go." He pushed.

" Maybe because it's not just about you anymore." She wasn't looking at him as she grabbed another shirt from the basket.

" Never was. It was always bout the group." Daryl said. She nodded.

" Okay then." She answered.

" You know somthin I don't? Somthin bout why I shouldn't go?" He pushed away from the house and started towards her. " Huh, Girl?" He walked around her until he was standing in front of her. Winter was trying not to smile as she worked. He found himself wanting to smile at her.

" Just be safe." She said, still not meeting his eyes.

" That really what you want to tell me?" Daryl asked.

" I picked us out a spot in the farmhouse. It's in the dining room."

" I was thinkin we should be in the attic." He said. Finally Winter looked at him.

" Why? Everyone is going to be in the living and dining room." She said. Daryl nodded.

" Yeah, they are." Winter tilted her head then started to laugh.

" Oh I get it."

" Ain't nothin to get, Girl. I like havin my own space. I don't want anyone in my space." Daryl said.

" But you want me in the attic with you." Winter pointed out.

" You're part of my space." Daryl said. Winter laughed. " The attic will be safe. The trap door with the ladder to the attic has a string we are gonna pull up so no one, walkers or people, can get in. If we need to make a quick get away, we can climb out the window to the porch roof then the ground. Ain't that far." Winter nodded and grabbed another shirt.

" Okay, I'll move my stuff. I went with T-Dog to take down my tent but I didn't get your stuff. I didn't want to invade your personal space." She said.

" Think we're past worrin bout invadin each other's personal space". Daryl said. Winter smiled and continued to hang up the clothes. " So you changed the subject. Why shouldn't I go out into the fields?" He asked. Winter looked at him again.

" Because I will worry about you."

Daryl took a hold of his straps of his cross bow and looked away. Winter knew he was uncomfortable with what she said, uncomfortable with the admitting of positive feelings towards him so she stay quiet to give him time to process it. She went back to the clothes. She knew right away when he looked back at her. He studied her as she worked, trying to figure out if she was telling him the truth or not.

" We can run out and pack my stuff up. See if Shane will let us use his car. We can pack it up then you drive it back while I ride the bike." Daryl said. Winter nodded.

" Okay. I'm done with the clothes so we can do it now if you want." Winter said.

" Sounds right." To her surprised he moved forward and reached down to pick up the basket she had the clothes in. He picked it up and tossed it to his right hand. His left hand came out and took her right one. " Come on, Girl."

XXXXXX

Daryl and Winter found Rick and Shane at the old camp site. Shane was taking his tent down while Rick was putting out their fire. Daryl squeezed her hand before he let her go. He watched her as she walked over to Shane. Daryl wasn't a fan of the man. Shane had a wild look in his eyes and was coming undone, Daryl was sure of it.

" Hey Daryl," Rick said. " I'd like to talk to you about how we can set up a watch schedule." Daryl pulled his eyes away from her to look at the cop.

" Shane?" Winter asked when she was close to him. Shane looked up from pulling a tent post out of the tent.

" What can I do for you, Winter?" He asked.

" We need to take Daryl's stuff down and I was wondering if we could use your car to put it in and drive it to the house." Winter asked. Shane sighed and looked down as he got to work again.

" What the hell do you people think I am, a taxi? Daryl uses the car to get your shit, you want it to get his." He said, shaking his head.

" If you don't want us to then say it. I'll just ask Hershel for his truck. You don't have to be a dick." She snapped, making Shane look at her again. He looked behind her at Rick and Daryl then back at her.

" Let me ask you something. What do you think of Rick wanting Daryl to do all this stuff suddenly?" Winter frowned.

" I don't know. I think maybe Rick is just taping into a resource he should have taped into a long time ago." Winter say.

" You really think Daryl is a resource?" Shane asked. " I mean, hasn't he been some what violent and withdrawn?"

" You want to know what I really think?" She asked. Shane stood up and took the keys out of his pocket.

" Yeah." He said, handing them over to her.

" I think you have been withdrawn. I think whatever shit you got into with Lori is still affecting you. I think your shit attitude is bring down the group and I, for one, am sick of it." She snatched the keys from him but Shane didn't let it go. He yanked his arm towards him, pulling her forward hard.

" Maybe I'm sick of you." He hissed out.

" Let go of me." Winter said as she stared hard at him. Shane's free hand came up and grabbed her arm, holding her to him.

" Everyone else has shit happening to them but no one is tucking their tail and running." Shane hissed.

" Hey!" They heard Daryl yell out.

" Shane, let her go!" Rick called. They could hear the pair coming for them but neither Shane or Winter would be the first to look away.

" No one is opting out." Shane said.

" Let me the fuck go or you're going to get more then just a little scratch on your face." Winter said, her voice low.

" And from who? Daryl? Just because you fucked him doesn't mean he'll do shit for you." Then Shane pushed her away from him so fast, Winter stumbled. Before she fell back, Rick caught her and righted her. Daryl flew pass her and grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt.

" What the fuck do you think you're doin touchin my woman?" Daryl spit out as he pushed Shane backwards.

" Oh she's your woman now? Since when have you ever cared about anything but your self!" Shane yelled as he grabbed Daryl's wrists.

" You alright? You okay?" Rick was asking Winter as he rubbed her arms.

" I'm fine." She said, staring at Shane and Daryl.

" I been takin more care of this group then you have! You been out there huntin in the woods for everyone?" Daryl yelled.

" Oh so now that you got your dick wet you think you're a big man! You think you can step up and be second in command?" Winter pulled away from Rick and moved to the two men. " Just because you fucked a whore doesn't mean..." Shane didn't have a chance to finish his sentience. To the three men's surprised Winter drilled Shane hard in the mouth. Daryl let him go in shock. Shane brought his hand to his mouth when she pulled back. Rick's eyebrows went up while Daryl stared at her.

" That's for putting your hands on me!" She yelled. Winter didn't miss a beat when she punched him again. " That's for calling me a whore!" She yelled. She moved to hit him again but Rick's arms wrapped around her waist and flipped her away from him.

" That's enough!" He said quickly.

" Fuck you, Shane!" She yelled. Shane spit blood onto the ground.

" You keep that crazy bitch away from me!" He yelled. Daryl was too stunned to register what Shane said. He turned and grabbed Winter from Rick. When she started to fight him, he bend down and flipped her over his shoulder and started towards his tent.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review!*_

" Put me down!" Winter yelled as she placed her hands against Daryl's lower back and pushed herself up. She looked towards Rick and Shane. Rick had his hands on his hips while he talked to Shane who was wiping his mouth.

" Not til you calm the fuck down, Girl." Daryl almost grunted out as he stormed to his tent. " Put you down now and you'll just head back over to him and he ain't likely to let you pop off and hit him again. He'd hit you back and then I'd have to kill him."

" Put me down, Daryl!" Winter yelled as she smacked against his back. His arm around her legs tighten as he shook her quickly.

" Woman!" He said sharply, making her pause. " Don't be hittin me." Winter blew out a large breath as she collapsed against his back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. Daryl glanced down at her hands then back up towards his camp site.

Once he reached his tent, he leaned down and unzipped it. He walked in, but instead of setting her down, he turned and zipped the tent closed. Winter expected him to put her down then but he turned back around and moved to the center of his tent. He finally set her down, only to stare hard into her face. His hands were on his hips and his frown was set deep. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

" I'm not sorry I punched him." She snapped.

" Didn't think you would be." He said. She looked at him then away quickly. She shifted to the right side then the left again. After a few minutes she sighed and dropped her arms. She brought her right hand up and touched her knuckles.

" My hand hurts." She said softly. Daryl nodded.

" You ever hit anyone before?" He asked.

" Not in the face." Winter said. Daryl reached out and took a hold of her. He brought her hand to him and brushed his fingers over her knuckles.

" Just about the hottest thing I ever saw." He said while he rubbed against her. When she didn't say anything, he brought his bright blue eyes back to her face. " Damn sexy if you ask me." He squeezed her hand then pulled her towards him. " Yeah, down right sexy." His left hand came up and went into her hair. He pulled her hair to force her head to tilt up. " Got me pretty hard." Winter's chest rose and fell slowly as she swallowed. Their eyes were glued to each other. " Thinkin I ain't gonna be able to pack up my shit til I get a break from this hard on." His right arm went around her waist as he gathered her to him, making sure she was pressed completely against him.

" Yeah, I can feel how hard you are." She whispered.

" Been hard since the day I saw you comin out of that RV. Ain't ever had so many hard ons in my fuckin life." He muttered as he brought his mouth down to hers.

" There might be something I can do to help you out with that." She whispered with her eyes closed.

" Yeah, reckon there is. Reckon it's gonna feel pretty good, too." Daryl whispered before he kissed her. "Gonna have to make this fast, alright Girl? Then tonight we can do it right, nice, slow and long."

And fast it went. He spun her around with his hands coming around her waist to undo her jeans. She kicked her shoes off quickly. He sank to his knees to yank her jeans and panties down. She stepped out of them so he could toss them to the side. He stood up then and place a strong hand against her shoulder. He undid his pants in record time then yanked her against him.

" Get on your knees." His voice was low, deep and rough sounding. Winter moaned but did as he asked. She fell forward, letting her hands caught her. He followed her example, going down on his knees behind her. He took a hold of himself and moved so he was completely against her.

And it went as he said it would. The adrenaline of the fight with Shane coursed through them, pulling them both to their ends quickly. She rocked against him with her ass hitting his stomach while his hands gripped her hips. His face was set in a frown with him biting the inside of his bottom lip. Winter moaned while he grunted and groaned. His stomach was on fire with excitement. This had been one of his number one fantasies. At her end, her hands tighten on his blankets. She threw her head back, sending her hair across her back in a mass of dark waves. His end made his mouth fall open and his eyes shut while he groaned loud.

XXXXXX

Daryl walked through the hallway of the second level of the farmhouse to the attic ladder which Winter had left down for him. He, Andrea, T-Dog and Shane had dispatched all the walkers they had found in the fields. Shane wasn't talking to anyone. His bottom lip was swollen from her small fist. He had sent Daryl a few glares but Daryl had been riding through his orgasm afterglow and didn't care. He smiled to himself again as he climbed up the ladder. Daryl emerged into the attic and saw how Winter had set it up for them. She looked up and smiled at him.

" Hi." She said. " So look, last night you slept on my right side so I set you out a pair of pants and a shirt right by your pillow in case we have to leave in the middle of the night. I left all of our clothes in the bags and they are by the window facing the cars." His eyes followed her hand as she pointed things out to him. " Between your blankets and mine our bed is actually not that uncomfortable. All your arrows are in two piles, a pile by the bed and a pile by the window. I set your lantern up in front of our bed so we could have some light. So what do you think?" He nodded.

" I think you planned good." Daryl said. Winter smiled and sat straight down in the center of their bed.

" Did you see any?" She asked. Daryl frowned and nodded, making her sit straight up. " How many?"

" 6. " He said. She nodded and swallowed hard. Daryl started forward, moving to his side of the bed. He slipped his cross bow off and set it down carefully. " Gotta go on watch tonight with T-Dog. I'm gonna be on the porch roof."

" Are you staying out late?" Winter asked. Daryl nodded and sat down. His arms came to rest against his knees as he clasped his hands together.

" Tomorrow Rick and I are takin that kid out. Gonna find a place and drop him off." Winter sighed and nodded.

" So you aren't going to kill him?" She asked.

" No." Daryl said. He looked down at his shoes. " I want you to stay away from Shane while I'm gone. Man ain't right, he ain't safe." He tilted his head and looked at her again. " And you pissed him off so he's gonna be gunning for you. I'd be damned if he gets his hands on you."

" Where is he sleeping tonight?" She asked.

" His tent. He's the only one who ain't moved his stuff in here." He said.

" What time do you need to be out there?" Winter asked.

" Bout two hours." Daryl said, making her smile.

" Didn't you promise me some long, slow private time?" She asked.

Afterwards, Daryl was laying on his back with his legs and arms spread wide. Winter was on her back with her head on his shoulder and her eyes shut. Her right hand was across his stomach. She was so beautiful in his eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless, despite the scars and her tattoos. He loved the feel of it against his. He loved watching her while they played. Her pleasure would flow over her face and come out in her noises and that drove him forward.

" What'd you do before the world went to shit?" He asked. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but didn't move. He still wasn't completely confident in himself. Daryl was still surprised and a little embarrassed by his actions in his tent when he had started the sex they had had after she punched Shane.

" You'll never believe me." Winter said. He lifted his head to look at her but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were shut so he let his eyes roam her naked body.

" Stripper?" He asked. Winter opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at him while she laughed.

" No!" She said.

" Then what?" He asked, forcing his eyes to hers instead of on her tits or between her legs. He loved that she kept herself trimmed and tight. Trips into the town to raid it had brought all the woman razors and excitement. She brought her head down and closed her eyes again. She started to rub the back of her fingers against his stomach.

" I was a bike messenger." She said. Now that her eyes were closed, his eyes were free to take her in again.

" No shit?" He asked.

" No shit. I delivered letters and small packages on my 10 speed. Every other weekend I drove a cab." Winter said.

" You make good money doin that?" He asked. Winter shrugged against him.

" Not great but I could pay what I needed to each month. I lived with my brother and he was a cop. About three weeks before the outbreak we had to move out of our building because the land lord found black mold in some of the walls. Everyone had to move while they tried to clean it up. So we went back to live with our dad." She explained.

" You ain't had a boyfriend or nothin?" Daryl asked.

" No. There wasn't really to many guys I liked. Besides, it was hard to have a boyfriend with an overprotective cop brother." Daryl nodded even though she couldn't see him. He frowned and started at the ceiling. He could just image how her brother would have reacted if she had brought him home. "What did you do?"

" Not a lot. Just odd and ends. Did whatever I could. Painted houses, fixed roofs, worked on cars, that kind of shit." He said.

" You should have been a hooker." Winter said.

" What?" Daryl asked, looking down at her quickly. Winter turned onto her right side and smiled when she looked at him.

" You should have been a hooker because you are good in bed." Daryl shook his head and looked back to the ceiling.

" Ain't no one gonna pay to be with me." He muttered. Winter shook her head and pushed herself up so she was sitting up.

" Not true. I would cuz...ah, yeah. These four times we have had sex...amazing." She said with a grin. Daryl shook his head and sat up. He started gathering up his clothes.

" Need to get to watch." He muttered again.

" You can't handle someone saying something nice about you, can you?" Winter asked. Daryl stood up and threw on his boxers without looking at her.

" What the hell you talkin bout?" He asked. Winter stood up and grabbed his hands. He looked at her with a frown. She brought herself close to him and made him put his arms around her waist.

" Right now? I'm talking about how good you are in bed and you just pushed it off." Her hands came to his chest while he kept his frown. " Look around you, Daryl. The group wouldn't have made it this far without your hunting skills. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't come after me and known what to do to keep me alive. Your tracking skills are insanely good, I mean seriously. You just see shit that no one else can. Take these as I mean them. They aren't just compliments, they are truths about you and your amazing skills." He didn't say anything for a few seconds but she could see that he was processing everything she had just said. Finally, he patted against her lower back.

" Get dressed, Girl. Standin right in front of an open window. I don't even want a dead guy seein you like this. This is for me."

After they were both dressed, Daryl strapped on his cross bow. He walked to the window then turned back around to watch her as she readjusted their blankets. He had one hand on the window frame and the other holding the strap of his weapon. He watched her and sighed. Merle and his dad would never believe that he had a woman like her wanting him, saying the things she said to him, and waiting for him to return to her. Maybe she was right about him. She didn't seem like the type to blow smoke up some one's ass.

" I'll be back in a couple of hours, alright Girl?" He asked softly.

" Be careful. Don't fall off the roof or anything." Winter said.

" You sure you still want to be up here?" Daryl asked. Winter smiled and looked at him.

" Hurry back, okay? I actually get worried when we are apart." She said before she went back to her work. Daryl nodded and patted the window frame before he climbed out and onto the porch roof.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! Thank you guys for all the adds and follows!* _

Keeping watch was not just about looking with his eyes. Daryl was also listening. Walkers made noises, noises that were different then anything else, noises that he knew and could pick up on right away. Even if they were far away, Daryl could pick up on them. They moaned and groaned. They made sounds like a baby who just learned it had a voice box. So as he walked slowly across the porch, his eyes scanned the fields while his ears strained for hear everything.

Thankfully though, there was nothing but the night insects.

As he walked, his mind started to wander. He thought about how she looked as she moved on top of him. Chills swept through him as he remembered her biting her lip and bouncing on him. His hands gripped her hips while his hips raised up on their own. He braced himself against the floor when his ass came up. He had been out of control and she brought him there for the first time since he found Merle's hand.

Daryl had lost it when he found it. He had been screaming and pacing around the roof. He made himself a promise then that he would never lost control like that again. And he hadn't. He had slipped at the CDC. He had gotten in Dr. Jenner's face but the look on Winter's face had pulled him back. Her eyes were wide with fear and he forced himself back in control. He was going to get her out of there. He then stayed in control of himself until just a few hours ago when Winter rode him like it was her job.

The thought that her job could be, and should be, riding him, made Daryl grin. He could have a time sheet mounted on the wall and she'd have to punch in, strip for him, then ride him into heaven. Because that's where she had been taking him every time they had sex. He didn't like to think about how she got so good at it. He preferred to think she was just a natural and leave it at that.

" Hey Daryl!" Shane called up, startling him. Daryl walked to the edge of the roof and glared down at him. Shane rubbed his lip as he cocked one eyebrow up. " What the hell, man? You didn't even see or hear me coming up." He shook his head and made a tisk tisk sound. " Ain't safe, man. That girl's clouding your mind."

" You ain't gotta worry about my mind or my woman." He snapped.

" Well I do when it comes to the safety of the group, now don't I?" Shane said. He dropped his hand from his mouth to his hips.

" Group's plenty safe." Daryl snapped.

" Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Rick got this handle. Let me ask you something, there Daryl. Can you say you agree with he's doing with Randall? I mean, you do remember what he said about those guys in his group raping women. You don't really think he had nothing to do with that, do you? You and I both know that if he didn't take his turn inside those girls, he at least held them down." Shane pointed out.

" You got a point here?" Daryl asked. Shane laughed and looked away before running his hand over his head. He looked back at Daryl and narrowed his eyes.

" My point is how are you going to feel when that little bastard leads his group here and you have to watch him rape your woman? How are you going to feel when he holds her down for someone else to have their turn with her?"

" Ain't no one gonna touch her." Daryl spit out. " She belongs to me. Ain't no one gonna touch what belongs to me!"

" You think those guys care that she's your little girlfriend? They will beat you until you are within an inch of your life, tie you up, and make you watch while they have their way with her. You are going to have to watch while she screams and cries for you, knowing there ain't nothing you can do about it. They will rape every one of these women and there is not a damn thing we can do about it. You and I both know what type of men Randall's running with."

Daryl frowned and couldn't deny what Shane was saying. His brother and dad were those type of men. They wouldn't care who belongs who. They will take what they want. Daryl knew how to fight. He knew how to take punches and give them. He had learned how to fight at a very young age but he wasn't stupid enough to think he could take on five or six men at once. Shane was right. They would make him watch while they tortured her. Winter would fight until one of them held her arms down over her head and two others forced her legs apart. She would scream and cry and beg for him to help her and there would be nothing he could do about it but watch. The thought alone made him clutch his fists and grit his teeth together.

" But I know how we can stop it before it even happens." Shane said.

" How's that?" Daryl didn't need to asked. He knew all ready.

" We need to kill him. You and me. We have to kill him because there is no way Rick's going to do it. He's hell bent on setting this kid free." Daryl narrowed his eyes at him.

" What the hell do you care about Winter for? She hit you in mouth. Figured you'd still be mad enough to want to hurt her." He said.

" Can't say she's my favorite person right now but that doesn't mean I want harm to come her way. We have to think about what's good for the group, don't we? Besides, it won't just be Winter they will take their turn with. It will be all the women. All the women we are supposing to be taking care of." Shane paused and let everything he had just said sink into Daryl's brain. After a while Shane shook his head. " I don't know, man. Maybe I'm just talking, you know? Maybe I'm too worried. I just think Rick is running with his heart and not his head. He is stuck back in the world where there aren't walkers but that's not our world now." Shane shrugged his shoulders. " Just something to think about. Night, Daryl." He turned away and hurried to his tent.

A few hours later Rick came out of the farmhouse and signaled up to Daryl to let him know he was taking over the watch. Daryl walked back to their window with a frown. Shane's words had replayed over and over again. He agreed with the man and he didn't agree. He wanted to kill Randall, he didn't want too. If he told Rick they needed to kill Randall, and went ahead and did it, Winter would be upset. Daryl knew that much. She didn't want the boy dead and since she had seen him, that thought was cemented into her.

Daryl's frown deepen as he reached up and grabbed a hold of the window frame. He pulled himself up and into their window. He pulled the window down so it was only open a crack then he moved to his side of the bed. She was laying on her left side and he thought he could tell by the slow rise and fall of her chest that she was still sleeping. The moonlight coming in from the window was spread across their bed.

He slipped his cross bow off and set it on the floor. Daryl sat down and quickly undid the laces of his boots He slipped them off and set them by the clothes she had laid out for him. He stood up again and undid his pants. He would sleep in his boxers and wife beater. The attic was, thankfully, warm and not as hot as it would have been in the middle of summer.

He pulled the blankets up and slipped down next to her. He laid on his left side and stared at her for a while. Daryl wanted to move into her. He wanted to put himself against her but couldn't move himself forward. He really hated that his fear of her rejecting him was ruling him still, overwhelming him. It was what was keeping him from going to her.

" Are you going to lay with me?" Winter whispered.

" Thought you were sleepin." He whispered.

" I'm a light sleeper now, thanks to the walkers." She said.

When he didn't move, Winter started to bring herself back to him. She moved across their bed until she was completely against him. As if she knew what he was thinking and feeling, she reached behind her and took a hold of his arm, putting it around her waist. She interlaced their fingers and brought his hand up to rest in the middle of her chest. She snuggled more into the blankets then sighed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself the joy of having her against him. He wanted this. He wanted to be hugged. He wanted her wrapped up into him but he had never known how to ask for it or how to do it. But Winter made it easy for him. She took charge of it and him. He squeezed her hard. She bend her head and rubbed her chin against their fingers.

Shane was right. Laying with her, in the safety of their bed, feeling her against him, Daryl knew Shane was right. Randall would find his way back to his camp. He would tell the men that there were women at the farm house and those men would come for them. Winter would be hurt as well as Carol and the others. Daryl couldn't let that happen. Carol had been hurt enough, Winter was his to keep safe. No, he couldn't let that happen. But Rick was hell bent on setting the boy free which meant...Shane might be his only option. He frowned in the darkness.

Maybe Shane wasn't his only option. Maybe he and Rick could take the boy far enough away that he wouldn't find his way back. If he was blindfolded, and they took enough turns, the boy would be confused. Twenty, twenty-five, thirty miles away, that might be enough to ensure every one's safety. He shook his head to clear it.

" What's wrong?" Winter whispered. He squeezed her again.

" Ain't nothin wrong." Daryl answered.

" Well you relaxed then tensed up again and now you're shaking your head." She said. To his completely shock she brushed her lips against one of his fingers before she sucked in the skin there. He cleared his throat and shifted his hips away from her.

" You best stop that." He knew how he sounded. His voice was rough and low. He felt her smile before she released his skin. But she didn't pull away or stop. Instead her tongue snaked out and gather his finger up. When she brought her mouth to it and started to suck, he clamped his eyes shut and groaned. He pushed his hips against her ass without thinking. Her tongue swirled around his finger before she cupped it and started to suck again. " Winter." He warned as he started to thrust. She pulled his finger deep into the back of her throat, making his breath caught. She let go of his hand but kept his finger in her mouth. Winter slowly turned around and face him before she slowly, slowly, slowly, let him slid out of her. She smiled and gently pushed him onto his back.

" Let me take care of you." She whispered, climbing on top of him.

" Winter." He said as she disappeared under the blankets. Her little hands pulled apart the button on his boxers and carefully brought him out. His hands came to his face where he covered his eyes and shook his head.

' This ain't happening. Wake up.' He said to himself. But then her tongue licked up his length and his mind shut down.

" Ah, shittttt." He drew out. " Ah, shitttttt."

Her tongue slipped around the head of his cock before she took him completely her mouth. His hands flew down to her head. His fingers thread through her hair, feeling her head move against him. His head and shoulders came off the blankets a few seconds before they slammed back down again. Daryl arched his neck and tilted his head back as he groaned. One of her hands started to swirl his balls around. He bend his left leg because he had to move. He couldn't lay still with her mouth working him over like it was. He heard himself moan loudly before his mouth fell open. Her tongue swirled, her warmth overtook him. His stomach hitched and his balls tingled.

" Fuck!" He actually called out. " Fuckin stop!" He couldn't cum in her mouth. One thing he knew about women is they did not like cum in their mouth. " Fuckin stop or I'm cummin!" He tugged on her hair but she stayed put. Her head bobbed fasted and she sucked harder. There was nothing left. " Fuckin shit, Girl! I'm cummin! I'm cumming!" He announced a second before he rushed into her mouth. His legs tensed up, his stomach froze, his head lifted up and his back arched.

The force of the orgasm seized his body up on him. His fingers dug into her head, his hands shook, his mouth hung open with his chin in his chest. She drank hard and fast, pulling him down into her body. There was a moment where he thought, he hoped, he'd never stop cumming in her mouth. But the moment passed and his body gave out. He tumbled straight back onto their blankets. A loud rush of air left his body and his hands slipped from her head.

Winter slowly moved back up his length. It was growing softer by the second. When it completely slipped from her mouth, she carefully tucked him back into his boxers and closed them. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to make sure there was nothing on her lips then came out of the blankets. He was covering his eyes with his hands.

" That ain't ever happen to me before." He breathed out. Winter sat up on his stomach.

" What hasn't?" He shook his head but didn't answer. Winter tilted her head and frowned. " Have you never gotten a blow job before?" She asked.

" I got them before." He said. Winter shook her head, still not sure what he was talking about. A second later it hit her.

" Have you never gotten off with a blow job?" He shook her head, making her smile. He was still covering his eyes. " You have never had an orgasm from a blow job?" She asked again.

" Ain't no one stayed on long enough to get me off." He admitted.

" Well what did you think?" She asked in excitement. Daryl dropped his hands, letting them come to rest against her legs.

" Ain't nothin like it." He breathed out. " Ain't got words." Winter leaned down and kissed his pulse point. She moved to his side and laid down again.

" I just thought you might need something to help you relax, that's all." She said. He pushed himself onto his side. That time he didn't need her to push him. He threw his arm around her and yanked her hard against him


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review!*_

In the morning, when he woke, Daryl was laying on his back with his head turned to his right side. His right arm was straight out and his left hand was resting on his chest. He sighed and brought one of his hands to his face. He was rubbing his eyes with his fingers when Winter moved beside him. Her left leg went over his legs, her arm went around his waist and her head came to rest on his stomach. He dropped his hand from his face and looked down at her. He moved to her hair then pulled away again.

' Touch her, you fuckin pansy!' He yelled at himself. He brought his hand down again but yanked again for the second time. ' It's okay to touch her. I'm fuckin her, she sucked me off, I can touch her. She'll want me too.' For the third time he reached down to her. His finger tips finally came in contact with her hair. They danced their way slowly up to her head and didn't stop until he came in contact with her scalp. She sighed in response and snuggled into him more.

" When I was little, my dad would come into my room in the morning. He'd sat down right by my bed and he'd say, ' Wake up, little butterfly. Wake up and see what the world has to offer you today.' " She whispered. " He woke me up that way until I was a teen." He loved the way her voice sounded when she first woke up. It was low and hoarse as if she had been up all night screaming. He wanted to be the reason she was screaming all night.

" Why'd he call you little butterfly?" Daryl asked.

" I used to love butterflies and fairies so my dad bought me a set of wings. I wore them everywhere, all day, from the time I woke until I went to bed. I was 5 when he got them and that was when he started the nickname." Winter said. He sighed and continued to rub her head.

" Can't image you runnin around with wings on your back." He said while he watched his hand tangle in her hair. Winter laughed.

" Well I did. I kept them until they were falling apart. The day I finally let him throw them away I cried." She said. She tilted her head down and rubbed her face against his stomach. He wanted to push her away from him. She was pushing his shirt up and soon his scars would be touching the smooth, perfect skin on her face. He shifted without thinking. Winter pushed herself up and started to gather her hair. " I guess we should get up, huh?" He watched her fingers comb through her locks before she pulled it into a messy bun. " I'm thinking about letting Patricia cut my hair today. I guess she used to own a little beauty shop in town."

" Don't." He said so quickly that he blushed. Winter smiled and pushed their blankets off of her.

" No?" She asked. Daryl sat up and watched as she picked up her toothbrush.

" No. I like it long." He admitted. She smiled and faced him while she put toothpaste on her brush.

" You do?" She asked.

" Yeah." Winter laughed then moved to the window were she started to brush her teeth. Daryl sighed and grabbed the bottle of water she had brought up for them. He grabbed his own toothbrush and followed her example.

When they were done and changed, they decided to grab breakfast then hit the showers. Winter was going to be helping with boarding up the house while Daryl and Rick handled Randall. He was going to go along with Rick but suggest the turns and distance to him. He just couldn't kill him. She would be upset and he knew it.

They were sitting together at the long dining room table during breakfast. Winter had moved herself closer to him so that her right leg was against his left one. He had wanted to jump and look at her the moment she touched him but he had forced himself not to react. He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her against him. He told himself to enjoy knowing she wanted to touch him. Then a thought hit him. He was talking to himself. He was using his own voice to talk inside his head. Merle hadn't made an appearance inside his head since the first night they had sex.

" Daryl, after breakfast and everyone gets ready, you care to meet me outside on the porch? I got some maps from Hershel and I'd like to come up with a location to take Randall too before night fall." Rick said. He was sitting directly across from Daryl. Shane, who was on Winter's left side and sitting at the end of the table, cleared his throat. When both Daryl and Rick looked at him, he dropped his eyes to his eggs and shook his head. Daryl frowned.

" Sounds bout right." Daryl said to Rick. He was still frowning when he looked back at the cop. " Just give me bout half an hour." Winter's hand shot over to his leg and squeezed it. Daryl looked at her but she wasn't looking away from her plate. He cleared his throat and looked back at Rick. " Maybe an hour. Got somthin else to do first." Winter smiled as she brought her fork to her mouth.

" Alright, an hour it is. We'll meet directly out front." Rick said. They fell into silence as they finished eating.

One thing that could be said about Daryl Dixon, when he stared at Winter, she felt it. She didn't have to be looking at him to know he was staring at her because she could feel his eyes on her. He watched her as she picked up her plate and then his. His eyes stayed on her when she walked into the kitchen then back out again. She gave him the smallest smile before she walked up the steps to the second level of the house. She was half way up when she heard his chair legs squeak across the hardwood floors. Her stomach flared with excitement as a familiar warmth started between her legs. When he hit the stairs she glanced behind her at him.

His face was set in a hard frown and his eyes were squinted. She smiled again and looked in front of her. Classic Daryl Dixon expression, she thought to herself. She glanced back at him and saw he had dropped his head slightly and his shoulders were tight. Her breath left her quickly. He was trained on her, tracking her every movement as if she was his prey and he was her predator. She closed her eyes and faced forward again. That was just how she felt. He could pounce on her at any minute and she'd let him take her over. He could eat her alive and she would just lay there. Her face was hot by the time she reached the ladder to their space. She hoped he would do just that. She could tell by the way he kissed her, by the way he moved his tongue against hers and inside her mouth, that he would be able to reduce her to a pile of nothing in seconds. Her legs were starting to shake at the thought of his mouth.

Daryl was completely silent as he climbed the ladder after her. He stood at the edge and watched as she gather up their things. Whatever she was thinking about was making her blush and it filled him with excitement. He was completely hard and ready for her. He didn't have to be a mind reader to know what she wanted. It was written all over her face and body. Her breathing had changed and her movements were unsteady. She wanted him and she was going to have him after he repaid her for what she had done to him before they went to sleep. He owed her and Daryl Dixon always repaid his debts.

" You ready, Girl?" She knew that voice. She knew that when his voice was that low, that rough sounding, that he was thinking about sex. Winter took a shaky breath and nodded.

" I think so. I have everything we need." She said, looking over at him. She blinked and looked away quickly. He was hard and by the way he was standing with his legs spread apart slightly farther then usual, she could tell he was rock hard.

" Let me carry some shit. You ain't gotta to carry everythin." He said as he reached out. Winter smiled and handed him their towels and his clothes.

Daryl let her go down the ladder first. When he reached the bottom and started after her, Winter started to feel like his prey again. He was stalking her down the hallway but she didn't mind. She entered the bathroom first and started the shower up. She set out her soap, shampoo, conditioner and his soap. She rested her clothes on the closed lid of the toilet. He followed in after her then. He closed and locked the door behind him.

As they undressed, facing each other, his eyes tracked her every movement. Every time an article of clothing left her body, his eyes went to the bare spot. When he opened his pants, she held her breath and her lips parted. He glanced down at himself to make sure everything was in order. He clutched his jaws together to keep from smiling at her expression. He was sticking half way of his boxers and she was staring hard.

Winter stepped into the tub first and waited for him to finish undressing. Her body was tingling and trembling. When he finally joined her, Daryl wasted no time. He dropped to his knees, pulled her to him and opened her up to his mouth. He latched on to her and started his work. His tongue licked over the top of her sensative spot, around the spot, down the length of her and back up again. He sucked her into his mouth, making her bend forward. Her hands came to rest against his shoulders as she moaned and whimpered. She had been right. He knew how to work his tongue in ways she had only dreamed.

Just when she was sure she was going to lose her mind, he pulled away and stood up. He wiped her around quickly and grabbed her wrists. He threw her hands up against the wall in front of her. His legs moved hers apart a second before he was inside her. She threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut hard. One of his hands was on her hip and his other one was gripping her shoulder. She thought she had cried out something that sounded like " Dear God, yes!" but she couldn't think straight to know for sure.

Five, six, seven, eight thrust in and she was cumming. Nine, ten, eleven, twelve more and he exploded. He slammed his right hand up against the wall beside her head while his left hand pulled her straight down him until he was completely inside her with her ass pressed against his stomach. His body pumped through her as hot and hard as the pistons pumped on his bike.

When it was over, when they had calmed down and were relaxed, they washed each other. She washed his shoulders, arms, chest and stomach. He washed her back, her perfect ass and her hair. After they were dressed, his hands were in her hair while they made out slow and deep. His tongue filled her mouth , moved over hers, under it and around it. He pulled back and they partially closed their mouths a second before they started again. They made out for as long as they could. When they stopped, Daryl rested his forehead against hers. A few closed mouth kisses later, they gathered up their things. The world was waiting for them. There were things to do and people to deal with.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! *_

" So I'll be working at the back of the house for a while. Are you going to come and tell me when you're leaving?" Winter asked Daryl as they moved through the farm house. Her right hand was wrapped up tight in his left one. She always stayed on his left side so that his dominate hand could be free. Right then it was holding onto the cross bow's strap.

" Figured so. Didn't plan on cuttin out without tellin you." He said. He let go of the strap and pushed the screen door open. He pulled his arm forward so she would go out first. He followed behind her, letting the door close. He nodded to Rick who was waiting by the railing. " Gonna take her to the back then I'll be ready to talk." He said. Rick nodded then went back to searching the map in front of him. Daryl looked up as Shane was making his way across the field towards them. " When I leave, find T-Dog, stay with him. I still ain't trustin that man." Winter looked up, saw Shane then dropped her eyes.

" Don't worry about him, Daryl. I'll have a hammer. If he gets to close to me, I'll hit him with it." She said while they walked down the steps.

" Nah, you ain't gonna wanna want his blood all over you." Daryl said, squeezing her hand. Winter laughed and rested her head against his arm.

" Be careful when you're out." She said.

" Always am, Girl." He said.

XXXXXX

Winter had only been working alone for about half an hour when Shane walked around the house. He looked around to make sure they were really alone. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Capt America, which was what he had started calling Rick, and the redneck king were on the front porch, talking and pointing to their stupid map. T-Dog was on the other side of the house while the rest of the group was spread out inside and around the front. He strolled up to her.

" Hey, Winter." His voice made her hand freeze on the board she was holding. Winter looked to her left then her right. " No, no, we're alone." Shane assured her. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard, then faced him. Shane smiled.

" What do you want, Shane?" She asked. " Back for another round?" Shane laughed and rubbed against his sore mouth.

" No, don't think I am. You pack a good punch, I'll give you that much." He said.

" So what do you want?" Winter asked.

" I just want to ask you something. You really think letting that boy go is the best idea?"

" Back on that again? You need to drop it already. Rick and Daryl have made up their minds." She snapped.

" Have they?" He asked.

" Yeah, they have. They are picking the place now so drop it." She said.

" I don't know. Daryl told me last night he was thinking we should kill him." Winter rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

" Daryl won't talk to you about anything. How stupid do you think I am, Dick?" She asked. Shane's arm shot up and grabbed Winter's shoulder. He flipped her around so fast she dropped the hammer. He pushed her hard against the window.

" Don't turn away from me, Bitch." He spit out.

" Let go of me." She said.

" It doesn't have to be like this. If you would have just listened to me, I wouldn't have to get so rough with you." Shane dropped his voice as he got close to her.

" Daryl will be all over you when he finds this out." She said. Shane smiled again.

" Daryl should teach you how to use that mouth the right away. If you were my girlfriend you'd be on your knees with my dick so far down your throat my balls would smack against your teeth." He said.

" And he would kill you for that." She said.

" You really think that? What are you going to do if something happens to him? You thought of that? Who's going to protect you if something happens to him?" Shane asked.

" Me." T-Dog said as he stepped around from the side of the house. Shane smiled but didn't look away from her.

" This doesn't concern you, T-Dog. Winter and I are just having a friendly conversation." He said.

" Friendly? Is that why you have my adopted little sister pinned to the window by her shoulders?" T-Dog asked. Shane shook his head. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

" Daryl!" They heard Lori yell from inside the house.

" Think about what I said. One day your big brother and boyfriend might not be able to help you." Then Shane pulled away from her. He started to hurry away from them.

" You alright?" T-Dog asked as he came forward.

" Yeah. He just startled me, that's all." Winter said. T-Dog took a hold of her right shoulder and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly as the same time they heard Daryl and Rick running around the house.

" What's going on?" Rick asked the second he appeared in the back yard. T-Dog and Winter pulled away.

" It's nothing." Winter said.

" Where the hell is he?" Daryl bit out as he reached them.

" He ran off as soon as we heard Lori yell." T-Dog explained.

" What happen?" Rick asked, coming to stand in front of Winter.

" Shane just cornered me." Winter said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

" What'd he say to you?" Daryl asked with his eyes narrowed. She shook her head.

" He just said that letting Randall go wasn't a good idea. He said Daryl told him last night he thought you should kill him." Winter said.

" Motherfucker said that, not me." Daryl interrupted quickly.

" He said Daryl and I wouldn't always be able to protect her." T-Dog filled in with his hands on his hips.

" That all he said?" Daryl asked. Winter nodded.

" You said he went off in that direction?" Rick asked T-Dog. Daryl was staring hard at Winter. She watched as his eyes swept over ever inch of visual skin on her. She knew what he was doing. He was checking for marks Shane might have left behind.

" Yeah." The other man answered, making Rick nodded.

" Alright, we need to tell everyone they need to be on the look out for him. He's gone off the deep end. I'm going to talk to Andrea. She and Shane have been getting close. Maybe she can give us some insight to what's going on with him. Winter, I don't want you alone, you got me?" Rick said to her.

" Rick, I'm fine. I think he just wanted to scare me." She said.

" Did more then that, Baby girl. Man had her pinned to the house by her shoulders." T-Dog said. Winter closed her eyes at Daryl's sharp intake of breath and growl.

" I don't want you alone, Winter. He's triggering you because of your fight, I'm sure of it. Now I'm going to talk to Andrea. T-Dog, you go and inform everyone else that he is dangerous." Rick said. Winter opened her eyes and nodded. When Rick and T-Dog walked away, Daryl came to stand in front of her. He was glaring down at her.

" He touch you?" He asked. She nodded as she rubbed her lips together.

" But I'm fine. " She said quickly.

" Let me see your shoulders." Daryl said.

" Daryl, I'm fine." She insisted.

" Winter, let me see your shoulders." He said again, slower that time.

Winter bared her right shoulder first. His eyes squinted as he came forward. He gently touched her skin while he looked. When he was satisfied her skin was unbroken, he moved to her left side. He didn't ask to see that shoulder. He pulled the shoulder of the white tee shirt down and started to inspect her. When he was sure she was completely unmarked by Shane, some tension in his shoulders eased up.

" See? I'm fine." She said.

" Motherfucker don't need to touch you." He snapped, dropping his arms from her.

Winter took him from surprise by coming into him. She wrapped her arms around him so that they came to rest against the middle of his back. Her head came to his chest. She rubbed her cheek against him and sighed. Daryl stood perfectly still, his frown tightly in place. Her entire body came forward until it was completely against him. After a few minutes she sighed again.

" Will you put your arms around me, please?" She asked. " He kind of scared me. I could use some comfort." Daryl's eyebrows came together. No one ever went to him for comfort. No one had ever asked it from him.

Carol smiled from her spot inside the dining room. She was watching the couple. Winter moved into Daryl. He seemed to frown harder but then his arms moved up and went around her. One locked in around her waist while the other went across her shoulders. He dropped his head down and turned it so his cheek was against the top of her head. Winter moved closer into him and Carol watched as he tighten his hold on her and closed his eyes.

A few minutes went by and they didn't move. Carol sighed, glad to see Daryl letting his guard down. He picked his head up at the same time Winter tilted hers up. Daryl tilted his head and bent it down. Winter stepped up, tilting hers in the opposite direction. They kissed, gently at first, just brushing their lips together then one of his hands went into her hair. He tilted her head a little more before Carol saw his lips part. His hand tighten in her hair as they deepen the kiss. Daryl and Winter turned their heads, never breaking lip contact. Carol smiled and turned away to give them some privacy.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review! Did you guys like the scene with carol watching them?*_

Kissing was never something Daryl had been into. When he was a young teen, he couldn't wait to get his hands on a girl and kiss her. The few times he had done it had been awkward and uncomfortable. Then Merle put it in his head that no one wanted to kiss him. As Merle's said, a few girls had turned Daryl down or dodged his attempts to kiss them so Daryl stopped trying. He stopped caring about kissing.

But that changed the second Winter straddled his lap and pressed her mouth against his. Now he couldn't get enough of it or her. He loved the way she ran her nails up and down his back and neck. She'd slip her hands into his hair and scratch against his scalp then move back down his neck and back again. She'd sigh and moan softly against his lips. He loved how soft her lips were against his. He loved how her tongue felt, tasted and moved.

An hour had gone by since they had had sex in the bathroom but he wanted her again. He felt starved for her. His blood was roaring inside his head. His body called out to her. He groaned into her mouth and pressed his hips into her. Winter responded by moaning. She moved one hand from his back to his crotch where she started to stroke him through his pants. He grabbed her hand to still her movements.

" Stop." He whispered, bring his forehead down to press against hers.

" You want me, I want you." Winter whispered.

" Ain't a question bout that." He breathed out.

" Can we sneak upstairs?" She asked in a whine.

" Ain't got time for that. Rick's gonna be lookin for us and we got shit to do." Daryl said, hating himself for turning her down. Winter sighed and pulled away from him, making him look at her quickly.

" I need some distance from you or I'm going to rip your clothes." Her bold reply his eyebrows come together.

" Ain't I supposed to be the one sayin that to you?" He asked. Winter smiled and laughed.

" I don't know but it's how I feel. Come on, we need something to distracts us. Help me with the windows." She said.

Daryl was surprised at how well they worked as a team. He hammed while she held the boards in place and handed him nails. They worked quickly and quietly. That was another thing Daryl liked Winter. She wasn't like other women. She didn't have the need to talk just to fill the silence. She was completely content with being quiet. It only took them 45 minutes to have every window in the back boarded up tightly. Just as they finished with the last nail, T-Dog and Rick joined them.

" Well, I can't find Shane anywhere." Rick said, placing his hands on his hips. " And Andrea doesn't seem to have a clue on his mental state."

" That don't seem right. They been havin sex." Daryl said, shocking the three people standing around him.

" How do you know that?" Winter asked.

" People tend to talk and act like I ain't standin around. They been havin sex since they got back from checkin that housin development fore we found out bout Sophia. Dale knew it too." He explained.

" Maybe they were just having sex though. If all you want is a bedroom partner then you don't talk bout anything personal." T-Dog said.

" Maybe you could try and talk to her, Winter. You guys are good friends, if she knows something, she might open up to you." Rick suggested.

" Yeah, sure. I can talk to her." Winter agreed.

" Well I warned everyone that he's coming undone. They are all going to watch for him and let us know if anything else happens." T-Dog said, making Rick nod.

" I need to go and talk to Carl for a few minutes then we can head out." Rick said to Daryl.

" Sounds alright." Daryl said.

" I'm going to go and check the front of the house, see if anyone needs any help so I will catch up with you guys later." Before T-Dog left, he patted Winter's shoulder.

" You gonna be around here?" Rick asked Daryl.

" Reckon so. Just come and get me when it's time." He said. Rick nodded before he went in search of his son. Daryl turned towards Winter.

" While I'm gone you stay in the house and with T-Dog or Hershel, you hear me? I don't want you outside or alone."

" Okay." Winter agreed.

" You gonna agree? Just like that?" He asked in surprise, making Winter smile.

" Well, maybe he scared me a little more then I'm letting on." She said. He frowned and shook his head.

Daryl and Winter had went to the shed and put away the left over nails and the hammer they had been using. They were in the process of walking to the front yard when Winter looked up and saw T-Dog walking up to the barn Randall was in. She squeezed Daryl's hand without thinking while she watched the man who had become her brother. Daryl looked down at her then stopped walking.

" He's gonna just fine." He said. Winter sighed and looked at him.

" He's so young to be out in this world alone. He can't be more then 20 or 21. He's only 9 years younger then me and I can't image being alone." She said.

" He can't stay here, Girl. It ain't safe for the women." Daryl said.

" What do you mean?" Winter asked with a small frown. It was Daryl's turn to sigh. He looked away from her.

" He got a group. A group of men that rape women. They gonna come here, kill our men and rape our women." He then brought his blue eyes to hers. His eyebrows were tight together and his frown was hard. " I ain't gonna let that happen to you or the others, you hear me? I'd go fuckin crazy before I let somthin like that happen."

" Does Shane know..." Winter started to ask but was cut off by T-Dog's yelling.

" He's gone!" T-Dog came flying out of the barn. " Rick! Daryl!" Daryl grabbed her hand and yanked her along with him as they started to run. Since everyone was outside, the group exploded in yelling, shouts, questions, and concerns. Daryl dropped her hand to run into the barn. " Everything is in place, door was locked but he's gone!"

" Rick!" Shane yelled as he bust through the woods, pulling every one's eyes to his bloodied face. "Little bastard jumped me!" Daryl ran out and aimed his cross bow at Shane. He came to stand directly in front of Winter. Shane skidded to a halt and put his hands up. " Calm the fuck down, Daryl!"

" You put your hands on my woman, threaten her and expect me to be calm?" Daryl yelled. Rick gently touched Daryl's arm.

" Not now." Rick said, guiding Daryl to lower his arms. " What happen Shane?"

" He got out of his cuffs. I went in there to check on him but he was loose. He hit me in the face with a board and took my gun." Winter grabbed fists full of Daryl's shirt.

" Alright, get everyone in the house! Shane, Daryl, Glenn and I are going to search for him!" Rick ordered. Daryl turned around and took her arms.

" Get in that house. Stay with the others til I get back." He said quickly.

" Be careful, please." Winter said. The activity around them was tense and hurried. Winter took a hold of Daryl's face and pulled it to hers. She kissed him hard.

" I gotta go, Girl." He whispered against her lips. " Go on now and for once, listen to me." Winter pulled away and nodded.

" Come back to me." Winter said.


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please Review! Can I just say I'm feeling a mixture of excitement and sadness because this is the last episode until Oct! If anyone knows the started date for season 3, pm me, please! I know it's in Oct and I'm assuming its going to be the last Sunday of the month because that's when season 1 and 2 started but I'd like to know for sure. I'm going to miss my weekly dose of Daryl. Also, PM me with any stories you think are worth reading in The Walking Dead or Booondock sections, Thanks!*_

Daryl climbed carefully up the stairs to their room when he and the boys had gotten back from the woods. It was dark and he was going on watch in two hours. He wanted to see Winter first, wanted to be around her and surprisingly, he felt the need to touch her. When he reached the inside of the attic, he found Winter sitting in the center of their bed.

" Did you find him?" She asked. Daryl nodded and it was sharp and quick. He pulled himself into their room then grabbed the steps. " Well?"

" Well what?" Daryl asked as he shut up the door. He pulled the string up and locked the door.

" Is he dead or alive?" Winter asked. Daryl walked over to their bed. He pulled his cross bow off and set it down by his side. " Daryl?" He sat down, his back to her, and started undoing his laces.

" He ain't alive." He said.

" Did you kill him?" She asked in shock. Daryl's hands froze. He glanced back at her then dropped his head back to his work.

" No. He was a walker." He heard Winter moving around a second before her hands came to his shoulders. She started rubbing them hard.

" Are there more out there?" Winter asked. Daryl pulled his shoe off and shook his head.

" No. He ain't got a bite or nothin on him." He moved to his other shoe.

" What do you mean?" Winter asked as she continued to rub him.

" I mean, he turned without gettin a bite. Kid had a broken neck." Daryl said. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feel of her rubbing his shoulder. She was working the tension out of him.

" How is that possible?" Winter asked.

" Don't know. Glen took the kid out then we searched him for bites but there was nothin. Think the broken neck did it and I think Shane caused that." Daryl started undoing his laces again. He pulled the shoe off and turned to face her. He was on his knees and had his hands on either side of her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one speaking. " Got watch in two hours." He wanted her, bad. He wondered if she was still thinking about sex like she had been in the morning.

Winter nodded as his eyes started to roam her face. They moved from her eyes to to her cheeks, then her lips. His tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip as he stared at her mouth. His breath changed just slightly. It was deeper, slower. Then his eyes moved to her throat, right shoulder, left shoulder, her chest. Winter smiled as his eyes started their way back up her body.

" You can do what you're thinking about doing." She said softly. Daryl's eyes went right to hers again as his face started to flush.

" What?" He asked.

" Whatever you are thinking you want to do, just do it. Don't worry, I am not going to turn you down. You don't have to ask. You don't have to wait for me to make the first move. You will not be rejected by me at anytime."

" You sure bout that?" He asked, his voice was just as soft as hers. He sounded unsure, like he didn't want to let himself believe her.

" 100%. You want to kiss me, do it. You want to touch me, touch me, please. You want to undress me, have sex...I'm all yours for the taking." Winter said. " You just have to act."

" Anytime I want to touch you?" He asked. Winter nodded. " Anytime I want to kiss you?" She smiled as she nodded again. " And the sex?"

" You are like some kind of sexual God so I can't image why anyone would turn you down." Winter said. He let out a shaky, hard breath then looked down at their bed. He closed his eyes as his hands balled into fists.

" Ain't no one ever said that shit to me before." He said.

" Well that's their mistake. You are the perfect example of what a man should be. You work hard, you take care of people, and your body..." Winter closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Daryl tilted his head to looked at her. " so hot." She finished in an almost whispered voice.

There was nothing left to be said. Daryl launched himself at her. He knocked her down, making her cry out in surprise. But the surprise didn't last long. Her arms came up and went around his neck as she tumbled onto her back. His mouth latched onto her neck while his hips pressed into hers. Winter started to giggle as he pushed her shirt up.

" I ain't gonna hold back anymore." He growled into her skin.

" Don't. You never have to hold back from me." She whispered.

" I want to touch you so bad somtimes." He whispered as he moved to the other side of her neck.

" Then do it. Touch me whenever you want, however you want, as often as you want." Her hands went into his hair. " Take me against the wall, the ground, the bed, I don't care as long as you are inside me."

" You know what you're sayin, Girl?" He whispered. Winter took his face in her hands and pulled it away from her neck. She looked him square in the eye.

" Listen to me and listen well, I am not going to reject you or turn you down on anything. You want to kiss me, please do it. You want to touch me, my body is your play ground so have at it. I think you are an amazing man, a man my dad and brother would be proud to see me with. Stop holding back with me." Winter said. Daryl frowned and took a few deep breaths.

" You ain't gonna stop me?" He asked. Winter shook her head. " You ain't gonna tell me no?"

" Not on your life." Winter whispered.

He didn't need anything else. He crushed his mouth to hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. He completely took her over. In a blind rush her clothes were off. In her excitement, she was vaguely aware of him pulling and yanking things off of her but she didn't know where he had started. When she was naked, he stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. Winter came up on her knees, her hands going to his belt buckle.

He finished undoing his button down shirt at the same time she finished with his belt. He tossed the shirt away, she opened his pants. He yanked his wife beater over his head, she took him out of his boxers. The wife beater dropped to the floor, she enclosed her mouth around him. Daryl's head went back and his hands went into her hair. He guided her head gently. He pulled it up him and when she started to suck heavily against his head, Daryl suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. Muscles all over his body tighten and tensed. Her hands came to his thighs. Her tongue swirling around him then she moved down his length.

" Enough!" He almost yelled, pushing her away from him.

Winter laid back, letting him see how much she wanted him. He struggled out of boxers while he stared hard at her glistening sex. His licked his lips and couldn't breath again. He all but yanked his pants and boxers off, tossing them away from him before he fell on top of her. Winter giggled when his hands went into her hair. His mouth claimed her at the same time he claimed her body. She arched up her back and moaned. Unlike their other sexual encounters, where his thrusts often started out slow and unsure, he was confident and strong. He moved one hand to the side of her head and moved inside her like he had been born doing it. This was how a Dixon was supposed to take his woman. His predator side took over, called out to her and she answered him. She was his prey. She let him completely and totally devouring her.

When they done, when their bodies gave out, he fell on top of her. As they struggled to catch their breath, Daryl felt like he was a different man. Gone were his concerns and self doubts when it came to her. She burned them straight to the ground. Out of those ashes he rose a new man and he knew it. Daryl felt like he could do anything. He could be good at things other then tracking and hunting. He could be the kind of man Rick was. He felt different, stronger, more powerful even. He could handle anything and it was all because of her. He lifted his head and looked down at his woman who was smiling up at him.

" Wow, ah, yeah. That was something else." She whispered. " I mean the other times, they were great but that time...that was like pure magic. Every time we have sex it just gets better and better." He smiled, and though smiling wasn't natural to Daryl, it felt good.

" I gotta go on watch and you gotta get dressed." He said.

" Oh no. I am never moving again." Winter said.

" Got to, babe."

" No, don't me that." Winter said quickly, making him frown. Those four little words were starting to take the wind right back out of his sails. " I have had other boyfriends call me that. Shane has called me that once, it means nothing. I like it when you call me Girl." Daryl brighten up right away. The wind came rushing back in. " When you say it, it just feels like it means so much more then just babe or baby."

" Alright then, Girl." He said.

" I'm your girl and you're my hunter because the title boyfriend just doesn't fit you. You're so much more than a boy." She said, making his chest lighten up even more.

" Gotta get dressed now. I'll be right outside the window, protectin you, alright?"

He got dressed quickly, watching as she picked out what she wanted to sleep in. She pulled out a pair of tight panties and pulled on a pair dark blue shorts and little white socks. She snatched up one of his wife beaters and pulled it over her head. He narrowed his eyes, loving how she looked in his clothes. He crouched down and took a hold of her chin. He dipped his head down and kissed her. Just because he wanted too. Just because he needed too. Then he stood up and grabbed his cross bow before he went to their window.

" Daryl wait!" Winter called out, freezing his movements. He glanced over his shoulder at her. " Did you say you think Shane killed that boy?"


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please Review! So the drama is starting now. I am not going to follow the story line to a tea. I have changed things up. I have the next two chapters written and they do include the episode from last night. But I also want to write about what I see happening in season 3. My question to you guys is should I just continue with this story or make it a part 2? This story is getting big with many chapters so is it to many chapters? Should I make it a two part thing?_

Daryl paced slowly back and forth across the porch roof. He watched and he listened. The night was quiet and he hoped it stayed that way. He would be on watch for four hours and he had plans for himself afterwards. He was going to test her words. He was going to crawl back into their window and wake her up for sex. If she gave in to him, then he'd know she was for real. He'd know she wasn't just blowing smoke up his ass.

He hoped against hope she was for real. She seem to enjoy sex. She enjoyed what he did to her, Daryl knew that much was true. She got off every time and he knew she wasn't faking it. He had heard and see girls faking it before. Winter never called out things like, ' Yes, Baby!' or ' Harder!' or ' Oh, Baby, Oh!'. She never said any of the things he had heard girls say in porns or to Merle. Hell, even the few girls he had been with had either faked it or just hadn't even tried to get into it.

The girl Daryl had lost his virginity too had been 20, he had been 15. He was pretty sure Merle had paid her to sleep with him. She had given him a short blow job, the first one Daryl had ever had then she climbed on top of him and Daryl had cum four strokes in. She had laughed at him for losing it so fast. Merle had burst into his room and left with her. After the third girl he had slept with Daryl had given up on sex. That is, until Winter came along.

At the end of his shift, Rick came outside and signaled up to Daryl. He gave the former cop a nod then went to their window. His stomach was a mess of excitement and nerves. This was either going to make or break him, make or break them. If she turned him down, Daryl would never try again. He would wait for her to start any sex they had. If she went along with it, he would do whatever he wanted to her whenever he wanted.

Daryl pulled himself into their room then crept over to the bed. He sat down and undid his laces quickly. He pulled his shoes off then turned around to face her. Winter was laying on her right side, facing him. He reached out to touch her shoulder but stopped himself a few inches from her. His hand was shaking and he was holding his breath.

' Stop being a pussy.' He snapped to himself. He took a hold of her shoulder and shook her.

" Get up, Girl." He said softly. Winter sighed but her eyes fluttered opened.

" What's wrong?" She asked quickly. " Is it walkers?" There was an edge of panic in her voice that made him feel bad for waking her up.

" No, ain't no walkers." Daryl said.

" Then what's wrong?" Winter asked.

' This is it.' Daryl told himself.

" I wanna have sex again before I go to sleep." He pushed himself to say. Winter started to smile. She turned onto her back while her hands disappeared under the blankets.

" One second." She said. Daryl was stunned. She didn't tell him no. She didn't say she was too tired, she didn't laugh in his face, in fact, she was pulling her panties and shorts out from under the blankets. "Are you going to get undressed or are you just going to pull him out of your boxers?"

' Holy shit, it worked!' His mind yelled. His fear of rejection had stopped him from getting a hard-on but the excitement in her face brought it on full blast. She wasn't just agreeing to agree, she was excited about it. Daryl laid flat on his back and started to undo his pants. Winter only waited until he had his cock out of his boxers. She quickly climbed on top of him. He was inside her before he knew it. She closed her eyes and started to rock her hips slow and deep. His hands came to her thighs a second before he closed his eyes, still in complete shock that it had actually worked.

When they were done, she was curled up against him, wearing her shorts and his wife beater again. He was in his boxers. Her left leg was over his and her left arm was across his waist. Her head was on his shoulder and her right hand was tucked up into his side. His left arm was tight around her shoulders and his right hand was slowly stroking her leg. He was staring at the ceiling of the attic while her eyes were shut.

It had worked. He came in, woke her up, told her he wanted sex and she had responded by wiping her panties off before riding them both right into heaven. He couldn't keep the grin of his face. She rubbed her cheek against his chest and sighed, settling into him more. He squeezed her tightly then closed his eyes. He was suddenly tired.

He didn't know how long they had been asleep before a gun shot ripped through the night. Both Daryl and Winter shot up. He turned to his right and made a grab for his clothes at the same time she grabbed hers. They both jumped up and started getting dressed. He shoved his shoes on, grabbed his cross bow up then faced her.

" You stay in here, Girl. Stay here until I tell you otherwise." When she nodded, he turned and ran to their window. When Daryl climbed out, the first thing he saw was Rick leaning over Shane who was laying on the ground. Every one ran outside to see what had happen. Daryl stayed perched on the porch roof, staring hard down at Rick who was crying. Lori was the first one to start towards her husband.

" Rick?" She asked. In the quietness of the night, her voice carried out to everyone. Rick stood up and faced his new family. His shirt was covered in blood and his face was tear streaked.

" I had to do it, Lori." He said. " He was coming to kill me. He wanted to kill me and take you and Carl away from the group. He fired at me. I stabbed him. I had to stab him to protect you."

Daryl stood up straight and turned around. Winter was kneeling in the window sill, watching it all. Her hands were holding onto the window sides and Daryl knew in that instant he would have reacted the same way. If some one had come to him, threatening to take her away from him, Daryl wouldn't think twice to raise up his cross bow and kill the person where they stood. Rick's voice was trailing away so Daryl knew he was walking back towards the house but Daryl didn't turn around. His eyes were locked on his woman. He had the strongest urge, the strongest need, to mount her again. He wanted to have hard, almost violent sex with her to mark her as his. He want her to smell like him, to carry his mark on her neck, he wanted everyone to know she was his. He started towards her then. He was hell bent on doing what he had just been thinking about when her right hand flew to her mouth and she screamed out,

" Rick, look out!" Daryl wiped around to see Shane shambling towards Rick. Daryl was bring his cross bow around to the front when yet another gun shot rang out, taking the Shane walker down quickly.

There was not a single word to be heard from anyone. Daryl looked back up at Winter who had sank down and was leaning against the window frame. Daryl turned back around as Rick was taking a gun from his son's hand. The young boy was crying and talking a mile a minute. Daryl turned back around and started back to their window. Winter was crying but he didn't think she had realized it just yet.

" Winter." Daryl said softly. Her tear filled, dark eyes met his face. " Stand back, Girl. I'm comin in." Winter looked back to Shane's body then back at Daryl.

" He got up, Daryl." She said.

" I know." He said.

" He was stabbed, not bitten." Winter said, making him nod.

" Step back, Girl." He said. Winter was breathing heavily but pushed away from the window. He grabbed the window sill and hoisted himself up. He brought his legs into the room first and just sat on the sill. She had moved so she was sitting in the middle of their bed, staring at the blankets. Daryl slipped into their room and moved slowly towards her. He took his cross bow off and set it down. " Winter." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

" He was dead. He died from Rick stabbing him." Winter swept her hands over her cheeks as the tears fell faster. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. " What happen?" He put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

" Get your shoes on so we can do downstairs." Daryl said.

Her hands were shaking as she turned and reached for her little shoes. She sobbed softly before she was able to squeeze her mouth shut. She slipped her shoes on then stood up. She didn't like Shane but that didn't mean she wanted to see him as as a walker. Seeing a walker wasn't easy but seeing someone you knew as a walker was twice as hard.

When she was done, Daryl leaned down and took her hand. He pulled her up and to him. His arms went around her neck while hers went around his waist. She started to cry again, her tears wetting his shirt. He didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He knew she wasn't crying over Shane. She was crying over losing someone else in their group.

" Come on now, Girl. We need to get down there, see what the hell is goin on." He said. Winter took a deep, shaky breath then pulled away from him. He frowned as she wiped her cheeks. He brought his hands up and to her face. His thumbs took off the job of cleaning away her cheeks. " Somthin ever happen, like we get separated or somthin, I'll always be able to find you, you know that, right?"

" How? How can you say that?" Winter almost whispered.

" I got you," He patted his chest, right above his heart. " in here. Got you on lock down. Ain't no walker or man gonna take us apart." Winter closed her eyes and nodded. She swallowed hard.

" Let's go." She said, looking at him again.


	23. Chapter 23

_* Please Review! So I hope what I did wasn't a mistake. I did not write the episode as it happen because we all seen it and don't want to read it too, I'd like to think you want to read something a little unique, not completely unique because I got the idea from the episode, but I did change it up.* **Am I the only one not getting any alerts from fan fic? I emailed them but it hasn't been fixed yet.**_

Once they were down stairs Daryl stood in the back of the group with his arm locked tightly around Winter's shoulders. Her arms were around his waist and her head was against his chest. She had stopped crying and wasn't saying a thing. Every one else was firing questions at Rick who looked completely stunned as he shambled into the farmhouse. Daryl's eyes were squinted but he wasn't saying anything. He was just taking things in.

" I need a minute." Rick said. He walked over to the table and sat down, staring at the ground. Daryl sent a whistle to T-Dog who started towards them.

" Take her for a second, man." Daryl said softly. T-Dog took a hold of Winter's arms.

" Come here, Sister." He said. Winter looked up at Daryl who nodded.

" I need a second to talk to Rick." Daryl said.

She nodded and pulled her arms away from him. She went straight into T-Dog's arms. Her stomach was turning and she was confused. Shane had died from a knife, not a bite, but he still rose up. Daryl hated the feeling of her slipping away from him but allowed her to leave him. He carefully made his way to Rick. He took a seat next to him. Daryl leaned and let his elbows rest on his knees.

" You wanna tell me what happen out there?" He asked lowly. Everyone else was hugging and talking together.

" I don't know, Daryl. I don't know. Shane...he came for me. Said he was going to kill me, take Lori and Carl from the group. He wanted to join Randall's group, raise Carl and the new baby as his own." Rick said softly. " I couldn't let him do it."

" So you killed him?" Daryl asked, his eyes drifting over to Winter who had pulled away from T-Dog. Her arms were wrapped around her chest and she was looking around at everyone. When Rick didn't answer him, Daryl looked back at the cop. " I ain't judgin you none. I know I'd kill someone if they said that to me bout my woman. Can't even stomach the thought of it." Rick sat up straight and looked at Daryl.

" He shot at me so I stabbed him." Rick confessed. " I stabbed him. I know he died, Daryl. I felt his heart stop and his breath leave him, but he got back up."

" Same thing happen with that boy. Glen and me found him with a broken neck and as a walker. We searched him, weren't no bites." Daryl said, his eyes going back to Winter. " I think Shane killed him. And I think he was tryin to split up the group. He made it seem like he was goin after Winter while sleepin with Andrea and all the while, plannin on stealin off with your woman. You had to do it, Rick. Man was dangerous. You had to kill him for every one's safety." Rick put his hands in his head and leaned forward. Daryl nodded to himself then stood up. He made his way over to Winter were he took her arm. "Come on, Girl. Need to get some sleep. Gonna be a long day tomorrow." He tugged on her and Winter didn't fight him. She let him lead her towards the stairs.

Winter's hand was locked up tight inside Daryl's as they walked up the stairs and down the hallway. Daryl pulled Winter ahead of him when they reached their ladder. As she started to climb, he reached up and took a hold of her hips to steady her. When she was above his reach, he started after her. She was quiet and he was nervous. Once they reached the inside of the attic, Daryl faced her slowly.

" Gotta go and help bury Shane." He said. Winter's arms were tight over her chest as she turned and faced him.

" Okay." She said. Daryl frowned and took a deep breath. He came towards her quickly. He put his hand into her hair, tilted her head back and kissed her hard. His other arm went around her waist to hold her to him. Her hands came up to his chest. They kissed hard and long before he let her go to rest his forehead against hers.

" Gonna be fine." He said. She nodded.

" I trust you." Winter answered. And that was it for him. There was no, how, why, what happen, what's going to happen. None of that. She just trusted him. Daryl took a deep breath and pulled away from her.

" Get some sleep." He said quietly.

XXXXXX

T-Dog pulled the truck up to the front of the house and got out as Daryl walked outside. The two man exchanged a nod at the same time Rick walked out. Daryl and T-Dog turned to look at him in surprise. They hadn't planned on the ex-cop joining them for the burying. Rick was pale but seemed to have gotten himself better under control. He took a deep breath before talking.

" I want to bury him. I don't want to pile him in the back of the truck like he's one of them. He was still my best friend." Rick said. Daryl walked over to T-Dog as Rick started towards Shane.

" Can you stay here? Winter's being quiet, makin me nervous." He said.

" You sure you two got this?" T-Dog asked. Daryl looked over to Rick then back at T-Dog.

" Yeah."

" Alright, man." T-Dog hit Daryl's arm then walked into the house.

Daryl grabbed Shane by his shoulders while Rick took the man's legs. Daryl walked backwards while Rick walked forward. They walked together, struggling slightly with the dead weight. Neither one spoke as they worked. They didn't stop until they reached the barn. They gently set him down then Daryl went into the barn to grab two shovels and to left Rick with Shane for a few minutes.

XXXXXX

Winter was pacing around the attic, unable to relax, when T-Dog joined her. He climbed up the ladder and sighed when he saw her. She stopped walking and stared at him. Her shoulders dropped and she sat down on the window sill. Winter was staring at the ground in front of her.

" I can't believe he's dead." She said.

" I know." T-Dog said.

" I feel so bad for Rick. I can't image having to kill you or Andrea." She said. T-Dog started towards her so Winter moved out of the way to give him room to sit down. The friends fell into silence. And that was when they heard the moans. They flowed through the night, pulled T-Dog's and Winter's head around to look outside. Slowly they stood up. Winter's hand came up and made a grab for his arm. " Oh...my...God. There must be hundreds of walkers out there" She breathed out.

" The truck is right outside this window. Get your shit and throw it into the back. We have to leave." T-Dog said.

" We can't leave here." She said.

" We have too. There is no way we can kill all of them. Do it!" T-Dog said before he ran to get the others.

Winter finally pulled herself together and grabbed their bags, thankful she had thought ahead and not unpacked their things. She tossed them out of the windows then grabbed their blankets and pillows. She threw them out then climbed out of the window. She pushed their things down the porch roof and into the truck bed as everyone started piling out, throwing their few things into the truck as well. Winter jumped down, landing quietly onto her blankets.

" T-Dog, we have to get Daryl and Rick!" Winter yelled.

People were scrambling, yelling, and starting up cars. The walkers were descending on them quickly. Lori was panicking, not knowing where Carl had disappeared off too. T-Dog and Winter jumped into the old truck with Maggie and Glenn took to another car and the shots started. Screams rang out as the barn went up in flames, and there was blood everywhere. When T-Dog brought the truck around again to grab Lori and Beth, Winter jumped out, yelling for Daryl.

" Get in the truck, sister!" T-Dog yelled.

" I can't leave him! Daryl!" She screamed before she took off running in the directions he had went with Rick. When T-Dog heard the door to the passenger shut, he slammed on the gas, heading off into the direction Winter was running off too. The heat off the barn fire hitting them in waves.

Daryl, Rick, and Carl, who had snuck up on the walkers, were running. Daryl was firing off his gun, yelling for Winter but everything was so loud, so chaotic, that he couldn't hear or see her. He reached the house and grabbed his bike. He started it up, firing at a few more walkers and praying that T-Dog had had the sense to grab her and that she wasn't laying on the ground somewhere being eating. His stomach turned and his heart seized up at the thought. Carol's scream from behind him made Daryl turn the bike around and head for her, all the while, his eyes searching for his woman.

T-Dog opened the door of the truck as he came upon Winter who was still running and screaming for Daryl. He snatched her up, throwing her into the truck before he slammed the door shut. She was crying and fighting him, causing the truck to swerve and take out a few walkers. Beth was screaming and crying as she tucked herself into Lori.

" Winter! Calm down or you are going to get us killed!" T-Dog yelled, pushing her to sit beside him. Winter covered her face and bend down as she started to cry. There was nothing she could do. If she kept running, she could get shot by accident because Hershel was firing his weapon left and right. Glen was firing out of his car as Maggie drove, and Andrea was running and shooting.

Daryl and Carol took off on the bike, riding away from the farm. He had seen T-Dog snatch Winter up and finally knew she was safe but he couldn't follow after them. Behind the truck were walkers that would knock him off his bike so he headed back towards the highway, hoping the man would meet them there. Winter was safe, Carol was safe, and that was all Daryl could ask for right then. Daryl directed his bike down the rode, riding away from the safety they had finally found.


	24. Chapter 24

_* Please Review!*_

" Turn the truck around." Winter ordered to T-Dog as they drove down the road. Beth's head was on Lori's shoulder. Winter and Lori were gripping hands over the young girl.

" Not on your life." T-Dog said.

" Turn it around, we have to go to the highway where we lost Sophia." Lori said. " That is where Rick will go."

" If Daryl is alive he will go there too." Winter said.

" Are you two fucking crazy! Did you not see the hoarde back there! I'm not turning around!" T-Dog yelled.

" Then stop the truck! Winter and I will walk there!" Lori snapped. When he didn't stop, Lori opened the door to the truck, forcing him to slow down.

" Shut the door! I'll head back!" He yelled. Lori slammed the door shut as T-Dog started to turn the truck around. The women squeezed hands.

When they reached the highway again, T-Dog pulled over the median and the first people they saw were Hershel, Carl and Rick. Lori was out of the truck before it was turned off, followed quickly by Beth. Winter held her breath as she slipped out. She started to run across the lane as Lori grabbed Carl and Rick. Beth went right into the arms of her dad and started to cry.

" Did you see Daryl?" Winter asked Rick. He pulled away from his wife and went to her.

" I lost him, in the confusion, I lost him. I don't know where he went. I'm sorry." He said, taking a hold of her arms gently.

" Did he get bit? Did you see if he got attacked?" She asked, her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. Rick pulled her against him and hugged her tightly. Winter started to cry and brought her arms around his waist.

" I didn't see if he got attacked." He whispered into her hair. " I didn't..."

His words were cut off by the roar of a bike. Winter ripped away from him and turned around to see Daryl weaving his way around the cars. Carol was clinging to his back. Daryl was squinting and frowning as he drove. Winter covered her mouth and started to cry harder. She sank to her knees as her legs gave out under the stress she was feeling. As if he heard her, his face moved the road to her. She had one hand on her mouth and the other against the road. He slowed the bike down until he was walking it. When he was close enough, he pulled to a stop, hit his kick stand and turned the bike off. He dismounted at the same time she stood up and started towards him, sobbing openly.

Daryl stormed over to her. He reached out and snatched her up hard. He picked her up so her legs went around his waist while her arms went around his neck. One of his arms went under her ass and the other went into her hair. She brought her head down and into his neck. Carol went to rejoin the group while Daryl turned around and started towards the front of a car to give them privacy. When he reached the front, he set her down on the hood, but he couldn't talk. His throat was tight, his heart and stomach were killing him. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. Her tears were wetting his neck.

He turned his head so his face was in her hair and he closed his eyes. Daryl finally allowed himself to think what had been in the back of his mind since he saw the hoarde. He finally let himself admit that he thought he would never see her again, that he or her would become bitten and die right on the farm. When he saw T-Dog snatch her up and drive away, it really hit him that she could be gone from him forever. He had been praying T-Dog would be smart enough to bring her to the highway.

" Where were you?" Winter cried. " I called for you! I couldn't see you anywhere!"

" I was at the barn with Rick. Carl showed up and I came outside with a shovel at the same time the walkers took over." He answered quietly. She squeezed him, pulling him closer to her while she cried. He started to run his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her without words. After a few minutes, it seem to work. Her sobs were slowing down but he waited until they had almost completely stopped before he spoke again. " Were you bit or scratched?" Winter shook her head.

" You?" She whispered.

" Didn't even touch me." Daryl answered. Winter pulled away suddenly and grabbed him by his face. She looked straight into his eyes. Hers were red rimmed and the tears were still slipping out although her sobs had stopped.

" I love you." She blurted out. " And you don't have to say it back or even feel it but I love you and I need to get it out there before anything else happens." He looked from one of her eyes to another. He opened his mouth to speak when Rick joined them.

" We need to leave." He said. Daryl looked up at him and nodded quickly. " Like now before that hoarde shows up here." Daryl took Winter's hand and helped her to the ground.

" Come on, Girl." He said, tugging her to him.

Daryl glanced behind him as Winter slipped onto the bike. Her legs came to his, her chest to his back, and her arms slipped tightly around his waist. She turned her head so her cheek was against him. He pushed away and started leading the group down the road. Her words were slamming around inside of him. She was in love with him. A beautiful girl told him, dirty Daryl Dixon, that she loved him. His right hand dropped from the handle bars of his bike. He took a hold of her arm and started to rub it. He dislodged it from her other arm and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles and squeezed her before returning it back to his waist.

He decided that after they stopped for the first time, he was going to tell her he loved her too.

And that time came fast. They were on the road 45 minutes when Rick's horn blared. Daryl pulled over to the side of the road and slowed the bike down until it came to a stop. He shut it down then turned slightly to look back at Rick as he came out of his car. Winter loosen her hold on him so she could looked back as well. Daryl's eyes shifted to her. Her hair was down and wind blown. Her cheeks were red from the chill in the air. He thought, once again, how beautiful she looked.

" I'm out of gas." Rick was saying as he came up to the front of the line.

Daryl got off his bike, then helped Winter down. He squeezed her hand. She was still a little shaky so he pulled her into his arms. He turned them so he was facing Rick but Winter had her back to him. Her arms went around his waist again, his were around her neck. He tilted his head down so his mouth was against the top of her head but his eyes were still on Rick. He started to sway them slowly.

" I need to tell you all something." Rick was saying. " Something that Jenner said to me before we left the CDC."

" I love you." Daryl whispered for the first time in his life at the same time Rick said,

" We are all infected. We all are carrying the walker virus." Winter pulled away and looked at Daryl but he was looking at Rick. She turned in his arms. The group was stunned into silence. Winter turned her head slightly but didn't take her eyes from Rick.

" What did he say?" She whispered to Daryl.

" Dr. Jenner told me that we all have the virus inside us." Rick explained.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Daryl's hands came to rest on her hips. She was wearing his cross bow on her back but he could still easily see over her head. Her hands came up and she placed them over his. Her mind was swirling so fast, she couldn't focus on just one thought. Rick's confession, Daryl's declaration, the farm falling, Andrea's disappearance, every topic fighting to be the one she focused on. Daryl's fingers twitched under hers. They opened so hers could slip down in between them. He started to rub her fingers with his own.

" We need to make camp." Rick said before he turned to walk away. Winter was breathing hard as she turned around and met Daryl's eyes. She swallowed hard as he stared at her. She reached up and touched his chest.

" We are all infected." She said softly, making him nod. " So when we die, we will all turn unless we get shot in the head?"

" Seems bout right." Daryl muttered. Winter's eyes fluttered down to his chest. He could see the thoughts racing through her mind. He leaned down, bring his left hand to her chin. He used his knuckles to tilt her head up. " Ain't gonna happen to you. I won't let you turn into one of them." He said. Winter nodded, her eyes wide.

" I won't be able to do it." She almost whispered.

" Do what?" He asked.

" Shoot you or T-Dog in the head." She said when her eyes met his.

" Look, we ain't gotta worry bout that right now." Daryl said.

" Can we camp here? Is it safe?" She asked.

" Daryl," Carol said as she came up to the couple. Daryl dropped his hold on Winter's chin. " we can't stay here. We are to close to the hoarde still and we are out in the open. None of brought our tents. We barely had time to grab out blankets and stuff."

" We gonna do what Rick says. He ain't lead us astay yet. We're next to open, clean water. I'm gonna go out huntin so I'll know if any walkers are around. We need to regroup and figure shit out." Daryl said. Winter wrapped her arms back around his waist and tucked her head into his chest while he was talking. She had her face turned away from Carol.


	25. Chapter 25

_* Please review! F.Y.I. what Winter says to Rick is what I actually want to say to him after he lost his mind on everyone.*_

At the camp fire, Daryl was sitting on one of the logs he had dragged over for them. Winter was sitting in between his legs, on the ground. Her arms were around his legs and her hands were holding onto his ankles. Daryl was leaning forward so he was completely against her back. His arms were holding her to him. He was rubbing his cheek against the side of her head. No one was talking. Everyone was lost in their thoughts.

" You warm enough, Girl?" He whispered. He had taken one of their blankets and had it draped over her legs. Winter nodded but didn't speak. " Walkers must have been through here at some point. Animals took off so that's why I didn't find much for us to eat." She heard the apology in his voice so she turned her head so they could look at each other.

" It was fine. Don't worry about it." She said.

" Just wish I could have got you more." He whispered. Winter gave him a small smile.

" Don't worry about me so much." She said.

" That ain't gonna happen." He said. They stared at each other for a few minutes while other members of their group finally started to talk.

" You found me." Winter whispered. He nodded.

" Told you I would." Daryl said.

" And you did." She said. She closed her eyes and tilted her head forward. She brought her forehead to his mouth. He put one of his hands on the back of her head. " I meant what I said." Daryl closed his eyes.

" You sure bout that?" He whispered. She nodded, rubbing her head against him. He smiled then kissed her forehead. " Meant it too." She swallowed hard but pulled away to look at him.

" I love you." She said, staring directly into his eyes.

" I love you." He answered. Winter smiled then turned back to the fire. She tucked herself up into him. She laid her head down so it was resting against his inner thigh. She sighed and he squeezed her.

" Can I talk to you two?" Carol whispered, moving over to them.

" What's the matter?" Daryl asked.

" Are you really comfortable with us being out here in the open like this?" Winter lifted her head up to look at Carol. " You trust that Rick can keep us safe out here?"

" There is nothing else we can do, Carol." Winter said.

" Rick's done right by us." Daryl said.

" Has he? He's turning Daryl into his henchman." Carol hissed. Daryl tighten his mouth and brought his eyebrows together.

" That's not true, Carol, and you know it. Daryl is no one's henchman. " Winter defended.

" Do we have a problem here?" Rick snapped, making the three of them look up at him.

The flood gates opened and Rick exploded. Winter slipped her fingers under Daryl's pants so she could touch his skin while she stared up at Rick. Daryl pulled her into him more. Silent tears were starting down Winter's face again. She understood what Rick was saying. She trusted him, had trusted him since he joined the group and it broke her heart to see him melting down like he was. When he was done ranting, Lori and Carl were tugged up into each other and crying. Carol had retreated away, Hershel was nodding in agreement, Glenn and Maggie looked scared, Beth was crying again, and T-Dog was staring into the fire. Rick turned away and walked to the edge of their little camp. The group sat in silence for a long time.

After a while Daryl nudged her forward so he could slip down on the ground. He let his back come to rest against the log and he pulled Winter closer to him again. He brought his legs in tight around hers to help keep her warm. He readjusted the blanket so her whole body was covered. Lori, Carl, and Carol went to Rick's car for the night. Glenn, Maggie and Beth went to Maggie's car, leaving Rick, T-Dog, Hershel, Daryl, and Winter.

" I'm going to get Rick a blanket. I'll be back." She whispered after a while.

" I'll make you a bed in the back of the truck. You should get some sleep." Daryl said.

The couple stood up together and moved to T-Dog's truck. Everyone had taken their blankets and bags and placed them in the other cars so there was enough room for two people to sleep in bed of the truck. Winter grabbed three blankets as Daryl climbed in. Winter walked to T-Dog and tossed him a blanket then moved to Hershel. He smiled and muttered a thank you when she handed him a blanket. Winter patted his shoulder as she passed him.

" Rick." Winter said softly when she was close to him. She unfolded a blanket and walked around to the front of him. Rick had his arms crossed over his chest. When he didn't answer or look at her, Winter draped the blanket over his shoulders. His jaw tighten and his eyes squinted.

" You aren't mad at me like the rest of them?" He snapped. Winter shook her head.

" No." Finally he looked at her. " I trust you. I believe in you and everything you have done."

" Even killing Shane?" He asked. Rick's eyes were pained filled. Winter nodded.

" Even killing Shane. He was dangerous. It was you or him and I'd rather it be you." She said.

" You aren't upset that I didn't tell you what Jenner said?" Rick asked.

" No. It would have just made everyone panic. It doesn't really matter if we have it or not. It's not effecting us right now. It seems to only become active after death so why worry about it right now." Rick looked away but took a hold of the blanket as he sighed.

" I wish Lori felt the way you did." He said. " Everything I have done as been to protect the group."

" And she will see that. Everyone is just in shock. Look, whatever you want to do, where ever you want to go, Daryl and I are with you. I trust your judgment, you need to trust it too. Don't lose faith in yourself, please. Understand that you aren't carrying this group on your own. When you feel like the weight is too much, lean on us. Let us be your support system." Rick nodded slowly.

" Look, T-Dog and I will take the first watch. Go and get some rest with Daryl. Tell him I'll wake him up when it's his turn." He said.

" Okay. Be careful, Officer Grimes." She said before she walked past him to head back to the truck.

Daryl was waiting for her behind the truck. He had spread out the blankets and set up their pillows. He had also taken out a few of his long sleeve, flannel shirts for her to put on. The night was getting chilly and he didn't want her cold. The last thing they needed was for any members of the group to get sick. Winter offered him up a small smile as she reached him.

" So Rick and T-Dog are taking first watch. He's going to come and get you when it's your turn." She said. Daryl nodded and handed over one of his shirts.

" Put this on." He said.

" I'll be fine. We have enough blankets plus I'll have you beside me. You throw off a lot of heat." Winter said as she took his shirt. She slipped it on and started working on the top buttons while he started at the bottom ones.

" Don't matter, Girl. Gonna be cold tonight." He said. When they had it buttoned up, he handed her another one. Winter moved to push it away but stopped. She just smiled and slipped it on. " Come on, you're tired, I can see it."

Once they were settled into their bed, Daryl pulled her close to him. He tucked all the blankets around her then put his left arm under her neck and his right arm around her waist. His left hand came to rest against her cheek as they stared at each other, both realizing how close they had actually came to losing one another.

" I don't think I can sleep." She whispered. " I'm tensed up." She brought her left leg up and over his legs. His right hand slipped from her waist.

" If you can be quiet bout shit, I can help you relax." He whispered, surprised by his own boldness.

" How's that?" Winter asked a second before she felt his hand slip across her stomach. The button on her jeans flicked opened. " What are you doing?" She whispered quickly.

" Just be quiet and no one will know." He said. He pushed her zipper down then slipped his hand into her panties. Winter's eyes went shut and she brought her face into his chest. Daryl's arm went around her neck. He scooped his finger down to her opening to gather some of her wetness. She was hot and already ready for him. He brought his index finger up to the top of her and started making slow, light circles against her. Winter shuddered and he felt her bite down on his vest. He brought his mouth to her ear. " You be quiet now, Girl. You took care me in a lot of ways before we got together so you let me take care of you right now." He whispered.

Her hands came up to grab fist fulls of his vest as she strained against him. His left arm went around her shoulders so his fingers could start to stroke to her neck. She let go of his vest and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rode out the sensations he was giving her. He picked up his pace, adding his middle finger to it . Then he started rubbing her back and forth so that Winter's breath increased. He clamped his left hand over her mouth to remind her to stay quiet.

" Shhhh." He whispered. Her hips started to rock slowly against him and he knew she was getting closer. " You make me feel good plenty so you let your man handle this for you."

His breath slipped down her as hers came up fast and short. Her fingers went into his hair and pulled it. The moment she came against him, she started to tremble. Her hot core contradicted and trembled, her breath stopped as she held it and she whimpered just low enough that Daryl knew only he had heard it. He rubbed against her, slipping and sliding over her spot until he felt the orgasm leave her. Her entire body relaxed and she sighed. He took his hand from her mouth and her panties. Quietly he adjusted her pants, closing them up, and pulled her back against him.

" That was a little dirty." She whispered against his neck.

" Should be good and relaxed enough to sleep now." Daryl said. He shifted his hips around to readjust his erection.

" What about you?" Winter whispered.

" Went to sleep hard before, I'll do it again. Besides, the other night, when I needed to relax, you didn't think twice about suckin me off and takin nothin for yourself. Kind of owed you an orgasm, don't you think?" Daryl whispered. Winter laughed softly and hugged him.


	26. Chapter 26

_* Please review! And again, everything Winter says about Rick, is just how I feel about him. I don't know about you guys but I didn't understand why everyone was so upset that he didn't tell them what jenner said. Who cares that you are all infected? Its not effecting you while your alive, get over it! *_

In the morning, when Winter woke, she was facing the side of the truck. There was an unfamiliar body against her back. She turned slowly around and saw Rick laying on his side. He on his right side, not facing her but against her. Winter sighed and looked up into the sky. She blinked a few times then brought her hands up to rub her eyes.

" Lori locked me out of the car." Rick explained without turning around. " When I woke Daryl up for watch he said I could sleep in here as long as I didn't touch you." Winter laughed and dropped her hands. Rick turned over onto his back, staring at the sky. She turned her head and looked at him.

" That sounds like him." Rick smiled as he glanced at her then back at the sky.

" I stayed on my right side under the fear of death." Winter laughed again a second before two hands slammed down on the truck's bed, scaring them both. They looked to their right side and saw Daryl standing there.

" I know where we are." He said. " There's a prison just a few miles up the road. Merle did some times there. It's powered by solar panels and windmills. Merle once told me it was stocked with enough food to last them a few years." Rick sat up with frown. Winter rolled over on to her right side, staring up at her boyfriend.

" What are you thinking?" Rick asked.

" Thinkin it's worth checkin out. If it's clear of walkers we could stay there. Be safe, have water, electricity and food." Daryl said. Rick nodded, pushing the blankets off of him. He stood up and stretched. Daryl looked down at his sleepy girlfriend who smiled up at him.

' Morning.' She mouthed to him.

He nodded then twitched his head up so she would look behind her. She turned around and saw he had set some of her things out. Winter smiled when she saw her toothbrush, toothpaste, and a clean set of clothes. She turned back as Rick put the tailgate down. Daryl was still not smiling that Winter knew that didn't mean he wasn't happy or that he was really angry. Most likely, he was deep in thought as he stared hard at her. Rick hopped down from truck at the same time Lori and Carl joined them.

" Winter, do you mind taking Carl down to that stream so he can brush his teeth?" Lori asked her, staring at Rick.

" Sure thing." Winter said. She turned and grabbed her things. She stood up and walked to the end of the truck. She hopped down as Rick and Lori walked away. " Come on, little man." She said. As they walked towards Daryl, he unclicked his knife and handed it to her.

" Should be safe. I've been around. Ain't seen any walkers but just in case." He said. Winter took the knife and nodded.

" Okay." She said. As they walked past him, Winter let her hand trail across his chest.

" Hey kid!" Daryl called out after they were completely by him. Winter and Carl turned and looked at him. Daryl pointed to Carl. " That's my woman. You keep her safe or else and don't let me catch you hittin on her. If I come over here and you're tryin to kiss her, we gonna have a problem." Winter started to smile. For the first time in days, Carl smiled then laughed.

" Okay." Carl said.

" You keep your hands to yourself, Winter!" Daryl called out to her. Winter laughed and the two turned back around to head over to brush their teeth.

" That's the first time Daryl has ever said anything to me." Carl said. Winter laughed and glanced back at Daryl. He was still standing by the truck, watching them as they walked. No doubt he would watch them as long as he could see them, making sure no walkers crept up on them. She turned back around, still smiling.

" Oh yeah?" She asked.

" Do you think he will teach me how to shot his cross bow?" Carl asked, looking up at her.

" Well, he taught me. I mean, I'm not any good at it but he tried." Winter said.

" Will you ask him for me?" Carl asked. They were crossing the dirt road that ran in between their camp and the water.

" Why don't you ask him?" Winter asked, looking at Carl.

" Daryl kind of scares me." The kid said, making Winter laugh out loud.

Carl was sitting on the little rock wall while he brushed his teeth. Winter was looking around while she brushed hers. Daryl's knife was tight in her other hand. She was tense as she watched for the walkers. She was nervous but she knew they weren't really alone in their watching. Just because she couldn't see Daryl didn't mean Daryl couldn't see her. She knew her man better then anyone else there. He was around, watching her and around her to make sure they were safe.

" Do you agree with my dad?" Carl asked when he and Winter started back to their camp.

" I do. He is just trying to keep you and the rest of us safe." Winter said.

" What about Shane? Do you agree with what he did?" Carl asked. Winter stopped walking and sighed. She took Carl by the shoulders and turned him to face her. She bend her head so she could look him directly in the eyes.

" I know you knew Shane before the outbreak but this whole thing had changed people, some for the best and some for the worst. Shane was becoming undone. He threatened the safety of the group as a whole. He came at me, he threatened Dale, he went after people without thinking. He didn't care about anyone but himself."

" So you agree?" Carl asked. Winter swallowed hard as she stared at him. She rubbed her lips together and nodded. " And you still want to follow my dad? You still think he can keep you safe?"

" Besides Daryl and T-Dog, there is no one I trust more then your dad." Winter said.

" Hey kid!" Daryl called out as he started walking towards them from out of the woods. " What'd I tell you bout touchin my woman?" Winter stood up straight and dropped her arms from Carl, who was grinning.

" She was touching me." He said. Daryl shook his head.

" Do we have a problem here? Do I need to worry bout turnin my back on you two?" Daryl asked. " Cuz you should know, I'm ready to fight for her." Winter was smiling at him but he wasn't looking away from the boy. " Think you can take me, Boy?" Carl smiled and laughed.

" Maybe so." He said with a nod. Daryl's steps stopped he narrowed his eyes.

" Well alright then." He said. " You best go and tell your mom we're gettin ready to fight." Carl laughed again then looked back at Winter.

" Thanks for talking for me." He said.

" No problem. I'll see you over there at camp." Winter said. Carl nodded then jogged away. Winter looked at Daryl then came up to him. " Do you know that I love it when you go all caveman, ' that's my woman and I'll kill you for her.' " She wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl's arms came up and went to her waist. He dipped his head to her neck and kissed her pulse.

" You are and I would." He growled into her skin. Winter laughed and squeezed him. He lifted his head up and they kissed quickly at first. A simple closed mouth first then he tilted his head, she parted her lips, and he took over her mouth. He tighten on her waist and groaned hard, letting her feel how she affected him. Then in a flash, he pulled away, making her whine slightly. " Ain't safe to get to wrapped up." He whispered. Winter kept her eyes shut as she inhaled deeply.

" I wish I could wrap you up." Daryl actually laughed, making her look at him and smile.

" Come on, Girl. I caught some more animals so you'll have enough to eat this mornin." He said, putting his arm around her waist. She handed over his knife which he clicked to his side again.

" So you think this prison is really going to be safe?" Winter asked him. Her other arm went around his waist and she snuggled her head into his chest.

" If it's clear of walkers, yeah. Two tall fences surround it, wired up with alarms and shit. Be plenty safe."

" So Merle was there?" She asked.

" First time was for a few months, second time for a year, third time for a couple of years." Daryl asked. They didn't talk much about Merle. Winter didn't like to bring him up. She didn't like to thing about Nick and bring up Merle only reminded her of her brother.

After breakfast Winter and Daryl went to the side of the truck that was away from the group. He stood on watch while she quickly changed her clothes. He still wanted her to wear both of his flannel shirts since the morning was cold and they were going to be riding his bike. Rick's car was going to be left behind because it didn't have any gas in it. T-Dog, Hershel, and Beth were going to ride in the truck. Carol, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick were going to pile into Maggie's car but Winter didn't mind that there weren't be room for her. Neither her or Daryl wanted to be away from each other for any length of time. Once Winter and the others were ready for the day, the group gathered around the fire again. Rick and Daryl stood in front of the group.

" Daryl knows this area. There is a prison just up the road. He said it runs on solar power and has wind mills. As long as it is clear, it will be safe there." Rick said, making sure he looked every single person straight in the eye. " I'm not asking anyone to come so if you don't want too, don't. Get your things and walk away but if you come with us, I don't want to hear any complaining. Does every one understand?" Every one started to nod but only Winter was smiling at them. " Good. Let's go." Without another word, Rick headed back towards Maggie's car. Slowly the group broke apart, everyone moving to their cars. Daryl slowly made his way towards Winter.

" You ready, Girl?" He asked.

" Let's go. I want to get there, pick out a room then lock ourselves inside for a few hours. I'm still pretty excited from last night." Winter said with a smile.

" You always think bout sex?" Daryl snapped.

But she knew he wasn't mad. His cheeks were flushed and she could tell by how far apart his legs were spread that he was hard. Winter looked around quickly, making sure no one was paying attention to them then she stepped into him. She grabbed him hard between his legs. Daryl's eyes widen in surprise but he twitched inside his pants.

" No. Sometimes I think of oral sex." She said, dropping her voice. She squeezed him hard before she let him go. " Now let's go." She said, walking away from him and over to his bike. He was to stunned to move for a few seconds. He watched as she climbed onto the back of his bike. " Come on, Dixon!" She called out. He shook his head but started making his way over to her.


	27. Chapter 27

_Please Review! This is not a spoiler as I do not know what will happen in season 3. This is just what I'm making up.*_

Daryl would have given almost anything to have the world back to normal if nothing else than to see the looks on people's faces when he rode through town with Winter sitting behind him. He'd love to see his dad's face when the old man got a look at her, holding on tight to his son. His dad always told Daryl he'd be alone for the rest of his life. He always told Daryl no woman who ever want him unless Daryl paid for it and he'd love to be able to prove the man wrong. The people in his little town wouldn't have believed it either but then again, his dad and everyone else he had known was dead.

He pushed those thoughts from his head as they drove down the road. He was leading the group again while they traveled to the prison. Winter was snuggled tight against his back. He had told her to put her hands under his shirt and against his stomach so they would be warm. Her face was down and against him, using him a shield against the wind. Her legs were tight against his and every so often, she would shiver. When the prison came into view, Daryl pulled over to the side of the road followed by Maggie's car and the truck. He shut the bike off and dismounted first, before he helped her down. He took the cross bow from her back before they started back to Rick.

" How do you want to ride up there?" Daryl asked.

" I think I'll walk up and see if I can see past the fence." Rick said.

" How are you going to get the fence open so we can get in there?" Winter asked.

" We are going to have to climb it and open it from the inside." Rick said. Daryl's right hand came up and took a hold of the strap of his cross bow. He took a hold of Winter's hand with his free hand.

" Rick and I will go over. You stay back here with everyone else. We'll know right away if it's walker free." He said.

" How are you going to know?" Winter asked, looking up at him.

" Walkers' gonna be so desperate for food, they'll come at us right away. We'll climb back over the fence and get our asses out of here." Daryl explained.

" Go and get into the car with everyone else. Lock the doors." Rick ordered. Winter bit her bottom lip then looked back at Daryl.

" Gonna be fine, Girl." He said. She sighed but hugged him tightly. When she pulled away she moved to Rick and hugged him too. Rick looked at Daryl briefly before he hugged her back. When she pulled away that time, she moved to the car and climbed inside on the driver's side. Rick and Daryl moved back to the truck to inform T-Dog of the plan.

" What's going on?" Lori asked Winter when she shut the door.

" They are going to the fence. They are going to see if they can see any walkers. If the yard is clear, they will climb over the fence and lure out any walkers that might be there. If the coast is clear, they will open fence and we will go in." Winter explained. Lori shook her head and looked out the windshield. She and Carl were in the front seat with her.

" Are you and Daryl his seconds in command now?" Lori asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. It bothered her that another woman knew more about her husband's plan then she did.

" Daryl might be. I don't make the plans, I just hear about them because I'm open to Rick. These times are hard and he need support. I'm giving it to him and Daryl." Winter said, looking in her side mirror as Daryl and Rick made their way up to them again. She knew Lori was staring at her but she didn't care.

As Daryl passed Winter in the car, he knocked on the window without looking at. His eyes were squinting and he was frowning as he focused on the job ahead. They had pulled the cars over far enough on the side of the road and away from the fence that if there were walkers, they wouldn't see their vehicles. Carefully and slowly the men walked up the dirt road. The large, dark prison loomed ahead.

" Never thought I'd be teamed up with a cop." Daryl muttered. Rick glanced at him then back towards the fence.

" Never thought I'd want someone like you have my back." Rick said. " No offense but you don't strick me as the type that followed the laws before the outbreak."

" I wasn't." Daryl said before they fell into silence. Just as they came up to the fence the giant gates started to grind as they opened. Rick's gun was out in a flash. Daryl flipped his cross bow around and had it pointed straight ahead.

" Daryl, that you?" Came a raspy voice, Daryl thought he'd never hear again.

The next 20 minutes in the car were tense and quiet. Everyone was staring out of the windshield. Waiting to see if Daryl and Rick came running towards them or casually strolling by. Every one knew this was a shot in the dark. This could be it for them. Their safe haven. If it wasn't, the plan was to back trek to the highway, finish raiding the cars for supplies and grab another car then head out for who knew what.

" I see them!" Lori said, excitedly. Everyone sat up straight, trying to see what she was looking at. "Merle?" Winter's exhaled loudly.

" Merle is with him?" She asked. Before she could answer, Rick, Daryl, and Merle came into view.

" Guess this means the prison in walker-free." Glenn muttered from the back. Winter opened the car door and slipped out slowly.

" Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes." Merle said with a smile. " Still with the group, I see."

She always thought that if they ran into Merle again, Daryl would be excited but his expression was dark and still. It didn't take long before all the doors to the cars started to open. Winter walked around the car and over to Daryl. She put her hands on his chest. One of his came to rest against her lower back as Merle commented on who was alive and who wasn't.

" What's going on?" Winter whispered.

" Merle and some other guys set up a safe house here." Daryl said softly. Merle was shaking Glenn's hand.

" They weren't going to let us stay until Merle saw it was Daryl." Rick said, making sure his voice was as low as Daryl's.

" Do you really think it's a good idea to..." Lori started but stopped herself from finishing her thought. Rick glanced at her then back at Merle who faced them again.

" What do we have here?" He asked as he spotted Daryl and Winter together. " You shaqing up with my baby brother finally?" Merle smiled and nodded. " Good for you, Daryl. Always liked you, Winter. You seem like one hell of a woman." Daryl's hand tightened on her lower back. " Well, why don't y'all get in your cars and bring them in. I'll introduce you around. I'm second in charge around here." Merle boosted.

" Daryl?" Winter whispered. He just shook his head quickly. Merle clapped Daryl on the shoulder as he passed.

" Come on, Girl. Let's get on the bike and head in." He said.

Once the bike, the car, and the truck were inside the fence, the huge gates closed and locked again. Daryl dismounted then helped Winter down. He warned her to stay close to him. He didn't trust people he didn't know and he damn sure wasn't about to start with men he didn't know. He kept a tight grip on her hand, determined to let them all know he was her man, that she was his woman. Merle was chatting up about the weather as they crossed the yard. Daryl was squinting hard at his brother. Merle wasn't the type to talk about the weather.

" Come on. I'll show you to the rooms. You guys are either my family or like my family so you get your own rooms." Merle said.

When they reached in the inside of the prison a few men nodded their heads to Merle. Daryl didn't miss the pointed looks throw towards Winter, Lori, Maggie and Carol. He knew what they were thinking. Women and sex were hard to come by and those men wanted both. They were no better then the men from Randall's group.

Merle took them to the living quarters of the prison right away. Glenn and Maggie were given a room and the key to it. T-Dog's room was next to theirs. Across from Glenn and Maggie was going to be Hershel and Beth. Carol was across from T-Dog. Down the hall a little ways was going to be Rick, Lori and Carl's room. Finally Merle led Daryl and Winter to their room.

" I saved the best of the rooms for my baby brother and his woman." Merle said. He unlocked the door and swung it open. " Got your own bathroom and TV and shit. Ain't nothing on but we got movies. Lots of movies. And running hot water. You guys make yourselves at home. In a little bit I will come and get y'all. You can get something to eat and meet the head man in charge." Without another word, he handed Daryl the key to the room and walked away.

Winter walked in slowly and dropped her bags. They had grabbed their stuff from the back of the truck. Daryl closed the door and locked it quickly before he turned around. She ran her hands over the bed, feeling the clean blankets and smiling to herself. She moved to the dressed and gently touched the DVD player and TV.

" We have a real bed." She said softly. When Daryl didn't say anything, she turned around, her smile fading. " You're not smiling."

" No." Daryl said. He hadn't moved from the door.

" You're worried."

" Yeah. Somthin ain't right with him." Daryl said.

" Well, can you just enjoy this for like an hour then let the concern set it? Because I'd really like a shower and I'd kind of like to have sex in real bed." Winter said with a smile.

" Ain't thinkin bout sex." Daryl said. Winter smiled and started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

" I'm pretty sure I can change that." She said.

XXXXXX

He leaned forward and clicked on the audio to the video feed he was watching. He leaned back in his chair as he watched the couple barely make it from the bathroom to the bed. The girl tumbled down in the bed a second before the man fell on top of her. Her dark hair was wet and spread around her. The man thrust out his hips, making her arch her neck and throw her head back. The moaning started right away.

The man came up on his knees, yanking her hips onto his lap. She was holding onto the blankets while the man thrust hard and fast into her. He was panting and groaning while she was whimpering, almost whining. Her tits were bouncing from the force of his movements. The thrusts changed suddenly. They were faster, harder and shorter.

" That's right. Make her cum." He muttered to the video screen.

" Oh God!" She whined out.

" Let it go, you dirty little whore." He said as the man threw his head back and had his eyes closed.

" I'm cumming!" She called out.

" Yes, you are." He hissed. " Look how beautiful your orgasm is." The man's head fell forward as his hips froze. The man was cumming too. He could tell but the strain in his hands as he held the girl onto his lap. The man barked out her name before he collapsed on top of her. He leaned forward and touched the monitor. " Winter." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

_* Please Review! I have not read the comics so Im making up how the Governor acts. I did look up his picture and the actor that will play him. I made him look like a mixture between his picture in the comic and what the actor looks like. I hope no one is disappointment in how he will act since Im sure it is off from the Comic.*_

Daryl was dressed before Winter. He was sitting on their bed, deep in thought while she finished getting ready. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. What she wouldn't give for just a little bit of make up. She frowned at herself before she stuck her tongue out. Daryl often muttered to her right after sex, telling her how beautiful he thought she was. He would ran his hand over her hair while they came down together, whispering into her skin. She sighed and shook her head. If he thought she was beautiful without make-up, she wasn't going to worry about it.

She pulled her hair up and walked out of the bathroom. At the sight of her boyfriend looking so concerned, Winter made her way back over to him. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She took his face in her hands and and tilted his head up to look at her. Daryl was frowning as he met her eyes head on. She sighed and squeezed her legs against him.

" I'm so happy for you that you found your brother." She said softly. Daryl felt his expression soften. "You are so lucky that he is alive and unhurt. I would give anything to see Nick again. I'd love to see him alive, just one more time." His hands came to her sides and it was his turn to sigh.

" We ain't gonna let our guard down just yet. Don't go anywhere alone or with Glenn, Hershel or the women. You stay with me, Rick, or T-Dog and I want you always armed. Until we figure out what's goin here we still need to be careful." He said. Winter nodded then kissed the left side of his mouth.

" I love you so much. I love how protective you are and how you make me feel so safe. I have never been with anyone who makes me feel like you do." She whispered. Her words slipped across his skin. He closed his eyes.

" Just want you safe. Thinkin bout losin you or somthin happenin to you makes me want to lose my fuckin mind." He admitted. Telling her what he was thinking and feeling was getting easier and easier as well as touching her whenever he wanted. " That's why I went after you when you disappeared. Been carin bout you for a while." Winter smiled and rubbed her face against his cheek. When the outbreak happen, 5 months beforehand, she never thought she would be cuddled up in the lap a man, she knew, would give his life for her. Winter knew she would do the same for him.

" Come on, let's go and get everyone together." She said when she pulled away.

As one unit the group made it's way back towards the front doors of the prison. In the lead were Rick, Winter, and Daryl. T-Dog and Glenn were in the back with everyone else in between them. Merle was talking to a man but when he saw them walking, he stepped away and grinned. Winter felt both Rick and Daryl tense up. Something wasn't right about Merle. He wasn't this friendly but going through the things he went through might have changed him, she thought. It would change anyone, won't it?

" Well alright. Y'all look mighty fine. Maybe Daryl wants to introduce me to the new people." Merle said. Daryl frowned and his hand tighten on Winter's without him thinking about it.

" Merle, " Winter jumped in, " This is Hershel and his two daughters, Maggie and Beth. We were staying at their farm until it was overrun the other night." She turned and looked back at the three. " This is Merle, Daryl's older brother."

" Well it's a pleasure to meet you!" Merle explained. Daryl narrowed his eyes. It was never a pleasure for Merle to meet anyone. " Come on now. Let me show you to the mess hall then you can meet the Governor."

" Who's the Governor?" Rick asked as they started following Merle.

" Why he's the man who runs this joint, keeps us safe." Merle said. " He gives the orders, we follow them."

Daryl pulled Winter's arm. She looked up at him as he brought her closer to him. His right hand was gripping his cross bow strap while he stared hard at Merle. Winter brought her left hand up and took a hold of his left arm. She started to rub it as she looked back at Merle. Daryl was tighter then she had ever seen him and she was starting to worry. She trusted Daryl instincts.

" How did you end up here?" T-Dog asked from the back.

" Governor found me when he was out looking for people." Merle answered. " Took me in, cleaned me up, gave me a room and shit to eat." Merle laughed then and looked back at Daryl. " Know where I'm sleepin at? In my old cell! The cell I had when I was locked up! Ain't that shit funny!" Then he roared with laughter. Daryl exhaled long and hard.

Once they reached the mess hall everyone took seats at one of the long tables. Merle disappeared in the kitchen but no one talked. Everyone was looking around, taking things in. Rick and Daryl had locked eyes like they were having a wordless conversation. Winter's hand went under the table so she could rub Daryl's leg. He glanced down at her then back at Merle as he came out of the back.

" For right now y'all have to eat some dried food cuz you missed breakfast. But it ain't bad." In his arms Merle was carrying bags of dried fruit, meats, and vegetables. He dumped the bags out then pushed them down the table so everyone could see what there was. Merle moved over to Daryl and Winter. He moved in between them and set down a bag of dried peaches. " This is for you, Darlin. Peaches for my baby brother's peach." He said. Then he nudged Daryl with a laugh. " Cuz I bet she tastes as sweet as a peach, ain't that right there, Brother!" Winter's face flushed at the same time Daryl turned to snap at Merle.

" Merle, that is no way to talk to a lady." A deep voice came from the doorway, pulling every one's attention up. Merle stood up straight. " And you should never talk to your brother's wife like that."

" Well, they ain't married." Merle said.

" Does it matter?" The man said as he made his way towards them. " You need to say you're sorry to her." The man was huge, standing over 6 foot 3 inches. He had longish hair, with the back hanging over his collar, the sides over his ears and the front reaching his eyebrows. His skin was pale and his hair was dark. He strolled towards the table like he owned the place. When he reached the end of the table, his hard, dark eyes were set on Merle. " I haven't heard you tell her and your brother you are sorry."

" I'm sorry, Daryl and Winter." Merle muttered as he shrink back.

" Now, let's have some introductions." The man said. " My name is Philip but everyone around here calls me the Governor." All eyes were glued to his face. He was smiling but it did little to make them comfortable. Merle cleared his throat.

" Well this is here is my little brother, Daryl." He started. Philip started around the table, coming directly towards them.

" Daryl Dixon. I can't image how hard it was to grow up under the shadow of Merle Dixon." Philip extended his hand. When Daryl didn't react, Winter squeezed his leg. Daryl brought his hand up and the two men shook hard. " Nice hand shake. Firm, hard. I like it." He said as he dropped Daryl's hand.

" This here's his woman, Winter." Merle said. Philip smiled as she moved to shake his hand. He took her small hand and brought it to his lips.

" Winter is a very beautiful name for a very beautiful woman." The way he stared at her made it hard for Winter to breath and Daryl mad. His eyes stayed glued to hers but Winter felt like he was trying to see into her soul. He brushed his lips gently across the top of her hand.

" Thank you." She whispered when she finally found her voice.

" Lucky man, Daryl. Lucky man." Philip said before he let go of her.

Philip moved down the line, shaking the men's hands and kissing the women's knuckles. He had a smile and a compliment to go with each person. When he reached Beth, Hershel put a protective arm around her shoulders and announced she was only 17. Philip smiled and laughed. With Carol, he commented on her sad eyes and promised to make her smile again.

" I hope you find your rooms comfortable." Philip said. " You will find that you are completely safe here but you should stay out of the south wing. Some of my men have no manners and have forgotten how to act. The south side is where they live. I'd hate for them to say something to make your lovely ladies uncomfortable."

" We can't thank you enough for taking us in." Rick said.

" Of course. Think nothing of it. There aren't many of us left so we need to stick together. I have brought you a few maps of the prisons so you can learn your way around. There is a library here as well as a gym. Before the outbreak the state thought it could reform the prisoners through books and fitness so feel free to take advantage of what we have. After you have had something to eat, I can show you around. We can walk the fence so you can see just how safe it is." Philip offered.

" That would be nice." Rick said. Philip smiled and sat down next to Rick so he was across from Winter.

" There is even a garden with flowers and plants. I can show it to your fine ladies and the young man. They can stay there while we walk the fence." Philip said, smiling at Winter.

" My woman stays with me." Daryl snapped, his arm flying around her shoulders. He pulled her into him hard. Philip's eyes shifted to Daryl. His smile didn't waver but Winter thought she saw something flash over his face.

" We'd all like to stay together." Winter interjected, hoping to defuse the situation. " We lost some people close to us and I think we'd feel better if we were together, at least for a little while." Philip looked back at her and nodded.

" I can understand that." He said. " Before I found this place I lost people as well. My wife was killed as were my daughter and a few friends. My brother was all I had left when we came here but I lost him to a walker bite." Winter sucked in her breath quickly. She bit hard into her lower lip as she struggled with herself.

" My brother was bit." She said softly. Philip nodded.

" It is hard to see the ones we love turn into one of those monsters." He said. Daryl narrowed his eyes as he looked from Philip to Winter then back again. " I had to kill my brother to save myself, you?"

" I locked mine in his bedroom. I couldn't kill him." She admitted softly. Everyone around them was still and quiet, watching the scene.

" Do not feel bad for that. It is not in everyone to take out someone they love. It is a personal choice we have to make and be able to live with. There are days when I wished I hadn't kill him, that instead I had led him out into the world and allowed him to roam as one of them." Philip sat back then and nodded. " But that is enough sad talk. Come, eat then let us go for a tour." He said.


	29. Chapter 29

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the ads again!*_

The Governor walked beside Rick as they moved through a hallway in the prison. Winter was in between Rick and Daryl and Merle was on Daryl's right side. They moved through the prison with The Governor speaking briefly to a few men as they passed them. He was taking the group outside to show them the fence. Once again Winter's hand was locked up into Daryl's. He was still tense, eyeing every one and everything they walked past. He also kept looking back to check on Carol.

Once outside The Governor started to explain how the fenced worked. They were over 12 feet tall and made up of cement that was five inches thick. The gate was electric and controlled from a remote just inside the prison. The Governor stated they had seen some walker active but the past two nights had been completely quiet. Guards were posted on the roof of the prison and patrolled the yard twenty-four hours a day.

They continued their tour of the prison, seeing the rest of the grounds and the fence with only The Governor and Rick talking. Then they moved inside the prison for lunch. Rick's group each got a tray of food before they moved to a table and sat together. Rick and Daryl kept their heads down but were watching the other people. Merle was sitting beside Daryl, talking and laughing whenever he thought he was saying something funny. He didn't seem to notice no one was talking to him.

" Daryl," Winter whispered. " There are no women here."

" Noticed that, girl." He whispered.

The other members of The Governor's group were scoping Rick's group out. A few of them were throwing the women looks while others looked like they were sizing up the men. The tension in the room was high and everyone could feel it. The Governor was sitting at a table away from everyone else. He had a small group of four men sitting with him.

" Who are those other men, Merle?" Rick asked. Merle looked over his shoulder at the men then back at his tray.

" You ain't got to worry none bout them. Ain't like you gonna have to chain them to the roof or nothin." He snapped, freezing every one's movements. Merle noticed how quiet the table got and looked up at Rick who was again, sitting across from Daryl. He plastered a smile on his face. " Come on now, Rick! Can't you take a joke? Everythin is water under the bridge now. You had to do what you had to do. I understand that." He said.

" I have an announcement to make!" The Governor said, standing up at his table. The room was quiet right away. " We have some new members here with us. Our brother Merle has found his actually, blood related brother, Daryl. With him comes his lady, Winter, their friends, Rick, Lori," The Governor listed off every one's name. " Let's do our best to make them feel at home."

After lunch the group still stayed together. They were checking out the rest of the prison with Merle as their guide. The Governor said he had business to attend too and couldn't join them. He shook the men's hands and kissed the women's knuckles before he left them. Carol seemed completely taken with him while Lori and Winter were nervous. Every time he touched the women then men tensed up.

By the end of the day, every one was tired and ready to sleep. Merle had asked Daryl to come to his 'room'. The Governor had give Merle a bottle of Southern Comfort for him to celebrate finding his brother and alcohol wasn't something he gave out lightly. Daryl was unsure about leaving Winter in the room alone but she had picked out a few movies from the library and promised him she would fine.

" Don't like leavin you. I don't want you alone." Daryl said. He was leaning against the dresser they had in the room.

" Seriously Daryl, I'll be fine. I won't leave the room. Merle said there is only one key to this room and you have it. Rick is right across the hall. I'll be okay." She said. She was sitting on their bed.

" Seems like you want me to leave." Daryl said. He crossed his arms over his chest while he looked at her. Winter sighed and stood up. She walked over to Daryl and placed her hands against his chest while she straddled his legs.

" You have a second chance with your brother." She started. His arms slipped slightly. " You have something I will never have. Yeah, I want you to go. I want you to take this for what it is. There will be time to worry about shit but for right now, go and enjoy yourself with him. When was the last time you got drunk?"

" CDC. Didn't turn out so well, did it?" Daryl asked. She pushed at his wrists until he put his hands on her hips.

" Worked out fine that night." Winter said.

" 'Member that night at all?" He asked softly.

" I don't remember much after leaving the lunch hall." She said with a small laugh.

" Try, Girl. Try for me and I'll go with Merle tonight." Daryl said.

XXXXXX

_He started following her the second she left the lunch room. Winter was weaving bad. She had one hand on the wall as she walked. He wasn't much better off then she was. He was weaving pretty bad himself but she was worst. She had split bottle of whiskey with T-Dog were Daryl had drank a bottle of wine by himself. The liquor was hitting her harder than the wine was hitting him. Winter stumbled and would have fallen had his arm not shot out and wrapped around her waist._

_Winter thought the ground was rushing up to meet her when someone grabbed her and yanked her back up. She was spun around so fast she grabbed at the arms around her waist to study her. She laughed and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning so fast, she rested against a hard chest. She laughed again for a few seconds before she raised her head up to see who saved her from the fall._

_" It's you." She whispered when she met his bright blue eyes._

_" What's me?" He asked softly. Winter moved in closer to him. Her hands moved from his chest. Her arms circled around his neck and she giggled._

_" I like you." She whispered._

_" No one likes me." Daryl said. _

_" Not true." Winter said. Then a strange look came over her face. " I want you to kiss me." Daryl scoffed and tried to move away but she tighten her hold on him. " Do it. Please, Daryl."_

_" What you want me to do that for?" He asked._

_" Because I want you to kiss me so do it or I will kiss you." Winter said._

_" Why?" Daryl asked._

_" Because I like you." She whined. " Like like you. I'm wicked attracted to you. I think you're hot." Her fingers threaded through his hair._

_" You're drunk." He said, looking away from her. _

_" Yeah and that's why I'm telling you. I can't tell you when I'm sober. I'm shy."_

_" You need to go to bed." Daryl said. Winter pulled away and frowned up at him._

_" What is wrong with me? Why don't you like me?" She snapped. Daryl frowned._

_" Go to bed. You still think you like me in the mornin, come and find me." He said. Winter smiled and started to back away from him._

_" Alright then, Daryl Dixon. You be ready for me in the morning." She said. He shook his head._

_" We'll see bout that." Daryl said, still following her._

_XXXXXX_

Winter tilted her head slightly as she frowned. Daryl stared hard at her while she remembered. The next day, Daryl had beat her to the lunch room. He was sitting at the table, leaning over his plate of eggs, when she came stumbling in. He had watched her and waited for her to say something, anything to him. But she had walked past him and never mentioned the night.

" I didn't remember." Winter said softly. Daryl nodded.

" Waited the whole day for you." He said softly.

" I'm so sorry." She said. Daryl sighed and looked away from her. " So that's why you hated me." He shook his head and looked back at her.

" Never hated you."

" But I hurt your feelings." Winter said. Daryl frowned and pushed her gently away so he could stand.

" I gotta go." He said.

" Daryl, it's okay to tell me if I hurt your feelings." She said. She wanted to reach out to him but didn't move. She knew when he needed his space.

" Stay here. Don't answer that door while I'm gone." He said, walking towards the door. Winter tilted her head and sighed.

" I'll see you in a bit." She said. Daryl turned back to her when he reached the door. She was standing by their dresser with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled slightly at him. Daryl frowned but went to her. He put one hand into her hair and pulled her closer to him.

" I'll be back." He said, tilting her head back. Winter smiled and nodded.

" Have fun." She said. He nodded then dipped his head down and kissed her hard.

XXXXXX

He had his hands clasped together while he watched the couple kissing in their room. He listened to the entire conversation, gathering all the information he could. He watched as she put her hands on his chest and moved her head against Daryl's. She parted her lips and he dominated her mouth. She pressed herself against him hard.

" So he's emotional unavailable. That's not what you need, is it, Love? You need a man who's not scared of anything." He muttered to himself. She pulled away and was smiling.

" I love you." He heard her say.

" I love you, too."


	30. Chapter 30

_* Please review! For those of you who haven't guessed who's watching them, do you want me to tell you? Seriously you guys, what do you think? Do you like this story?*_

" You ready, there Brother? You think you can leave that pussy behind to spend some time with me?" Merle asked as Daryl shut the door to their room.

" Don't call her that." Daryl snapped. He listened as the lock to the door clicked into place.

" Whoa, calm down, Daryl." Merle said, holding his hands up. " How'd you nail a fine piece like that anyway? Last time I saw y'll, you could barely make eye contact with her for longer then a minute."

" Where'd you go? I came to get you, Rick and T-Dog too, but you were gone." Daryl said as they started down the hallway. Merle moved his hand to his stump and started rubbing it.

" Went here, there, a little bit of everywhere. Told you, The Governor found me, fixed me up and took care of me. Gonna take care of you too." He said. " He can get you what you want or need. You get tired of your woman or if she won't do somthin you want in bed, The Governor got women who will. Want drugs, he's got them."

" Ain't seen any women round here." Daryl said as he frowned. The brothers moved out of the living quarters and started towards the cells.

" Not out here. They're on the other side. Good women too. Women who know how to suck a dick right so when you get bored with her or don't want her no more, you can get yourself a new one. You could make a trade with one of the other men here too." Merle was suddenly pushed against the wall. Daryl's hands were planted firmly on his brother's shoulders.

" She's mine! Ain't no one gonna touch her but me!" He growled out low. " Ain't gonna be no trade or nothin." Merle threw his hands up but managed to smile.

" Okay, okay, calm down, Brother. Damn." Daryl frowned hard but slowly let his brother go. They fell into silence as they started walking again. " So it's like that, huh? You thinkin you're lovin her?" Merle said after a few minutes.

" Ain't thinkin." Daryl muttered. Merle clapped his hand on Daryl's back.

" Well good for you. Bet it's nice havin a nice warm body in bed with you, curlin up with you every night. That long term shit, that's all you. Now me, ain't for me, never was and ain't ever gonna be. I ain't ever gonna be married but you, The Governor could you marry y'all. Give you a nice weddin, one mama'd be proud of."

XXXXXX

He watched the short haired woman, Carol, as she came out of her bathroom. She was a sad woman with anger in her eyes. She would be easy to control. Just a few sweet words whispered in her ear, light touches to her hands or shoulders and she will crack. He would start with her first. He switched the screen on the monitor to the Glenn and Maggie. They were talking but he didn't bother to listen in. Boring. They would be easy as well. You get to one, you have the other.

He looked to T-Dog next. Nice, strong looking. He'll make a good solider plus he seemed alone. No one to warm his bed, that would be taken care of fast. Hershel and his daughter were up next. The old man was useless but the girl, just ripe for the picking. Rick, Lori, and Carl. It wasn't hard to see there was valley between the husband and wife. The way to control him was through his wife and child. He smiled to himself then rolled his chair to the other side of the desk to focus on Winter. She was sitting up in bed, watching a movie. He flipped the audio on at the same time the door to their room started to open.

XXXXXX

Winter sat up straight when she heard the door push open. It shut and the lock went into place before Daryl came the whole way into the room. She smiled at him as he slapped the key down on top of the dresser. His face was flushed and his eyes were red rimmed. He was frowning when he turned to face her. Normal Daryl expression again.

" What are you doin?" He snapped as he moved to the bed.

" Watching the Boondock Saints 2. What have you been doing?" She asked. He yanked the blankets down hard, making her jump and laugh.

" Wantin you." Daryl snapped.

" Then come and get me." She said.

" I'm drunk."

" I can see that." Winter said.

" Strip." Daryl demanded. He was still standing at the end of the bed, staring hard at her. Winter smiled and laid down. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them down. He narrowed his eyes as he followed her movements. When she got her shorts down to her ankles, he reached out over the bed and yanked them off. Her hands come to her panties. " Been wantin you a long time." His voice was low and rough.

" Then why didn't you ever come and take me?" She asked while she slowly started to remove her panties.

" Ain't like that."

His eyes were staring at her sex. He let out his breath slowly while he licked across his bottom lip. His hands came up to his cross bow straps. He slipped it off his right shoulder and let it fall to the floor. He undid the zipper of the shirt he was wearing and let it join his weapon. She tossed her panties to him then pulled off her shirt.

" It's like that now." She whispered.

" Hell yeah it is." He said. He yanked his shirt off as she started to crawl over to him. She sat up on her knees and brought her hands to his chest.

" You are so amazingly hot. Do you even understand how attractive you are?" She whispered. He put his right hand into her hair and tugged on her head.

" That's enough talkin." He growled out before he claimed her mouth. Daryl pushed her back hard onto the bed while he owned her mouth. Something was different about him, she could feel it. He was dominating then he usually was. He was more possessive and rough in his kissing than normal. She could barely keep up with the rhythm of his tongue. " I'm gonna eat you out then fuck you hard, you hear me?"

Winter frowned as he swiftly moved down her body. That was not him. That was not the Daryl she knew. He didn't talk like that but then again, she had never had drunk sex with him. Her thoughts died out the second his mouth reached her core. He bent down while lifting her hips out. He scooped her up into his mouth, making her eyes close and her head tilt back.

" Oh my God..." She whined out. He brought his hand to her and inserted two fingers inside her, rubbing her internally while she whimpered around him. Daryl opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away, keeping only his tongue on her clit. He licked at her, teased her until she covered her face with her hands and cried out.

" That feel good, Girl?" He whispered before he took her back into his mouth. He suckled at her and nestled into her, pulling at the top of her while his fingers worked against the inside of her.

XXXXXX

" That's right." He said as he watched the scene unfold on the monitors. " You stay on her until she cums."

XXXXXX

A blinding, hard orgasm washed over Winter. It made her squeeze her eyes shut and almost scream out. Her body shook with the force of it. He held her to him, refusing to slow his tongue down as she came. She tugged at her hair, needing some pain to bring herself back to Earth. When her hands fell loosely to her sides he pulled away from her.

Daryl was over her in a flash and inside her even quicker. He swept his arms under her knees, forcing her legs apart wider. His thrusts were hard and deep. She was going to cum again. She was too sensitive from the first orgasm not too. He was four strokes in when she started to orgasm again, crying out and clawing at his back but he still pushed. He fucked her like he was an animal out of control. When he finally came, he threw his head back and slammed himself inside her. He almost roared out his orgasm. He held her flat against his body while he pumped inside her.

When he was done, he fell on top of her, panting and sweating hard. Winter's arms were tight around his shoulders and her legs were clinging to his. She was twitching inside and her body was completely spent. She had never had orgasms like he had just given her. Daryl rolled off her and onto his back. His right arm fell across the bed while he turned his head away from her. His left hand was resting on his chest.

" You're mine." His voice was breathless. " All mine. Ain't no one gonna touch you. You're marked now." Winter opened her eyes and looked at him. Was that why the sex was so rough and hard? So animal-like? He felt like he was marking her as his?

" What?" She asked.

" Ain't no man but me gonna have you. You're fuckin mine. My woman." He whispered with his eyes shut.

Winter sat up and looked at him. She smiled and shook her head. She stood up and moved to the end of the bed. She took a hold of his left ankle and started to undo his laces. He was passed out, drunk, drained, and sleeping. She tossed his shoe to the floor then moved to his other leg. She quickly untied it then pulled his pants all the way off. She climbed back onto the bed so she was over him. She tucked him back in his boxers then got off the bed again. She went into the bathroom and quickly cleaned up her thighs. Their combined sex fluids were slipping out of her.

" Thank goodness for the five year birth control I have." She muttered to herself. Right before the outbreak she had had the Mirena IUD inserted. After the five years were up, she wasn't sure what she would do but for now, she didn't have to worry.

When she was done, she walked back out of the bathroom and checked their door to make sure it was locked. Then she moved to the bed again. She climbed on it and moved to the top of Daryl. She took a hold of his shoulders and pulled him with all her strength. She pulled and tugged him to the top of their bed. He groaned but made no motion to help her. Winter dropped him where she wanted him then sighed. She got off the bed and walked to the end of it. She grabbed the blankets then slipped back onto the bed next to him. As if Daryl felt her lay down, he rolled over onto his left side and grabbed her. He yanked her to against him and buried his face into her hair. He inhaled deeply a second before his whole body relaxed. He moaned in his sleep, making her smile.

XXXXXX

" That's a fine lady you got there, Daryl." He whispered to the monitor. " One fine woman." He smiled as she clicked off the TV and the lamp by the bed. He switched the monitor screen to the outside then pushed him up. He was tired and ready for bed.


	31. Chapter 31

_* Please review! You guys are so awesome!*_

When Daryl woke in the morning, he was laying on his right side and she was running her fingers up and down the center of his back. He kept his eyes shut because his head was pounding. She was still watching the Boondock Saints. He could tell by the irish accents coming from the TV. He brought his hands to his eyes and started rubbing them. The bed shifted only a few seconds before she took a hold of his shoulders and pressed her lips to the back of his neck.

" Hey." She whispered. " How are you feeling?"

" Like I got shit faced drunk last night." He muttered. Winter laughed and snuggled into his back.

" You did." She said. " I brought you some breakfast even though I didn't think you'd want it." Daryl dropped his hands and turned over onto his back. He was frowning as he looked at her.

" You left here and didn't wake me?" He asked. Winter smiled as she snuggled into their bed. She was on her right side with her right arm under the pillow. She brought her left hand up to rest against his chest.

" I went with the group, not alone, and no I didn't wake you. I knew you were going to be hung over so I thought it best to let you sleep."

And she had thought he looked too cute to wake. He had been sleeping on his stomach with his head turned to his left side. His left arm had been hanging off the bed and his left leg had been bent. The blankets had been tangled around his legs. His right arm stretched out across their bed. She had went down on her knees beside the bed and pushed the hair from his eyes. She had leaned forward and kissed the spot in between his eyebrows.

Daryl looked at the ceiling then brought his right hand back to his eyes. He started rubbing them again. Winter moved over to him and laid her head against his chest. His left arm came up and clamped down on her. She sighed and hooked her leg around him. She started to draw circles against his stomach. For a few minutes they were quiet.

" Do you remember last night at all?" She asked. He dropped his hand from his eyes.

" 'Member drinkin in Merle's cell then comin home to you." He said, closing his eyes. Winter's hand traveled down him to his waistband.

" You want to take a shower? i already took one so I can set out your clothes." She offered quietly. He frowned as her hand slipped into his boxers

" Girl?" He asked. She slipped down him as she pulled him out of his boxers.

" Just relax and feel better." She said.

Her tongue snaked out and circled the head of his cock. His hands came to the back of her head. He groaned and arched his back. She latched her mouth tightly onto him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Winter shifted her position so she was in between his legs. Her hands came to his hips. Daryl lowed his head and looked down at her at the same time his length disappeared into her mouth.

" Holy fuuuucccckkkk." He groaned out as his eyes shut.

If he watched her work him, he'd cum in three seconds and he wanted to enjoy what she was doing to him. Both his hands were in her hair and he felt her head bob up and down him. He bend his legs and his knees dropped opened to the sides. She moved up him and slowly let him slip from her mouth. She moved down to his balls and sucked the right one in first. His heels dug into the bed as his legs started to straighten and his hips bucked. She let it go gently then moved to the left one. Daryl let her have him, let her play with him until he couldn't take it anymore. His head and shoulders came up off the bed as he grabbed her and yanked her up.

" Off! Get them off! Now!" He demanded, tugging and pulling at her jeans. Winter laughed but moved to his side. She grabbed him with her right hand and started to stroke him while her left hand undid her jeans. He lasted only a few seconds before he grabbed her hand. " Stop, please." He begged with his body trembling. Winter giggled and pulled her jeans and panties off. She climbed on top of him and took him into her.

His hands traveled up her body while she rode him deep and slow. She was sitting straight up with one hand on his stomach and her other hand holding onto his leg. She was moaning while they moved. His hips raised up and off the bed to meet her thrusts. He covered her breasts with his hands then moved them back down her body again. Faster and faster she moved. Her breath coming out shorter and shorter while she whimpered louder and louder. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

" Right there!" She moaned out. " Right there!"

XXXXXX

" Again? Well aren't you two just an active pair." He said with a smile as he watched them. " This is going to be harder then I thought." Winter's hands slammed into Daryl's chest as she cried out her orgasm. Daryl quickly followed after her. He reached out and touched her image on the screen. " So beautiful." He said softly to himself.

XXXXXX

After their shower Daryl and Winter decided to take a walk outside. Winter told him The Governor had talked to them during breakfast about adding the men to the watch schedule. Rick wanted to work something out that so that either he, Daryl, or T-Dog would always be available to be with the women. Neither Rick or Daryl were comfortable with letting them alone. Winter's hand was resting around Daryl's left arm. It was tucked up in between his body and his arm as they walked.

" The Governor wants me to help with mending the clothes of the men here." Winter said as they walked.

" How did he know you could sew?" He asked.

" Well, I told him at breakfast. We do have to help earn our keep here, you know?" She said. When Daryl didn't say anything, Winter looked up at him. His jaw was tight but she could see him moving it back and forth.

" Don't like that he talks to you." He said. Winter sighed and rested her head against his arm.

" I love you but sometimes I think you are too careful." She said.

" You're my woman." Daryl said.

" As you never fail to remind me." Winter said. Daryl looked down at her quickly. Winter raised her head up to meet his eyes with a smile. " What? I didn't say I didn't like hearing it." Daryl's mouth twitched into a smile before he locked it down and turned away from her. Winter smiled and tried not to laugh. She rested her head back against his arm. They were quiet as they walked until Carol's laugh caught both of their attentions. They looked straight ahead to see her walking with The Governor.

" What the fuck?" Daryl snapped. Carol and The Governor were walking just as Daryl and Winter were and heading their way. " What the fuck is she doin with him?"

" Looks like they are just walking. What's wrong?" Winter asked.

" She don't need to be with him." Daryl snapped.

" Let her go, Daryl. She's actually smiling. When was the last time you remember Carol smiling?" She asked but Daryl was already picking up their pace, forcing Winter to move faster.

" Carol!" He yelled out, making both The Governor and Carol look up at him as Daryl stormed over to them.

" Daryl, wait." Winter was saying.

" I wanna talk to you!" Daryl snapped as they reached her. The Governor smiled and patted her hand. "Alone." The Governor took her hand and pulled it off his arm then he extended that arm to Winter.

" Come, Winter. I would like to show you some things with your Daryl talks with Carol." He said with a smile. Daryl's arm moved to pull Winter to him hard.

" She ain't going anywhere." Daryl snapped angrily.

" Daryl!" Winter said quickly, embarrassed by his outburst. He looked down at her quickly as she pulled away from him. " I'll just be right over there. You'll be able to see me." He frowned but she was already moving towards The Governor who was smiling. He offered her arm so Winter slipped her hand around it. They started walking a little ways from Daryl and Carol to give them space.

" What do you need?" Carol asked, pulling his attention from Winter to her.

" Why the hell you doin out alone?" He asked.

" Ah, the last time I checked I was a grown up and could do what I wanted." She snapped with a frown.

" Rick told you wasn't safe to be alone." Daryl looked up at The Governor and Winter who had their backs to them.

" I don't need Rick to tell me what to do. Philip offered to show me around more, I took it." Carol said.

" Somthin ain't right with him. You need to stay with the group. Does anyone even know where you are?" He looked back at her. His frown ever present.

" So now I need to check it?" Carol snapped again.

Winter and the Governor were walking slowly away from Daryl and Carol. His hand was covering Winter's as it rest against him.

" I do not believe your Daryl likes me." The Governor said softly. Winter looked up at him then away again.

" I'm sorry for his behavior, Governor. I hope he didn't make you mad. Daryl doesn't like a lot of people so don't take it personally. He used to hate me." Winter said, making him laugh.

" First, please call me Philip. Second, I can't blame him. If I had as fine of a lady as you with me, I'd be careful of who she talked to as well." The Governor said. " But I can promise you, you are safe with me."

" We can't thank you enough for taking us in." Winter said.

" It is nothing. We all need to stick together, don't you think?" Philip asked, looking down at her. " Is it hard to see Daryl and Merle together?" Winter looked up at him quickly.

" What?" Winter asked. Philip smiled and looked away from her.

" Maybe you are different then me, but it is hard for me to see the brothers together given that I lost mine."

" Oh." Winter said quietly, looking away again. " Well, I'm glad for them. They have a chance I will never have."

" Were you close to your brother?" Philip asked.

" Very. We lived together. Nick was my best friend." Winter said. Philip stopped walking and they turned to face each other. Philip put his hands on her shoulders.

" And what would you give to see him again? What would you give to spend but a few minutes with him? For my brother, I would give almost anything. To see his face or talk to him one more time, it would mean to the world to me. If I could just hold my daughter to me, kiss her face, I would kill for it." He said, looked straight into her eyes.

" Hey!" Winter barely heard Daryl call out.

" Some people here can't understand the pain you must be feeling. But I can. Some people in your group might not be able to talk about those feelings with you but I would love too. I understand them better than anyone." Philip said.

" Winter!" She could hear Daryl coming towards them. Philip started to rub her arms.

" It's not that he can't understand them, Daryl can. He thought this whole time Merle was dead. He just doesn't like to talk about it." Winter said softly.

" But you would love to talk, won't you? You feel like sometimes you need to talk about it." Philip said.

" I don't..." Winter started but didn't get to finish.

" What the hell do you think you're doin with her?" Daryl bit out as he grabbed Winter's arm and pulled her to him. He pulled so hard that Winter almost lost her balance. Philip's arms shot out and to steady her but Daryl pulled her against him again.

" Daryl! Stop!" Winter said, placing her hands against his chest. Philip just smiled and dropped his arms. Daryl's hands were clamped down tight on Winter as he held her.

" Don't touch her." He snapped.

" Daryl!" Winter said sharply, glaring up at him.

" It's alright, Winter. Your boyfriend is just protective and that is something a good man is with his woman. A man that protects his woman is a solid, strong man. I admire you, Daryl Dixon, I really do." Philip said.

" Keep your hands off my woman. Ain't no one needs to be touchin her but me." Daryl said. Philip took a hold of Carol's hand and tucked it back into his arm.

" Come on, Carol. I'd like to show you the garden now." He said, still smiling at Daryl.

" Carol." Daryl said with a warning in his tone.

" Don't, Daryl." Carol spit out. " You have a woman to worry about. You don't need me too." Daryl's eyebrows came together hard as they walked away. Winter pulled away from him quickly, making him look at her.

" What the hell are you doing? What is your problem?" She snapped.

" What are you talkin bout?" Daryl asked.

" You shouldn't be so rude to Philip. He has taken us in and taken care of us." Winter said.

" Philip? You gonna call him Philip now?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

" That's his name. That's what he told me I could call him." Winter defended.

" Stay away from him." Daryl said. " I don't want you near him." Winter's eyebrows went up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Do not even start to tell me what to do, Daryl Dixon." She said. " I told you this before, you maybe my boyfriend that does not give you the right to order me around." She started to walk past him but Daryl was fast. He spun around and started after her quickly.

" Where the hell are you goin?" He demanded.

" Somewhere else because you are making me mad." She said. Daryl reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him but Winter yanked away. " Don't fucking grab me like that!" She yelled at him as their group came outside.

" You ain't gonna off by yourself!" Daryl yelled. Winter shook her head at him and started to walk away. "Winter!" He yelled out. Rick and T-Dog quicken their pace to see the problem was. Winter grabbed T-Dog's arm and pulled him to turn and walk with her.

" Don't talk to me right now!" She yelled back to Daryl.


	32. Chapter 32

_* Please Review! *_

Winter picked up her bag and started pulling her clothes out and making piles on their bed. T-Dog was leaning against the wall by the right side of the bed. He watched quietly as she angrily made her piles. Shirts, jeans, pants, socks, bras and panties. When her undergarments started making an appearance, T-Dog looked to the ceiling.

" You want to talk about it?" T-Dog asked.

" No." Winter said. She tossed her bag into one of the corners of the bed then grabbed her bras and panties. She turned around and moved to one of the dressers.

" Okay." T-Dog said. Winter opened one of the dressers and stuff her things inside.

" Who does he think he is?" She snapped. She shut the drawer then walked back to the bed. " Why does he think he gets to tell me what to do all the time?" She snatched up the pile of shirts.

" He just wants to keep you safe, Babygirl." T-Dog said quietly.

" I was safe before he came along. I don't need him to be safe." Winter said, turning back around to put the shirts away.

" Yeah, you were but he's here now and he wants to be sure. This place is weird. I'm not to comfortable here myself. You know better than anyone that when Daryl is nervous, scared or uncomfortable he acts out in anger." At T-Dog's words, Winter's shoulders dropped slightly and the door to their room opened. She looked to her right as Daryl slowly walked in. She frowned at him and turned away. T-Dog pushed away from the wall and walked forward to see how had come in. He looked back at Winter as she pretended to fold and refold her jeans. " I'm gonna head out." He said quietly. He walked pass Daryl and closed the door quietly behind him.

Daryl walked more into their room then leaned against the dresser as he stared at her back. She picked up a pair of her jeans and started to fold them. He took a hold of his cross bow straps and dropped his head. He continued to watch her through lowered eyes lids. Winter cleared her throat but didn't turn around. She set the jeans aside and picked another pair. Daryl inhaled sharply.

" What are you doin?" He asked quietly.

" What's it look like I'm doing?" She snapped. Daryl squinted and look at the floor.

" You packin up to leave me?" He asked. Winter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She set her jeans down and faced him with open eyes. Daryl looked up at her without raising his head.

" What?" She asked. He started to fiddle with the straps and dropped his eyes again. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

" You gonna leave me." He stated.

" Why would you think that?" Winter asked. He looked up at her.

" Cuz you're mad at me. Cuz I was a dickhead." Daryl said. Winter sighed and shook her head.

" I am mad at you. You did act like a dickhead but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you." Daryl's gaze went to the floor as he nodded lopsidedly. Winter walked over to stand in front of him. " We are fighting, not breaking up." He looked at her again.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore. It doesn't mean I'm not in love with you still."

She couldn't help but notice the fear leak out of his eyes and his shoulders relax. Winter's anger slipped away. She took his face in her hands and pulled it down to hers. His eyes closed as soon as her lips touched his. When he didn't move towards her, Winter reached out and took a hold of his wrists. He let her pull his hands to her hips. He touched her carefully, tenderly at first. His fingers crawled across her hips until he could get a better hold on her. She parted her lips and let her tongue lightly touch his mouth. He squeezed her then tangled his tongue with hers. They kissed for a few seconds before she pulled away.

" I'm sorry...bout what I did and said." He said softly. He pulled his head away to looked fully at her.

" Let's have some ground rules, okay?" Winter started. " First, you will not order me around. I understand that you want me safe but making demands of me is not okay. Second, it is not okay to grab me like you did. Yes, during sex I like some things a little rough, but outside of our bed, no, I don't."

" I just don't trust that Governor." Daryl said.

" I understand that, but he has done nothing negative to us so far. I agree, we need to be careful but we also don't want to piss him off. He doesn't have to let us stay here so until he does something dangerous to one of us, we need to be careful but not rude." Winter said.

" I don't want you alone. I ain't gonna bend on that, Girl. I ain't. I ain't gonna sit around and just wait until he does shit to you." Daryl explained.

" I can go along with that. When you ask me nicely and in a calm fashion, you are more likely to get what you want then if you demand shit from me." She said softly. Daryl nodded and looked down again. He looked at her hips, where his hands were holding onto them.

" I ain't gonna grab at you like that again. I lost control. Seein him touchin you...I fuckin lost control but that ain't gonna happen to me again." He promised.

" Look, Daryl, we had a fight but that doesn't mean I am going to leave you or that we are going to break up. It doesn't mean I'm done being in love with you." She said.

" I just don't want to lose you. Closest thing I ever had to somthin good was being with you." He admitted. Winter smiled and moved her hands to his chest before she slipped them around him. She pulled him into her and hugged him tightly. Daryl's hands came to rest against her back. " Really don't want to lose you." He said softly.

" And I'm not going anywhere. We are going to fight. It's going to happen but don't ever doubt us, okay?" She whispered.

" Hard not too, Girl." He whispered in return. " Ain't ever had somthin like you. I feel like I need to hold onto you tight." Winter pulled away and looked at him but Daryl kept his eyes shut, tightly shut.

" I love you." She said. Daryl nodded.

" I love you." He said.

XXXXXX

At dinner time their group sat at the table they had been using. Daryl and Winter were clutching their hands together. After their fight, he had helped her put things away but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach. She smiled at him a few times but he couldn't help but feel like she was upset with him. He wasn't used to anyone forgiving him as she had.

When it came time for her to eat, she pulled her hand away from his but looped her leg around his and squeezed it. She took his left hand and placed it on her leg. Something she had figured out about Daryl was touch was very important to him. She didn't know if he realized it himself but the more she touched him then more relaxed he got. He always tensed up at the first of every touch but quickly relaxed in it. He had a hard time accepting hugs from her but the tighter she'd squeeze him, then faster he would respond to her. She felt like he craved her touch, needed to have her touch him but was too embarrassed to ask for it.

They had just settled into their dinner when Winter leaned over and kissed his cheek. Daryl jumped and looked at her quickly. Winter smiled and kissed his cheek again. Daryl's face flushed slightly as he looked back to his tray but he squeezed her leg. She could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips before he put his fork into his mouth. She looked back to her tray and started to eating.

" Rick, Daryl," At the sound of The Governor's voice, Daryl completely tensed up. Winter moved closer to him. She reached for him with her left hand. She let her fingers begin to trace circles into the top of his hand. Some of the tension he was feeling started to melt away. " tomorrow I think you should begin training for the watches. I would like my men to show you what they do on the roof."

" I think that would be fine." Rick said. " Daryl?" Daryl glanced up at Rick, then the Governor, then at Winter before returning his eyes to his dinner.

" Yeah, sounds bout right." Daryl agreed.

" Good. How about Merle show you to the roof around nine? Could you do that for me, Merle?" The Governor asked.

" Sure thing, Governor." Merle agreed. The Governor smiled.

" Carol, after dinner, I would very much like it if you would join me for a cup of coffee." He said. Winter didn't miss how Daryl's head shot up and his frowned deepen. He looked to Carol with squinted eyes. Winter had her own frown as she watched her boyfriend's face.

" I would like that very much." Carol's soft voice came from the other side of the table. She was smiling and blushing.

" Good. I have a few things to attend too so I will come to your room as soon as I am free." The Governor's eyes swept over every one's face. " I hope everyone has a good night." Then he whisked away.

" You really think that's a good idea, Carol?" Rick asked.

" It ain't." Daryl snapped to her.

" I, frankly, don't care if you think it's a good idea or not. It's been a long time since a gentleman asked me for coffee and I'm going." She snapped.

" You need to stay away from him." Daryl said, trying to keep his voice down.

" Ah, lighten up, Daryl." Merle spoke up. " The Governor ain't gonna hurt her. Besides, Carol ain't your woman, you ain't got to worry bout her none."

XXXXXX

Daryl was completely distracted as they walked down the hallway. The group parted ways to go into their own rooms for the night with Carol still planning on spending time with The Governor. Winter didn't understand Daryl's reaction to the news or his anger but she had plans for him and didn't want to ruin them. He opened their door and let her go in first. As soon as the door was shut and locked, Winter stripped off her shirt, taking him by surprise.

" You know what's best for couples after they fight?" She asked as she backed up farther into their room. His eyes were focused on her breasts as she started to undo her bra.

" What's that, Girl?" He asked.

" Hot and hard make up sex." She said with a giggle.

XXXXXX

He watched as Daryl pinned Winter against the wall. Her legs were tightly around his waist while his hands were locked down on her ass. They were making out hot, fast, and heavy while he pumped his hips into her. He was squeezing his ass tight while she moaned into every thrust. He kept her against while he fucked her hard. After a few minutes, he whipped them around, pulled out of her before dropping her onto their bed. He flipped her to her stomach. He grabbed her hips and yanked her up to her knees. He stayed standing while he started moving behind her. Winter's hands tighten on the blankets as she moaned out loud.

" Just beautiful." He breathed into the monitor. He hadn't missed the flash of anger in her eyes at Daryl's concern for Carol and he fully intended on using that against them.

_* What do you think about Winter's assessment on how Daryl feels about being touched? About how he needed to be touched, how touch was important to him? I'm actually a little proud of that because that's my own assessment on the character. Reedus has said over and over again that Daryl wants to be hugged but would try and stab you if you did it.* _


	33. Chapter 33

_* Please Review! Do you guys want a more detailed story of Winter's back story before Daryl or would you rather I just gave it a quick over review? i can go both ways*_

Daryl watched her as she slept later that night. She was laying on her right side with her right hand under her pillow. Her left hand was resting against his arm. He cursed himself for snapping on her. She didn't deserve that. She deserved better than a man who couldn't control himself. Daryl sighed and shook his head. He was so careful, had been so careful, when it came to controlling himself. He wasn't about to let The Governor make him lose everything he had worked for.

Daryl reached his hand out to her but didn't touch her at first. His hand hovered above her skin. He closed his fist and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. She was his, she belonged to him and he belonged to her. He could touch her when he wanted, he reminded himself. She wanted him too. He opened his eyes, moved closer to her, and placed his finger tips against her back. A loud burst of air left him. He ran his fingertips down the center of her back, amazed at how different her skin felt against his. She was soft, he was rough. But she had told him once that real men were supposed to have rough skin on their hands, that meant that they worked hard. It had floored him and made him feel 10 feet tall.

Winter snuggled her face into her pillow and pulled her legs up at the same time his fingertips started their way back up her back. He flatten his hand when he reached her shoulders. He moved it into her hair, feeling the silky strands slipped through his fingers. He loved her hair. He loved to touch it. Daryl loved the way it felt against his body, his thighs, his stomach, his chest and face. Winter sighed and rolled over to her back then her left side.

" Daryl?" She whispered as she reached before her. She clasped a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards her. Daryl moved across the bed and tangled his legs up with hers. He put one arm under her pillow and his other one went around her waist. He pulled himself into her back and rubbed his face into her hair. " I love you." She half said/half whispered.

The next day Daryl had Winter pinned to the wall again. They hadn't left for breakfast yet and he couldn't keep his hands off her. He was letting himself touch her. His hands were buried into her hair while they made out. They were fully dressed but his hips were slowly thrusting against hers. Winter was shocked at much how their fight seemed to be affecting him.

" We have to go. Rick's going to be knocking on our door soon." Winter whispered. Daryl took her mouth with his again. His tongue filled her, tangled with hers, and loved every part of her mouth.

" Don't want to leave you." He whispered.

" Are you still upset about our fight?" Winter asked. Daryl sighed and pulled away from her. His eyebrows came together in a small frown.

" I wanna make sure you ain't mad at me still." He said. Winter smiled and took his face in her hands.

" I'm not mad at you." She said at the same time a knock came to their door. Daryl looked at the door then back at her. " Things are fine between us, I promise. It was just a fight." She reminded him gently.

XXXXXX

During the morning Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog were on the roof with Merle and a few of the other men. Merle was showing them the ropes and introducing them around. Hershel, Glenn, Carl, and the girls were spending their time between the garden and the library. The men would be done with their watch at lunch time. Then Hershel and Glenn would take a turn on the roof. So at lunch Winter got two trays then moved to their group table. She had just settled in when The Governor's voice reached them.

" Hello, Carol." His smooth voice said. " I had a wonderful time with you. Thank you for spending the evening with me." Winter glanced up to see Carol smiling and blushing. Winter smiled then looked towards the door so she could see when Daryl walked in. She didn't notice when The Governor came towards her. She didn't notice him until he sat down right beside her. " I have brought something I'd like to share with you, Winter."

" And what's that?" Winter asked. She didn't fail to notice the deep frown Carol was sending them. She was glaring at Winter from the other side of the table. The Governor had his back to her.

" Some pictures of my family." Winter's eyes shot back to his face. He smiled and slipped the pictures over to her. Winter swallowed hard then looked down at them. The first one was of Philip with his arm around a younger man. " That is my brother, Bryan, the one that I lost." He said softly. He took the picture away and the next one was of Philip and a young girl. " That is my daughter, Penny."

" Governor..." Winter started.

" Philip, please." He said. Winter looked at him and felt a pain go through her. She didn't want to look at pictures of his dead family. It just reminded her of her own lost.

" Philip, I'm just not sure this is a good idea." She said. Philip nodded slowly.

" Of course. What was I thinking? This must be hard for you. I just thought we could maybe help each other through the pain of our lost." He leaned forward and dropped his voice so only she could hear. "There is no one else here that can understand what I have been through."

" Carol can. She lost her daughter." Winter said just as softly.

" I know, she told me but she lost her alive and found her as a walker. We, on the other hand, saw our family attacked. We saw our family grow sick from the bite, pass away then come back again to attack us."

Winter looked away as her throat closed up. She had been doing so well with ignoring her pain from Nick's and her dad's attack. She had locked it away but Philip was threatening to blow the door wide open. Winter's elbow came up to rest on the table while her chin came to her hand. Philip didn't say anything. He could see the tears rimming her eyes. After a few minutes, she dropped her hand from her chin and wiped at her cheeks.

" Go ahead." She said in a low voice, looking at him again.

" I didn't mean to make you cry." Philip said. She forced a smile as she shook her head.

" No, it's okay. I just haven't let myself think about them or their death in a long time." She said. She wiped her cheeks again.

" And why not? Surely it weights heavenly on you."

" It does." Winter said. She was missing the pointed looks everyone was giving them. Philip and Winter were speaking so low that no one could hear them over the noise in the mess hall. " It's just...I don't like to talk about it and Daryl isn't the best when it comes to talking in general, let alone talking about feelings."

" But you can't hold it in. It will eat at you." Winter looked away and shifted in her seat. Philip cover her hand as it lay against her lap. " I don't mean to push you. If you want to talk about them, and you can't do it with your Daryl, you can come to me at anytime." Winter took a shaky breath and pulled her hand from his. Philip started to gather up his pictures. " Think about it, Winter. I'd hate to see the sadness pull you down and it will, trust me. It almost took me down." At that point Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog walked into the lunch room.

" Thank you, Philip. I will think about it." She promised when she looked at him. Philip smiled and nodded.

" You have a map of the prison so you know where my office is. Come at anytime." He said. Then he picked up his pictures and stood up. He patted her shoulder before he walked away. Daryl was frowning as he walked over to the table. His hands were clutching his straps.

" What was that?" He asked, trying to keep his anger in check. Winter smiled up at him.

" Sit down, eat and tell me how watch went. I got you lunch." She said. Daryl narrowed his eyes but slipped down next to her.

" Why are you cryin?" He asked. Winter shook her head and turned to her tray.

" Philip...I mean The Governor, wanted to share pictures of his brother with me. It just made me start to think about my own brother." She said. Daryl looked behind him towards The Governor then back at her. His hands tighten into fists. Winter picked up her spoon and dipped it into her soup. " I'm okay."

" You can't be alright, Winter. I can see you were cryin." He said. He forced his left hand open and pushed it forward. He laid it on her leg awkwardly. Winter jumped and looked at him quickly. When he moved to pull his hand away, she grabbed it and covered it. Her chest deflated as she smiled.

" Just a few small tears but I'm okay, better now that you are here." She said. His mouth twitched and his hand tighten down on her leg. He wanted to smile, she could see it, but he was stopping himself. Winter sighed and moved closer to him. " Tell me about watch." She said.

" It's alright." He said, turning completely to his lunch. She had picked him out the same soup she had and a small salad. There was a vegetable garden in the center of the prison as well as some fruit trees. " We walk the distance of roof. Each man is in charge of a section since it's so big up there." Daryl's eyes moved to Carol suddenly. The Governor had just sat down beside her.

" So you are just doing what we used to do then?" She asked. Winter looked up at him than followed his eyes to Carol and frowned. She looked back at Daryl who dropped back down to his lunch.

" Pretty much."

" Have you seen any walkers out there? Or Andrea?" At the mention of their lost group member, Daryl looked up at her but Winter was staring at her soup. He sighed and leaned into her.

" I ain't seen her, Girl." He said softly. " But if I do, and she's one of them, I'll handle it." Winter looked up at him and nodded.

" I want to know." She said and it was his turn to nod. She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought her forehead to his mouth. She closed her eyes to enjoy being close to him. After a few minutes, Winter tilted her head up to kiss him but saw his eyes were locked on Carol and The Governor. Winter frowned and pulled away slowly. She dropped her hands from him and turned to her lunch. " Why are you staring at Carol?" She didn't even try to find the bitter tone in her voice.

" Don't like the way he talks to her." Daryl said, grabbing at his spoon.

" She's an adult." Winter said.

" I think he's up to somthing and I don't like it." He snapped.

XXXXXX

Philip was watching his monitors later that night. Winter had just walked out of their bathroom dressed in shorts and a tank top. He smiled as she walked over to her side of the bed. Daryl was sitting up with his hands resting on his lap but Philip could see how his eyes tracked her every movement. The blankets were covering his waist but Philip knew what he wanted. He could by the way Daryl was shifting ever so slightly in the bed. A knock at his door made Philip stand up. He walked out of his monitoring room, closing the door behind him. He quickly moved to his door and plastered a smile on his face. When he opened the door, a very shy, very small Carol was standing there.

" Hello." She said softly. Philip reached out and took a hold of her hand. He bent down and gently kissed the top of her hand.

" I'm so glad you decided to join me." He said as he pulled her into his room.

XXXXXX

Sometimes Winter was tired of getting everything started with Daryl. She had to touch him first most of the time. She had to start the sex between them unless he was having an emotional outburst. If he was mad or upset then he would start things between them but she wanted him to touch her or start sex when he wasn't emotional.

So that was why when she crawled into their bed and turned off the light, she didn't moved to him. She knew he wanted her. There was a tent pitched in their blankets. She wasn't going to deny him if he came to her. She wanted him. There wasn't a time when Winter didn't want him. She had never been with a man that she wanted as much as she wanted Daryl. She hadn't had that many sexual partners in her life. Her number was below ten and some of the men had been good in bed but none of them had anything on Daryl. He had been the only man to ever hit both of her sensitive spots at the same time. But she was tired of taking control of their bed play.

And that night, they went to sleep with all their clothes on.

In the morning, in their shower, Daryl wanted her again and there was no way she couldn't see it. He was hard and stretched up to his belly button. She knew it but she didn't touch him like she always did. She had brushed up against it while they washed, sending chills through him but she didn't reach for him and Daryl was confused. Slowly he soften until he was hanging between his thighs. He knew she wasn't mad at him. She was smiling and talking to him as they showered but that was all.

XXXXXX

Carol hurried through down the stairs and the hallways. She wanted to get to her room before anyone saw her and realized she had spent the night with Philip. She knew what the group thought about him, that they didn't trust him but she did and he had given her just what she needed. It was more than just the sex they had had. He made her feel beautiful and brought her in ways her husband never had. Philip agreed with her that they needed to keep their budding relationship a secret. Carol smiled and sighed as she unlocked her door and slipped in.


	34. Chapter 34

_* Please Review! Please don't be mad at her*_

" Can I ask you something?" Winter asked Daryl as they got dressed.

" What's that?" He asked as he slipped one of his socks on. He was sitting on the right side of the bed while she was on the left.

" When I didn't come to you that day in the CDC, what did you think?" She asked. Daryl frowned and snatched up his other sock.

" What'd you mean?" He asked.

" What did you think? How did it make you feel?" She asked, slipping her shirt over her head. She turned around and faced his back. Daryl shrugged then bent forward to put on his shoes.

" Don't know. What's it matter anyway?" He asked. Winter frowned and sighed.

" Because I want to know. I want to know what you wanted from me, how you felt when I didn't say anything." She said. Daryl shook his head without turning around.

" Don't matter now, Girl." He started quickly tying up his laces. Winter blinked at him but didn't say anything else. He grabbed his other shoe then slowly glanced behind him at her at the same time she turned around. He frowned harder and they finished getting ready in silence.

XXXXXX

Philip was looking over some paperwork at his desk after breakfast. He needed to change the watch schedule to add the newcomers. Daryl, Rick, and T-Dog were going to be on watch from morning to lunch. Glenn and Hershel would go from lunch to evening. Since he didn't trust them, or like them much, he wasn't putting them on the night watch. He wanted his best men out there at night. He was in the middle of making notes when someone knocked on his office door.

" Come in." He barked out. He hated being interrupted.

" Philip?" Winter's voice brought his head up and a smile to his face.

" Winter, what a pleasant surprise." He said as he stood up.

" Is this a bad time?" Winter asked without coming into the office.

" No, no! Of course not." He said, hurrying towards her. " Please, come in." He gave her a smile which made Winter smile carefully. When she walked in, he closed the door behind her. " Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

" Well, I thought about what you had said...about talking and," She sat down and took a deep breath. She had told her group she wasn't feeling good and was going to lay down for a while. Glenn had walked her to her room but as soon as he left, Winter hurried to The Governor's office. " I think I'd like to talk."

Philip smiled and moved to a hutch he had against one wall. He pulled them both a drink from his private selection. He was surprised that she had come to him so quickly. He hadn't expected that. He thought he would have to work harder to bring her around but the lost of her brother was her weakness and now that he was sure of that, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

" I would love to talk to you." He said when he faced her. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

" I'd really like this to stay between us. Daryl would be..." She paused as she shook her head.

" Angry that you are here." Philip filled in. Winter opened her eyes and looked at him.

" Yes. He is a little possessive of me, I guess." Philip smiled and handed her the glass of whiskey he had poured. " Thank you." She said, taking it from him.

" Well, I can't say I blame him. A beautiful woman in a complex full of men, he has the right to be." Philip said. He pulled his chair back out and sat down.

" We thought we had lost each other when we had to leave the farm." Winter said.

" You don't have to explain things to me. Now, would you like to tell me about how you lost your family?" Philip asked.

XXXXXX

_" Dad, the reporter said we should stay inside." Winter said quietly from her spot on the porch. _

_" We can't let someone who is hurt be out here alone with those things." Jim, her dad, said as he and Nick carefully walked up to the man who was stumbling towards them. " Sir, my name is Jim. This is my son, Nick. We'd like to help you." _

_" Something isn't right with him, Dad." Nick said. The man's shirt was covered with blood._

_" I'm sure he's just in shock." Jim said. " Sir! Can you hear me?" Jim pulled ahead of his son and reached the man first. The second Jim took his arm the man snatched his arm and bit hard into him._

_" Dad!" Winter yelled out as she raced down the porch. Jim was yelling and trying to push the man away._

_" Let him go!" Nick yelled as he brought his gun up. Jim pushed hard and yanked his arm away from the man. He fell back with a gaping wound on his arm. Winter dropped to her knees and grabbed at her dad._

_" Give me your arm!" She said quickly. _

_" Get him inside!" Nick yelled. " Sir! I need you to stop walking and get on the ground!" Nick yelled to the man as he continued towards them._

_" Shoot him!" Winter yelled, helping her dad to stand._

_" Sir! Stop right there or I will shoot!" Nick yelled. _

_" Nick!" Winter yelled as she and Jim were hurrying towards the house. Nick fired a shot into the man's shoulder._

_" What the hell?" He asked softly when the man didn't even blink. Nick fired again, that one landed in his other shoulder but still the man came towards him. Nick frowned and leveled his gun at the man's head. He fired the bullet, dropping him right away. Nick shook his head as he backed away from the scene. He turned and hurried towards his sister and dad._

_Later that night, after Nick made sure everything was locked up and the windows were covered with blankets to block out their flashlights, he joined his sister in their dad's bedroom. Winter was sitting on the bed upstairs, wiping down their dad's head. His body was wrecked by a raging fever that had come on an hour after he had been bitten. Nick placed his hands on her shoulders._

_" Is he sleeping?" He asked quietly._

_" Yeah." Winter said. She pulled away and set the rag into the bowl of water she had resting by the bed stand._

_" Did he take the medicine?"_

_" Yeah." Winter reached up and covered one of her brother's hand with her own. " What is happening, Nicky?" He shook his head._

_" I don't know." He admitted. " Cell phones are still down. Electricity is out and so is the water."_

_" What are we going to do?"_

_" Well, thanks to Dad's obsession with bottle water and dry food, we will be okay for a while. When he is feeling better then we should think about heading out." Nick said._

_" Why is he sick? It was just a bite."_

_" Why don't you go to sleep? I'll watch him for a while. I'll come and get you in a few hours." Nick said._

_XXXXXX_

_" Why did he die?" Winter cried as she stroked their dad's hand. Nick was standing behind her with his hands on the top of his head._

_" I don't know. I don't understand how it got so infected so fast." Nick said quietly._

_" Three days, Nicky. That's all it took." Winter cried. Nick took a hold of his sister and pulled her up. He turned her and wrapped her up into him. Her arms went around him and she buried her face into his chest. Nick was staring hard at the still body of their dad._

_" There are more of them out there than yesterday." Nick said. _

_" What are we going to do with him?" Winter asked, pulling away to look at him._

_" We'll wrap him up and carry him to the barn." He said._

_" He's our dad, Nick. We can't just put him away like he's a tool." Winter said._

_" There isn't any time to bury him, Win. We can't stay out there for that long, you know that. All we can..." Nick's words died off as Jim's eyes opened. Nick grabbed Winter and shoved her behind him. "Dad?" Winter's hands came up and grabbed Nick's sides as they started backing up. Jim struggled as he groaned. He pushed himself up and out of the bed. Nick pulled his gun out and aimed it at him._

_" Nick, don't!" Winter cried._

_" He'd dead! He's one of them!" Nick said. " Get out of there, Winter! Go!" He grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him. " Stop right there, Dad!" Jim groaned and reached out for his son. _

_" Nicky!" Winter yelled. _

_He turned slightly to glance at her at the same time, Jim lunged and grabbed him. He sank his teeth straight into Nick's shoulder. Winter screamed and started to cry harder. Nick twisted and pushed Jim away from him. He held up his gun and fired a single bullet into Jim's head. Winter sank to her hands and knees as she screamed and cried. Nick grabbed at his shoulder and swore. _

_XXXXXX_

" That must have been horrible." Philip said softly. Winter was staring into her glass, not even realizing she was crying. Philip leaned forward and handed her a handkerchief.

" Thank you." She said softly, bring it to her eyes. " It was horrible. Nick died in two days. I made him take every bit of medicine I could find." She said.

" There was nothing more you could have done." Philip said. She nodded as she continued to wipe her eyes.

" I locked him in his room after he woke up. I packed my bags, stocked my car with supplies then opened the garage door and left. It wasn't electricity, so I just had to push it up, climbed into my car and that was it. I cried for days."

" Where did you go?" Philip stood up and walked around the desk. He sat down beside her and took one of her hands.

" I found an empty store but I was only there for a day when the walkers got in and trapped me in a closet. That was where T-Dog and Dale found me. They killed the walkers and saved me." She said.

" Thank you for sharing this with me." Philip said, squeezing her hand. Winter nodded and took a drink. Her hand was shaking.

" Sometimes I wonder if I should have shot him with his gun. He had given it to me when he knew he was dying. I just couldn't image shooting my brother." Winter said after she has drained the contents of the glass. The burning felt good going down her throat.

" You did what was right for you." Philip said. He brought his other hand to her back and started to rub it. " Is this first time you have talked about this?"

" In this much detail, yes." She said, wiping at her eyes again. " I told T-Dog and Dale some of it. T-Dog told Daryl but I haven't really said much else." He continued to rub her back while he watched the memories replay over her expressions. After a few minutes, she swallowed hard and looked at him with her eyes still rimmed with tears. " Thank you for listening." Philip smiled.

" Anytime." He said.

XXXXXX

Carol's eyes narrowed as she watched Winter leave Philip's office. She frowned as the young woman hurried away. She shook her head as her anger peaked.


	35. Chapter 35

_* Please Review!*_

When Daryl walked into the lunch room, he looked for her right away. He frowned when he saw their spot was empty. He walked to the table but when Glenn told him she hadn't been feeling well, he turned right around and hurried to their room without a word to anyone. He knocked on the door the second he got there, hoping she wasn't sleeping. He didn't have the key so he had to wait for her to let him in.

" Winter!" He called out when she didn't answer. He was getting ready to knock again when he heard the lock click. She opened the door slowly. He frowned as he took in her appearance. " What's wrong with you?" She moved out of the way so Daryl could come into the room.

" I just don't feel good." She said, walking away from him. Daryl closed the door and relocked it.

" You been cryin?" He asked. Winter sighed and crawled back into their bed.

" I just have a headache. Are you done with watch?" She asked, snuggling back under the blankets. Daryl walked to the end of the bed and stared hard at her. Winter was pale but her eyes were red rimmed. She had been crying.

" Yeah." He said.

" Did you eat?" Winter asked with her eyes shut.

" No. Came to see you when Glenn told me you were sick." Winter sighed and rolled over onto her back. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

" I'm not sick." She said. " It's just a headache." Daryl pushed his weight from one leg to the next as he watched her.

" You sure bout that?" She pushed herself up and looked at him.

" Yeah, come on. Let's go and eat." She said, pushing the covers off of her. " Just let me change my clothes." Daryl took a step back, still watching her as she moved to the dresser.

" You been layin down since breakfast?" He asked. Winter took a pair of cargo pants out of her dresser.

" I just started to think about my dad and brother. It's nothing." She said. She was still not looking at him.

" That why you been cryin?" He asked while she quickly changed her clothes. She took a deep breath.

" Yeah." She said, her back to him. Daryl took a step towards her, his eyes trained on her back. She pulled her pants up and was looking down as she buttoned them up.

" You alright now?" He asked. She nodded without turning around. Daryl rubbed his lips together and looked over her head for a few seconds before he returned his eyes back to her back. He pushed himself forward and reached for her.

The second Daryl's hands came in contact with Winter's shoulders, she stopped moving and closed her eyes. She let him pull her back against him. He started to rub her shoulders while his head came to rest on the top of hers. He rubbed her shoulders hard and deep, feeling the tension melt away from her body. He swallowed hard and rubbed his chin against her. She sighed, melting straight into him. Her back came straight back into his front.

" Got worried." He admitted even though it was hard. " I don't want nothin to happen to you."

" I'm okay. I just got a little upset today. That's all." She opened her eyes and turned to face him. He dropped his hands from her and stared down hard. " Let's go and get something to eat." He nodded but didn't say anything. Something was going on with her and he wanted to know what it was but didn't know how to ask her. As she turned to move towards the door Daryl took a deep breath.

" I got mad." He said. Winter stopped walking and turned around to face him.

" What?" She asked. He took another deep breath as they met eyes.

" At the CDC. I watched you all day, waited for you. You didn't hardly make eye contact with me though. I got mad. Spent the night excited cuz I thought you actually liked me." His voice was low as he crossed his arms over his chest. He dropped his eyes because he couldn't keep looking at her. " I wanted to be with you, even then. I thought it was finally my chance to have somthin." Winter swallowed hard.

" I didn't remember how I even got to my room." She said softly. Daryl nodded but didn't look up from the floor. " Why didn't you come to me?"

" And say what, Girl?" He asked. Winter started towards him.

" Anything." She said. When she reached him, he slowly met her eyes again.

" Didn't know what to say. I thought you only said that shit cuz you were drunk."

" Well, I didn't. I said it because I was brave enough finally." They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. " Touch me...please." She said softly. Daryl's breath slowed down. " I need you to touch me first sometimes. I need you to start sex with me. I told you at the farmhouse to just do things with me and you still aren't but I need it. I can't do everything." His hands flew up and into her hair. He pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers.

He kept one hand in her hair while his other went around her waist to haul her completely against him. Winter's arms went around his neck while they made out. He groaned loudly, letting her feel and hear how much he wanted her. He turned them and pushed her against the dresser hard. Her fingers spread out through his hair. Daryl dropped both hands to her thighs, just under her ass. He yanked her straight up and turned them again. He moved to their bed, dropping her there.

She started pulling her shirt off while he undid his. Both were staring hard at each other as they undressed. She undid her bra while he leaned down and grabbed her shoes. He yanked them off before moving towards her pants. They were off and on the floor quickly. Her panties were next. Daryl stood up, followed by her sitting up. Both their hands came to his pants. He undid the button while she worked on the zipper. She tugged the pants down his legs while he worked on his boxers. When he was completely naked, he pushed her down on the bed quickly.

Then everything slowed down. She sighed as she laid down. He locked his eyes onto hers while he moved on top of her. His right hand went into her hair while his left hand took a hold of himself. His fingers were threading through her hair, feeling the softness of it against him. He brought himself right to her entrance but didn't push in yet. He took a deep breath.

" Somtimes I need to touch you so bad my hands hurt." He admitted.

" Then do it, please. I don't know how much clearer I can be with you." Winter whispered. " But I need you to take control sometimes. You have no problem taking control of other things but with me..." He nodded his understanding as she shook her head.

" I know. I'm sorry, Girl. Guess I'm just waitin for you to decide I ain't good enough for you." He said. "I'm gonna try harder." And he meant it. He would. He would push himself, break through his self doubts because she needed him too.

He pushed into her as slowly as he could, loving her reaction to him. Her eyes shut and she bit down hard on her lower lip. Her head tilted back as she moaned softly. He moved until he was completely covered by her. Her silky walls hugged him close to her. There was something else he needed to do, something he needed to say. Something he didn't feel like he said enough to her on his own.

" Look at me." He whispered. She opened her eyes and he could see how dark they were. " I love you." Winter closed her eyes again and sighed.

" I love you." She returned.

Slowly, slowly he pulled out of her only to move back, slipping right into a place deep inside her. She had one hand in his hair and one against his hip. They moved together in groans, whimpers, grunts and moans. He kept his pace steady until he felt her coming close to the end. When his thrusts became shorter and faster she cried out louder and louder. She came hard and he followed right after her, panting into her mouth.

XXXXXX

Daryl put his left arm around her neck while her arms went around his waist. They were whispering to each other as they walked to the mess hall. She smiled up at him, bring her hand to the center of his chest so she could rub him. They were so wrapped into each other that they didn't notice the frowns Carol was giving them or the hard looks coming from The Governor. They each took a tray of food then walked to their table. Winter sat down, facing Daryl's side so she was straddling the bench seat. They were still talking together as they ate. After lunch, he moved to her again, and not just to take her hand. He put his arm around her, tucking her into him. Winter felt the shift in him and hoped it would stay. She needed it, she needed the change.

" Brother!" Merle called out as Daryl and Winter started to walk away. They turned to look at him. " I want to introduce you to some guys, come on."

" No, gonna spend time with my woman." Daryl said, turning them back around. He dipped his head down to nibble against her. Winter laughed and pushed against him. Merle frowned.

" Daryl! Let's go!" He yelled out.

" Later, bro!" Daryl called out, pulling her even closer. Winter wrapped her arms back around his waist. " Got plans for you." His voice dropped. It was low and rough sounding. She knew what that meant. Merle rested his hand and stump on his hips has he frowned.

" Un-fuckin-believable." He muttered. " Boy's choosin a piece of ass over his own family." He shook his head and walked around.

XXXXXX

Daryl kicked their door shut since his hands were buried in her hair. Winter was grasping onto the back of his arms while he controlled her mouth. He pulled her back to him, turning them so her back was against their door. He pushed her legs apart and started to slowly thrust his hips into her waist. Winter's head was spinning and her body felt light. He turned his head and guided her tongue into his mouth were he started to suck it lightly.

Winter moaned loudly at the sensation. His hands slipped to her ass. He gripped it hard then picked her up. Winter's legs went around his waist and her arms were around his neck. Daryl broke their kissing to trail his lips down her neck. This was what she needed. Daryl was strong and confident when it came to hunting and tracking or making choices for the group. She needed that strength and confidence in their bedroom and it seemed like he was finally ready to give it to her.

" I'm gonna lock the door. You go and get undressed." He ordered as he set her down. As she moved away from the door he slapped her hard on the ass, making her let out a yelp and a giggle.

They stayed locked up in their room until dinner. Winter was exhausted as she lay in the middle of their bed. Her legs were spread, her thighs were soaked with their combined fluids, her hands were trembling and she was struggling to take deep breaths. Daryl was standing at the end of their bed, grinning as he got dressed. His eyes were glued on her sex. He had taken her in the shower, on the bathroom floor, against the walls, the door, the dresser, the floor and their bed. Her hands were currently covering her face.

" Get dressed, Girl." He said, buttoning up his pants.

" No." Winter said, shaking her head. " There is no way my legs are going to support me right now."

" Gotta eat now." Daryl said. Winter dropped her hands but didn't open her eyes.

" I'm serious, Daryl. I can't move." The bed shifted a second before his weight came down on top of her again. He brought his mouth to her neck. " Don't start it, again, please." She started to begged. " I don't think I can cum again for the next few hours."

" Said that before, proved you wrong though. I don't mind workin long and hard to get you there again." Daryl muttered against her skin. Winter's hands to his face.

" I know you don't." She whispered.

" Made you beg that last time." He muttered before he ran his tongue up the center of her neck.

" You did." She agreed. Daryl pulled away and stared down at her.

" Look at me, Winter." He said. She smiled and opened her eyes. " Things gonna be different now. I'm gonna try and be different." She let her thumbs stroke his cheeks.

" You're perfect."

" No, I ain't and I know it. I ain't got the same social skills you do but I'm gonna work on it for you. It's hard for me to touch you somtimes. My skin's..." He looked at his chest and gestured to it. " a mess. I hate it touchin you." Winter moved her hands to his chest, making him close his eyes.

" My thighs are a mess but you touch them with your hands, your mouth, your everything. You aren't going to mess me up." He sighed as she touched across the whip marks and scars that littered his chest and stomach. He hated it. He hated the way her fingers traveled over the rough marks.

" I ain't always gonna know what to say when you wanna talk bout shit but I'm gonna try. I'm gonna listen." Daryl said when he finally looked at her. She smiled.

" That's all I want." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before he swallowed hard.

" I love you." He said. Her smile light up, making his chest grow tight.

" I love you." She said.


	36. Chapter 36

_* Please Review! Here comes the drama. And yeah, im not getting alerts, again. I emailed them. Warning: this chapter isn't nice*_

Philip watched with a frown as Daryl rode Winter again against the dresser. The dresser was only as high as Daryl's waist so he had her sitting on top of it. Her legs were spread wide and he was pumping away inside of her...again. Philip narrowed his eyes but checked his recorder device again to make sure he was capturing all the noises she making.

" Philip?" Carol's soft voice made him jump up and run out of his monitoring room. He made sure the door was closed then faced Carol with a frown. She smiled shyly as she closed his front door. " I knocked."

" Maybe you should knocked harder instead of just bursting in." He snapped, coming towards her. Carol shrink back.

" I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you." She said.

" We may be in the middle of the world falling but we can still have manners." He bit out, turning his back to her. Carol came to him, just as he thought she would.

" I'm sorry, Philip."

" Well it doesn't matter now. You're here." He said as he walked towards his room. He had a total of four rooms in his suite. When he reached his bedroom, he turned around and swept his arm towards his bed. Carol looked nervous and glanced towards the door. She looked back at him. She wanted what he was offering but he was scaring her.

" What was Winter doing here this morning?" She asked as she started towards him.

" What are you doing here?" He answered, knowing the thought he was putting in her mind. Carol's breath caught with her steps faltering.

" Does Daryl know?" She asked in shock. Philip started to laugh and piled his shirt off.

" Who's going to tell him?" He dropped his shirt to the floor and came up to her. He smiled and trailed his hand down her neck. Carol's eyes closed and her breath hitched. He dropped his mouth to her ear. "Don't worry about what I do with other women." He whispered before he flicked his tongue under her ear lobe. Carol's hands raised up and came to his chest as her body swayed towards him.

" I don't want Daryl hurt." She whispered.

" Then maybe you should offer him some comfort." He brought his hands to her breasts and Carol's mind shut down.

XXXXXX

In the morning, after Daryl left for watch, Winter excused herself from the group. She stated she had another headache and was tired which wasn't a lie. She and Daryl had stayed up late. Her legs were sore from being spread and there was tenderness in her core but she didn't mind. She was all smiles as she made her way to Philip's office. Things were different between them. Daryl didn't seem like he could get enough of her. He had his hands all over during breakfast and on the way to the roof. She sighed happily as she knocked on Philip's door. He opened it quickly, his face brighten at the sight of her.

" Good morning, Winter. Did you sleep good?" He asked.

" I did. Thank you. You?" She asked.

" I did. Come on, please." He said, moving to the side to let her in.

Philip had had a good night. He had spend much of his night either inside Carol's mouth or between her legs. She hadn't wanted it but he took it anyway. When she tried to struggle against him, he held her wrists above her head with one hand while he toyed with her clit with his other hand. He brought her to an orgasm even though she was fighting him. He laughed because the orgasm humiliated her even more than the rape it's self. When he was done, she cried and tried to yell at him for what happen. Philip laughed in her face asking her how it could be rape when she was enjoying herself enough to cum.

" So, I just wanted to say thank you for talking to me yesterday." Winter said. Philip smiled as he shut the door behind her.

" Come, have a drink with me." He placed his hand against her lower back and gently guided her out of the room towards his little library. " Have a seat." He said once they were inside it.

" I can't stay long." Winter said.

" Just one drink, please." Philip said, motioning towards the couch. " I will get us a drink. Excuse me." He left the library and closed the door. He was grinning as he moved back over to the door leading towards the hallway. He took the tape recorder out of his pocket and turned it on, placing on the floor by the crack of the door. He was still grinning as he poured them a drink then disappeared back into the library, closing that door firmly behind him.

XXXXXX

Daryl was surprised to see Lori appear on the roof top. She was pale and looked upset as she quickly walked over to Rick. Daryl frowned, watching as she spoke quickly to her husband. Rick put his hands on the top of his head. He glanced over to Daryl then back at Lori. Daryl squinted and looked over to T-Dog who shrugged. Rick dropped his arms and they started over to Daryl.

" We have a problem." Rick said.

XXXXXX

After they were done with watch, Rick, Daryl, Lori, and T-Dog went to Carol's room. She hadn't told Lori what had happen, just that she needed to talk to the men. When she opened her door, she looked around before she let them in. She moved to her sit on her bed while they filled her room. Daryl leaned against her dresser, crossing his arms over his chest and squinting at her. He was frowning, biting the inside of his bottom lip. Carol was crying quietly.

" You wanna tell us what's goin on?" Daryl asked. Rick slowly went to his knees at Carol's side.

" Philip raped me." She said quietly. T-Dog stood up straight and held his breath. Rick's eyes went to Lori's face. Daryl tighten his hold on himself as his blood rang cold.

" When did this happen?" Rick asked, looking back at Carol.

" Last night. The night before I went to his room. He wanted to talk but we ended up in bed together. I thought he actually cared about me. Then I went to see him yesterday morning and I saw Winter leave his room." Daryl stood up straight at the mention of her name.

" My Winter?" He asked. Carol nodded as she looked at him.

" I went to him last night to ask why she had been there. He got mad at me and told me it wasn't my business what he did with other women. Then he raped me." She dropped her eyes to her lap again. "This morning I saw Winter sneak away from the group so I followed her. I wanted to tell her to stay away from him. I wanted to tell her that he did to me. When I got to his room, the door was shut but I could hear something inside."

" What did you hear?" Rick asked when she stopped talking.

" I heard Winter..." She raised her eyes up again and met Daryl's. " and Philip. They were breathing heavy and moaning." No one said a word as all their eyes turned to Daryl. His face was drained of color as his arms dropped. His breathing was shallow and slow.

" She won't do that." He said softly. " She won't do that to me."

" He is very convincing." Carol said, just as softly. Daryl shook his head.

" No, you're wrong." Daryl snapped.

" Okay, let's just talk to Philip and Winter before we do anything." Rick said, standing up.

" I ain't talkin bout shit." Daryl said before he stormed out of Carol's room.

Winter had just settled into the group table with her tray and Daryl's. She was excited to see him and had plans for them. She wanted to take a walk with him outside then head to the garden to swing together on the little swing that was there. She just wanted to be with him and was all smiles while she waited. She could hardly sit still but it all changed when Daryl stormed into the lunch room. His face was dark and completely shut down. He was frowning and the muscles in his bare arms were flexing. He stalked past her without looking at her.

" Daryl?" Winter asked as she stood up. He was moving towards The Governor's table.

" Why, Daryl, how was watch today?" The Governor asked with a smile. Daryl grabbed his tray and flung it hard off the table, silencing everyone in the room.

" Fuck you!" He yelled into The Governor's face. Winter started towards Daryl quickly but T-Dog grabbed her by the arm.

" Just hold up, Babygirl." He said. Some of the men were standing up, their hands on their weapons while they eyed Daryl.

" What seems to be the problem?" The Governor asked in a leveled voice.

" You think you can just rape Carol and get away with it?" Daryl yelled.

" I don't know what you..." The Governor started to speak but Daryl's fist cut him off, knocking the man straight to the floor. Shouts break out and weapons were drawn fast.

" Daryl!" Winter called out, struggling against T-Dog. " What the hell is going on!" She asked him.

" Stay away from her!" Daryl yelled. The Governor stood up slowly, waving for his men to drop their weapons.

" You're awfully concern for someone who is not your woman. Do you show Winter that much concern?" The Governor said as he wiped the side of his mouth.

" Don't you dare talk bout her to me!" Daryl fired off. " Don't even say her name!"

" I'm just asking. I know there have been times she might have needed you, needed to talk with you but you made yourself unavailable to her. Now you are all up in arms over another woman. You are jumping at the chance to protect another woman when you should be helping Winter through her problems." The Governor said calmly.

" What is going on?" Winter asked T-Dog again.

" Fuck you!" Daryl yelled before delivering another blow to The Governor's mouth. He turned right away and started back to his group.

" Daryl, what the hell?" Winter asked as he neared her.

" Let's go!" He yelled, storming past her. Without another word Rick's entire group followed after him. Everyone stayed quiet until they reached their hallways. Daryl spun around with murder in his fired up blue eyes. " Did you fuck him?" He demanded to Winter. She frowned and shook her head.

" Why would you even ask me that? That's stupid." Winter said.

" Because I heard you in his room with him today and I saw you leave it yesterday." Carol spoke up as she moved to the front of the group. Winter looked back at her.

" That's just stupid." She said.

" Were you in his room?" Daryl asked, bring her attention back to him. She inhaled slowly but nodded.

" It was his office." She said. Daryl's hands went into tight fists. He wanted to hit something as hard as he could.

" Why the hell were you with him at all when I told you to stay the hell away from him!" Daryl yelled. Winter came forward and reached out to touch him but Daryl yanked away from her.

" It's not like how it looks, I promise. I just went to talk to him." She said softly.

" Why don't you two go and talk in your room?" Rick said.

Daryl turned and started walking quickly away. Winter went after him, feeling confused and a little scared. He waited by the door because he didn't have the key. When she took the key from her pocket, her hands were shaking. She could feel the heat from his anger burning into her back. She glanced back at T-Dog before pushing the door open and walking in. She walked towards their bed while he slammed the door shut and relocked it. The temperature in the room shot up and she felt like she was starting to sweat.


	37. Chapter 37

_* Please Review! And so it begins…*_

One thing could be said about Daryl Dixon. When he was pissed, he paced. When he was nervous, he paced. Winter expected that as she sat on their bed. She expected him to scream and yell. What she didn't expect was the slow way he came into their room and leaned against the dresser. He took his cross bow off without meeting her eyes. He set it on top of the dresser then crossed his arms over his chest. His head was down as he started taking deep breaths.

" I didn't sleep with him." Winter said. " I don't know what Carol thinks she heard but that wasn't it." When he raised his head to look at her, his eyes were filled with something she hadn't seen in him since Merle went missing. He was in pain.

" Why were you in his room?" He asked quietly. Winter swallowed hard and exhaled slowly. She had meant to tell him but they had been busy. Her mouth had be busy with his lips, his tongue, his skin, and his cock. She hadn't had time to tell him in between every time he made her cum. It had been the farthest thing from her mind.

" I felt like I needed to talk to someone about my brother and dad and he..."

" Couldn't have came to me?" Daryl snapped.

" I tried to talk to you about how you felt when I didn't come to you at the CDC, remember? You couldn't even talk to me about that. I didn't think you could talk to me about them. You know you're not good with other people's emotions and talking about feelings. I didn't think you wanted to hear it." She said, standing up.

" So you went to the one man you know I wanted you to stay away from?" Daryl asked.

" I know, it was stupid. I just needed to talk so bad." She moved to him and placed her hands on his chest. Daryl twitched away from her quickly, making Winter jump back.

" Then talk to T-Dog, or Hershel, or Rick, if you ain't gonna talk to me!" He yelled. He stood up and the pacing began. Winter backed up until the bed hit the back of her knees, forcing her to sit down again. "You know how dumb that makes me look! My own woman can't come to me when she's upset! She has to go to some other man we don't even know!"

" I know, Daryl. I'm so sorry." She said.

" So you didn't have that headache! You lied to me, didn't you!" He yelled. " You said you were here all mornin but you weren't! You were with him!" Winter's throat closed up as it filled with tears.

" I was." She said, nodding while she stared at the floor. " I wanted to tell you but we..."

" Fuckin shit!" He yelled as he interrupted her, his hands in tight fists at his side. " You fuckin lied to me!" A few tears were making their way down her face as she looked up at him. He was frowning and his pain was written all over his face.

" I didn't sleep with him. I just needed someone to talk to. He seemed like he could understand what I was going through." She said as she cried.

" And I can't! I thought I lost my fuckin brother!" He yelled.

" But you won't talk. You're so socially..." She stopped herself at the same time he stopped walking and stared at her.

" I'm what?" He spit out. Winter shook her head and forced herself to swallow. Daryl moved to her and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed. " Say it." He dropped his voice so it was dangerously low. Slowly Winter shook her head again. " I'm socially what? Stupid? That what you're thinkin?"

" No." She whispered. Awkward, that was what she had been thinking but didn't want to say. They stared at each other for a few minutes. His eyes were narrowed and he was breathing hard. She could see he was struggling with himself to keep his emotions in check. She was openly crying. " I just needed to talk." She whispered, her voice overcome with the tears.

" Did it feel good, Winter?" He asked softly. His voice was filled with bitter tears. " Does he make you cum good?"

" I didn't sleep with him, Daryl, I swear." She said.

" You're a lyin bitch!" Daryl yelled as he pushed away from her. " Carol heard you moanin!" He thrust his hands into his hair and started pacing again. " I give you everythin in me!"

" I didn't fuck him!" Winter cried as she stood up. She went to him and grabbed his arm but Daryl pushed away from her.

" Leave me be!" He yelled, starting towards the door. " Merle was right! Women ain't nothin but stupid bitches!" He yelled as he reached the door.

" Daryl, wait!" Winter yelled. She started towards him at the same time he opened the door. He plowed out into the hallway, stopping as his group looked up at him. He frowned harder before he turned and went back into their room, brushing past her. " Wait, please!" She begged.

" I said leave me be!" Daryl snapped. He snatched his cross bow up and moved to the hallway again.

" Where are you going?" Winter asked in a panic.

" Somwhere you ain't." Daryl said. He squinted at the group. " What the hell you starin at?" He snapped as he pushed past them.

" Daryl please!" Winter asked as she ran out of the room. Her eyes found Carol right away. " What is wrong with you! Why would you tell him you heard me moaning! That's a lie!" Carol moved away from Lori and came up to the other woman as Daryl disappeared out of the hallway.

" It was not a lie. I heard you. How could you do that to Daryl? How could hurt him like that? Wasn't he enough for you or did you just have to have someone else? Who's next? You going to go after Rick next? You sure stand up for him enough!" Carol yelled.

" You shut the fuck up!" Winter yelled. " You're a damn liar! I should fuck you up for this!"

" Babygirl, calm down." T-Dog said as he came forward.

" Calm down! I should calm down! She is lying!" Winter yelled with her hands in fists.

" I know what I heard." Carol defended.

" And you all believe her?" Winter asked, taking in all their faces. Almost no one could meet her eyes. Winter held her breath and started to back up. " Oh my God, you do." She said softly.

" Winter, just relax. Come and sit down. Talk to me." Rick said as he came forward. She had always had his back, always supported him so he wanted to do the same for her. He didn't really believe she would cheat on Daryl and he wanted to figure out once and for all what was going on. Plus they had to deal with what Carol said about The Governor raping her. Rick held his hands out to take a hold of Winter's arms. " Come in the room with me and we will talk." He said gently.

XXXXXX

Daryl was sitting on Merle's bed in his cell with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He was squeezing his eyes shut while Merle cursed lowly. He was sitting beside Daryl. Daryl shook his head as thoughts flew through him. He didn't want to believe Carol. He didn't want to believe that Winter slept with The Governor but she had lied to him about what she had been doing.

" Fuckin women." Merle snarled. " That's why I always told you never to believe them. All they do is lie to you. Now you went and got your heart broken. Fuckin bitch." He slapped his hand on Daryl's shoulder. " Don't worry bout it none, brother. I'm gonna fix this. We gonna make that bitch pay. First thing first, we gonna get your dick wet. I'll get us some girls for tonight. You can even fuck one in my bed. I'll fuck on floor, I don't give a shit. Get you that blond with the big tits. She'll make you forget all bout that bitch." He said.

" I don't want to get fucked. I'm not in the mood, Bro." Daryl said roughly. The last thing he needed, or wanted, was to look at another woman.

" What! What man doesn't want to get fuck? You wait right here. Let old Merle fix you up." He said. Using Daryl's shoulder, Merle pushed himself up and started out of the cell.

Daryl sighed and laid down on the bed. He brought his legs up onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't been able to talk to him because he was so embarrassed when it came to dealing with feelings. He didn't know how to deal with his own feelings let alone hers. He had pushed her to The Governor. This was his fault. He had waited too long to open up to her, waited too long to give her what she needed so she found it somewhere else. Daryl frowned and narrowed his eyes.

Fucking bitch.

This was not his fault. He had opened to her and she cheated on him. He had trusted her, cared about her, even told her he loved her and look what she did to him. He bet Winter and The Governor laughed together about how stupid he was. He bet they laid in his bed, laughing about what a stupid ass redneck he was. Then The Governor would roll on top of her. He'd feel her soft skin against his and she would have commented on how different Daryl was from him, about how fucked up Daryl's skin was. He squeezed his eyes shut as his mind took off. He covered his eyes with his hands.

Maybe they had sex with her on top. She'd ride him like she had done to Daryl. Her moans and whimpers started to replay in his mind. He could still feel the way her lips felt against his. He could almost feel her hands running through his hair, gliding up the back of his head then down his neck. He wanted to know if she let her fingertips gently touch The Governor's neck like she always did to his. Daryl's eyes started to sting and he quickly realized he was crying. His hands flattened out to cover his face. He had cried when he was twelve then nothing again until he found Merle's hand on the roof. Now his mouth was twitching down and he was crying again. Anger flew through him suddenly. He dropped his hands and jumped up.

" Fuckin bitch!" He screamed into the open prison. " Stupid, fuckin bitch!" The words echoed around, bouncing back to his face. He would never open up again. He would never trust anyone for as long as he lived. The crack she had blew open in him sealed it's self up and this time, he reinforced it with steel. No one would get through it again.


	38. Chapter 38

_* Please Review! It's gonna get emotional!*_

" Tell me what's going on." Rick said as he and Winter sat down on her bed.

" I don't know." She whined. " I honestly don't."

" Why would Carol think she heard you in The Governor's room?" Rick asked gently.

" I don't know. Maybe he has been recording us." Winter said. Rick frowned and sighed. He started carefully looking around the room with his eyes, not turning his head to sharply.

" We will figure this out." Rick said. He placed a hand on her shoulder and started to rub it. Winter was sitting with her eyes closed. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks.

" I went to his office. I just needed to talk to someone about my brother." She said.

" And you couldn't talk to Daryl?" Rick asked as he continued to look around. Winter opened her eyes and looked at Rick, bring his eyes to her face.

" Come on, Rick. You know how he is." She said. He offered up a light smile then continued looking. He started looking at the corners in the room. " I meant to tell him yesterday but we started messing around and I just forgot." Something in one of the corners caught Rick's attention. He squeezed Winter's shoulder before he let it go.

" And you went there today?" He asked. He tried carefully to study what he was looking at. He frowned hard then looked back at her. He leaned in and brought his lips to her ear. " Whatever you do, do not say anything what I'm going to do. Just keep talking." He whispered before pulling away.

" Yeah but just to tell him thank you for talking to me. I was there about a half an hour." Winter said as she watched Rick walk to the corner that was on her left. Rick put his hands on his hips and started to pace, pretending like he was thinking.

" Well, maybe we just need to let Daryl cool down then try and talk to him again." Rick shook his head then walked over to her. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her up. They put their arms around each other to hug. Rick pulled her tight into him.

" What is that?" Winter whispered.

" I think that's your recording device." Rick whispered. They had their heads tilted into each other. " You need to carry on like you would any other day. Do not change anything up. If he is watching and listening to you we don't want him to know anything is going on." He pulled away and smiled at her. " Come on. let me start you a bath so you can relax." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door then went to the tub. He turned the water on and together they searched the bathroom. Once they decided it was clear Rick passed a hand over his face. " Have you seen any monitor's in his office?" He asked.

" No. There are two rooms in his office and no monitors in either one." She said. Rick nodded.

" We need to get into his room then. Let me talk to Carol. She needs to lead me and Daryl to his room. If I can prove to Daryl that The Governor has been listening in on you two, he might calm down." He said.

XXXXXX

Winter stayed in her room the rest of the day. She cried herself to a nap after a while. It was hard for her to no look at the tiny camera Rick had seen. It was so tiny that she wasn't surprised that Daryl and her hadn't seen it before. Usually once they came to their room they wasted no time getting wrapped up into each other. Winter started to cry again at the thought of him.

XXXXXX

Daryl was laying on his back staring at the ceiling in Merle's cell. Merle was on his knees pounding into a girl who was on her hands in knees. On top of Daryl was a very naked blond woman. Daryl was completely dressed. The blond was rubbing herself against his waist and complaining to him that he wasn't hard. This wasn't what Daryl wanted to do and was hardly paying attention to her. Winter was running through his mind. He was filtering through from being angry to depressed then back to angry again.

Winter was walking through the prison's cells quietly. She held her arms tightly across her chest. She knew which cell was Merle's, Daryl had told her the number before. She was going to try and talk to him. She was going to tell him what Rick had found and hoped he would listen to her. She hoped he would come back to their room.

The sounds of sex were coming out of Merle's cell and she prayed hard it wasn't from Daryl as her steps slowed. Her heart was in her throat and she felt like she was going to throw up. She squeezed herself and held her breath as she came directly onto the door. Daryl was laying on the bed with a girl straddling his lap. His clothes were on but Winter knew he didn't have to be naked to be inside her.

" How could you?" Winter asked as she started to cry. Daryl's head shot at the same time Merle glanced behind him.

" Get out of here!" Merle spit out before turning back to the girl he was drilling. Winter met Daryl's eyes and shook her head as she back away.

" How could you do that to me?" She whispered before she turned and flew back to their hallway.

" Fuck!" Daryl yelled, pushing the girl off him.

" Leave her be, Daryl!" Merle yelled out. " She was fucking someone else, why can't you?"

Daryl stood up and started after her. Daryl understood what Merle was saying but he hadn't been having sex with that girl and he couldn't stand the idea of Winter thinking that. He hadn't been able to get hard, hadn't even kissed or touched the woman, hadn't even wanted too. His heart was too broken. He moved quickly through the prison. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when he caught up to her but he would figure something out.

He rounded the corner of their hallway as Winter reached T-Dog's door. She was sobbing and beating on the door. She was begging the man to open up. Daryl's steps slowed down and he swallowed hard.

" Winter." He said softly.

" Get away from me!" She yelled as T-Dog opened his door.

" What the hell?" T-Dog asked. Winter rushed into his room, yanking a key out of her pocket. She turned and threw it at Daryl as he appeared in the door way.

" He was fucking someone! We haven't even been broke up a day yet and he was fucking someone!" Winter cried. She turned away and grabbed T-Dog who hugged her tightly. Daryl bent down and picked up the key to their room.

" Winter." Daryl said, his voice strained.

" Get away from me." She cried.

" You better go, Daryl." T-Dog said, quietly closing the door on him.

Daryl put his hands on the door frame and leaned with his head down. He forced himself to take some deep breaths while he swallowed He closed his eyes and shook his head. He should have never let that girl climb on top of him. He should have pushed her off right away and told Merle no. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep with anyone but he barely heard Merle when he was talking. It barely registered to Daryl when the girl pushed him to lay back.

" Daryl?" Rick asked as he opened his door. He stepped out of the hallway, closing the door behind him. " We need to talk. I think Winter was set up."

XXXXXX

The next day, when they were sure The Governor was in his office, Rick and Daryl followed Carol up to the top floor of the prison. They crept quietly down the hallway towards The Governor's room. Rick was whispering that he was going to pick the lock but Daryl was so angry and emotional that when they reached it, he high kicked, busting the door down, completely rocking it off it's hinges.

" Well there goes hiding the fact that we were here." Rick muttered as Daryl rushed into the room with his cross bow up and aimed, just in case. Carol swallowed hard.

" I can't go in there." She said.

" It's okay." Rick assured her. " Just go back to the group." He said.

Daryl moved to the first room he found. He opened the door and walked in, stunned. Rick followed in behind him. There was a huge table with eight monitors on top of it. Slowly they walked into the room, looking at each monitor. Daryl lowed his cross bow door as his eyes went right to his room. Winter and T-Dog had shown up there at the same time Daryl was leaving to go with Rick. She had been pale and her eyes were red rimmed. She refused to meet his eyes at the time. Right there she was laying in their bed, her pretty face covered with her hands.

" He's watching all of us." Rick said as he picked up a recorder. He frowned as he looked it over. He hit the play button and Winter's moans filled the air. Daryl paled and snatched the recorder back from Rick at the same time Daryl's own voice came over the airwaves.

" Come on, Girl." He groaned out through the tape recorder. Daryl's face flushed as Rick started to look embarrassed.

" I can't!" Winter begged out. " I can't cum again!"

" Yes, you can." Daryl groaned out. They could hear Winter's breath start to increase followed by Daryl's. She started to pant and moan louder and louder but Daryl had heard enough. He turned around and flung the recorder against the wall. It broke on impact.

" Mother fucker!" He yelled.

" Well we know what Carol actually heard." Rick commented quietly.

" I'm gonna kill him!" Daryl yelled.

" We need to get the group together first. We need to tell everyone what we found and come up with a plan." Rick said. Daryl squatted down. His elbows came to his knees and his fists went to his eyes. Rick sighed and gave the redneck the time and space he needed.

XXXXXX

Winter was laying in the bed when a knock came to the door. Only Rick's and T-Dog's voice pulled her up. She wiped her cheeks as she moved to the door. When she opened it up, she found the entire group standing in the hallway. Her eyes went over their heads to Daryl's who was standing in the back. He was gripping his cross bow straps. His mouth was tight and his eyes were blood shot. The expression on his face was pained filled. She frowned hard.

" We need to talk." Rick said. " In your bathroom."

Winter closed her eyes but turned and moved the bathroom. Everyone filed in. Daryl closed and locked the door behind him. He was the last one in the bathroom. He shut that door too and moved over to the sink. Winter was perched on the edge of the tub, sitting beside T-Dog. Daryl crossed his arms over his chest while he stared hard at her. She was flat out refusing to meet his eyes and Daryl knew it. Rick leaned into the tub and turned on the water as Carol took her place by Daryl.

" Yesterday I found what I thought was a recording device in the corner of Daryl and Winter's room," At the mention of their names together Winter closed her eyes and Daryl's throat tighten. " I went back to my room and found the same device. Daryl and I broke in The Governor's private room. We found a room there filled with monitors."

" He has been recording us?" T-Dog asked.

" Looks like it." Rick confirmed. He glanced at Daryl who was still staring at Winter. Rick took a deep breath. " We also found a small recorder. Daryl turned it on and it was a recording of Winter and Daryl." Rick cleared his throat and dropped his eyes. The unspoken information sunk into everyone and the group started to look around. Everyone was embarrassed. Winter opened her eyes and started to stare at the ground.

" So you think that's what I heard?" Carol asked quietly. Rick nodded.

" Yeah, I think so." He said. Carol paled and looked quickly at Daryl. She placed her hand on his arm.

" I'm so sorry, Daryl." She said. " I didn't know." Winter's head snapped up while her eyes flashed with anger.

" You're sorry to Daryl?" She asked. Carol looked at her and nodded slowly. Winter pushed herself up so she was standing. " You're sorry, Daryl? Are you fucking kidding me! You ruined my relationship and all you can say is you're sorry, Daryl!" Rick tensed up right away, remembering all to well what Winter did to Shane when she got pissed at him. " You made me look like a whore to the group and you're sorry to him!"

" I didn't know." Carol tried to defend herself.

" And that's why you should have kept your mother fucking mouth shut! This is just what you wanted to happen, isn't it!" Winter shouted.

" Winter..." Rick started.

" What are you talking about?" Carol asked.

" Oh please! You think I don't see the looks you give him! You think I don't see the looks he gives you! You probably planned this so you can have Daryl all to yourself well guess what? I won't be in the way of you two anymore! Have at it!" Winter yelled, taking a step towards Daryl and Carol. " But you better be quick though, Carol, because Daryl seems to like blonds now, isn't that so!" She bit out to him. Daryl stood up and shook his head.

" I didn't fuck her, Winter." He said.

" Fuck you, Daryl." She snapped quietly. " And fuck you too, Carol. If I didn't think Rick would tackle me I'd punch you both out right now. You two stay the fuck away from me, you understand?" She narrowed her eyes then walked out.


	39. Chapter 39

_* Please Review!*_

The entire bathroom was quiet saved for the water running. Carol and Daryl were both staring at the ground. He was swallowing repeated and breathing hard to keep himself in check. The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut was like a gun shot going off to the group. Everyone but Daryl and Carol were looking around at each other. No one knew what to say and no one wanted to be the one to break the silence. Finally Daryl closed his eyes.

" T-Dog." Was all he said. T-Dog nodded and stood up.

" I'm on it, man. Don't worry. I'll watch our girl. I'll take her to my room and make her stay there." He said. Daryl inhaled and finally opened his eyes. He looked up at her adopted big brother and nodded. His face a washed with his pain. " I got her." T-Dog said before he walked out.

He quietly shut the bathroom door behind him. Daryl's jaw started to work back and forth as he struggled with his self control. He was angry with himself for believing Carol and flying off the handle with Winter. He was angry with Merle for bring the girl to him and angry with himself for not paying more attention to what was going on around him. He should have never let her climb on top of him. He had no intention of having sex with her so he had no reason to even let her near him. Daryl frowned as his stomach rolled. It turned like it was consumed with acid.

" She's not out there." T-Dog's voice cut through the silence of the bathroom, making Daryl's head snap up.

" What the hell?" He asked.

" She's not out there." T-Dog repeated.

XXXXXX

The second Winter walked out of her room, Merle was waiting for her. He told her The Governor wanted to see her and took her by her elbow. Winter yanked away from him and started towards the office with Merle stalking behind her. He leered at her ass as they walked. He hated her. He hated that she took up so much of Daryl's time, hated that Daryl was so upset because of her but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her. He nodded and smiled to himself.

' Daryl did real good with this one.' He thought to himself. ' Real good.'

When Winter reached Philip's office, she didn't even bother to knock. She burst into the room, hell bend on demanding answering. She was hurt, tired, and pissed and she wanted answers. A part of her wished she still had her car because she wanted out of there as fast as she could get but another part of her was glad she had no way to leave. Walking away hadn't helped her when Dale died and it wouldn't help her now either.

" I want answers, NOW!" She yelled the last word as she slammed her hands down on Philip's desk. Merle was all smiles as he shut and locked the office door.

" To what, Sweetheart?" Philip asked with his eyebrows up.

" Why the hell have you been watching us?" Winter snapped. Philip sat back in his chair and smiled. He clasped his hands together and let them come to rest against his stomach.

" The prison has cameras all over the place. Knowing what's going on in the different areas here is what help keep this place running smooth." He answered.

" Bullshit! You recorded me and Daryl having sex then made sure someone heard it, trying to pass it off as you and I." She yelled. Philip just kept his smile firmly in place.

" What can I say, Sweetheart? You are beautiful when you're naked and cumming." He said. His smile widen when Winter paled first then blushed.

" How could you do that? I came to you and trusted you with my story." She said. Philip nodded.

" You did and the whole time all I could think about was how your pretty little mouth looked when you were sucking Daryl's dick. Even now, I can just image what it would look like on mine." He said. Winter stood up straight with a frown.

" You are disgusting." She said.

" You know, Winter, it's rather unfortunate that you found all this out. I was hoping you and I could make an agreement. See, I like your bedroom style and I can promise you'd like mine. I can promise to make you cum if you shared my bed but now, I can see that is no longer an option for us. " Philip asked as Merle took something out of his pocket. Philip's eyes glanced to Merle and he nodded his head.

" I would never share your bed." Winter snapped.

" I know." Was all Philip said before Merle's hand-less arm wrapped around her waist and he jammed a needle straight down into her neck. He pressed down on the plunger of the syringe Philip had made up for her. Winter's struggles only lasted a few seconds before her eyes rolled back and she went completely limp in Merle's arms. He pulled the needle out while Philip started towards them. Merle swept her up into his arms. " It's a shame it had to end this way. I really wanted to taste her. Your brother seemed to enjoy her so much, I wanted to try."

" Still can. She ain't dead yet." Merle said. Philip smiled and reached out to start to stroke her cheek.

" No, it's too late now. I don't like fucking a limp girl. I like it when they struggle and beg me to stop." Philip sighed and shook his head as he returned to his spot behind his desk. " Take her to basement. Have them wash her and dress her then put her away until tonight. My men came back today from the trip to her home town and I think she is going to be very surprised with what they brought back with them."

XXXXXX

The group split into two groups. One half went to the garden section and the other half went to the library. When they didn't find her in either place, they met back up outside Daryl's room. He was pacing and his heart was racing. There wasn't a hint of her anywhere. He was scared and pissed. She didn't want to see him, fine, but he needed to see her. He needed to know she was safe and when she calmed down, he would go to her and try to explain things. Daryl would let her hit him, kick him or yell at him until she was too tried to do anything else then he'd ask her to take him back. But he had to find her first.

" So if she didn't go to the library or the garden where would she go?" Lori asked.

" She has to be around here. It's not like she could leave the prison." T-Dog said.

XXXXXX

The first time Winter started to come to she slowly realized her ankles and right wrist where chained up. She moaned softly and closed her eyes again. She was so tired she couldn't think straight and the thoughts she was having were slow to process. Vaguely she was aware that she was naked with only a towel covering her. Someone was holding her left arm and gently washing it. She turned her head and tried to open her eyes. There was a young man she had never met before standing there. He leaned down to her ear as her eyes closed again.

" Don't worry, I'm not looking or touching you. I'm just washing you. The Governor demands everyone be cleaned before they go into the circle. The revoluntion is coming, it is happening tonight. I hope it is completed before it's your turn in the circle." He whispered.

" What's...the...circle?" Winter barely whispered.

" Pray you don't find out. I have to give you another dose to put you out. I'm so sorry." He whispered before she felt an pin prick to her neck. A few seconds went back by before the darkness swallowed her again.

XXXXXX

The group hurried through the prison cells with Daryl in the lead. His cross bow was up and his eyes were focused on one cell. He hated to admit it but he needed Merle's help. They had searched the outside grounds but there was still no sign of his Winter anywhere and Daryl was on the verge of a complete melt down. Panic had taken a hold of him and that panic would only be released when he found her, alive or not.

" Where is she?" Daryl hissed as he filled the doorway to Merle's cell. Merle looked up with a needle still in his arm.

" Who?" He asked, pushing the drug into his arm.

" You know who! Stop fuckin around and tell me where my woman is!" Daryl roared. Merle smirked and closed his eyes.

" Don't worry none bout her, Daryl. She was a problem for you so your big brother took care of it, like always. You're welcome." Merle drawled out. A second later the needle was ripped out of his arm and flung across the cell. Merle was yanked up out of his bed and spun around. Daryl slammed him straight into the wall and held him there by his shirt.

" Where, the fuck, is my woman? I want her now." Daryl said loudly and slowly.

XXXXXX

The second time Winter came too there was loud cheering around her and the smell of dirt, sweat, and blood. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She opened her eyes then closed them against the bright light shining down on her. She brought her hands to her eyes and started to rub them. The cheering got louder and some one was speaking through a loud speaker. Winter dropped her arms and opened her eyes again. She pushed herself up so she was sitting up and realized she had a clamp fastened around her right ankle. The clamp was attracted to a long chain. The chain was then attracted to a pole that was in the middle of a huge fenced in cage she was in. There were men standing all around the outside of the cage, cheering and yelling for her to get up.

A large door suddenly opened and to her horror, her dead brother was pushed into the cage with her. He had a dog collar around his neck and that collar was attacted to a metal pole. His mouth was snapping and he was moaning, reaching for the fresh food. Someone screamed, a soul retching, sobbing scream and it made Nick's head whip around as the pole was deattacted from his collar and the door slammed shut. Winter realized the screams were coming from her.


	40. Chapter 40

_* Please Review! Wow! You guys rock! I can't believe how popular this story got! Thank you so much!* _

Her scream ripped through Daryl's heart as the group hurried down the long basement hallway Merle was leading them through. Merle started to laugh, knowing what was going on. The group started to run and bust into the large room, completely unnoticed by anyone. Winter was standing in the center of a large cage with a walker slowly making it's way towards her. She looked frozen in place. Daryl started yelling as he pushed through the crowd but she couldn't hear him.

" Winter!" He yelled. Rick, T-Dog and Glenn found The Governor and started quietly pushing their way towards him. Daryl pushed pass the men standing close to the cage. He grabbed the fence and started to shake it, finally getting her attention. Winter was crying as she ran over to him.

" Daryl!" She yelled, her fingers slipping through the fence links. His fingers came in contact with hers as he looked back and forth from the walker to her. " Help me, please!" She begged over the roar of the crowd.

" Climb! You have to climb and don't come down!" He yelled.

" It's Nick!" She sobbed out. " He brought Nick!" Daryl looked over as her brother slowly made his way to her.

" Climb the fence, Baby, now!" Daryl ordered as he stepped back.

She started scrambling up the fence as fast she could. Nick reached her and stretched up his arms. His fingers grasped at her shoes before she pulled away from him. She was screaming and crying as she continued to climb. Daryl flipped his cross bow around and tried to take aim but there was no way he could get an arrow through the fence links.

" Fuck!" He screamed. He pushed the weapon to his back then unclipped his knife from his hip. He stepped back and hurled it over the fence. It sailed over the top of the fence and landed on the other side of the cage. " Get my knife!" He yelled, praying she would hear him.

Her brother took a hold of the chain and to Daryl's horror, he started to tug it. He wasn't doing it to because he knew it was connected to her. He was doing it on impulse, because it came in contact with him. But that didn't stop Winter from slipping down and screaming. The brother walker reached up for her and Winter started to kick at him.

" Daryl!" The way she screamed his name in pure terror was driving him insane. Winter slipped on the fence which shook the chain. Her brother walker tripped with his full weight coming down on it. As he fell to the ground, the chain forced Winter to tumble down. The wind was knocked straight out of her lungs the second she hit the ground.

" Get up!" Daryl yelled to her. The Nick walker turned it's head towards her and reached out for her. "Winter, please! Get the fuck up!" Winter crawled backwards, kicking at Nick's outstretched hand.

" Nicky, please! It's me! It's Win!" She pleaded, using her heels to push herself backward. Nick moaned and started to push himself up. His dead eyes were locked on her. The crowd was going wild. The men were screaming and cheering.

" Get up, Girl! Now! Climb, please!" Daryl pleaded with her. Winter turned over and sprinted for the fence. She was crying as she started to climb again. " That's it! Climb as high as you can go! Hold on tight!" The cage was completely enclosed so once she reached the top, Winter was going to have to start moving side to side.

A thought jack knifed into Daryl's head. He had thought enough to bring another knife with him before they came to the basement. He ran around the fence so he was away from her and yanked the knife out of his waist band. He took a deep breath and sliced across the palm of his left hand. He hissed as it started bleed right away. He swiped his hand across the fence so his blood went on some of the links. Then he grabbed the fence and started to shake it, sending some of his blood into the cage.

" Over here, motherfucker!" Daryl yelled. The Nick walker caught the scent of Daryl's blood and turned away from Winter. He started to stumble over to Daryl. " Get my knife, Winter! Now! Get my knife then climb back up!" He screamed.

" Hey, dick! You can't give the food weapons." A man grabbed Daryl by the shoulder. Daryl snapped. He grabbed the man's hand and twisted it, breaking his wrist and making the man scream. Daryl pushed the man away from him as the walker reached the fence. Daryl brought his cross bow around again as Nick started to lick at his blood on the fence. He put the arrow to Nick's head.

" Sorry, man. I gotta keep her safe." He said. Winter was scrambled down the fence and over to where his knife had landed. Daryl pulled the trigger. Nick's head rocked back and he slowly slid down to the floor. Winter snatched up the knife and wiped around. Nick fell back with his arms spread wide. Winter stumbled back.

" Nick!" She cried. She sank to her knees and dropped her head at same time another set of doors in the basement burst open and a huge group of men came in with weapons up. T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn reached The Governor and had their weapons up and aimed at him. He was smiling with his hands up. A blast from an air horn made the group jump and quiet down. Only Winter's cries could be heard.

" That's enough!" The young man who had washed Winter was speaking. " It's time for a change! Bring The Governor down!" A few men with him broke away and started towards Philip. They had their weapons trained on him. The young man walked over to the fence while he looked at Winter. " Are you okay in there?" Daryl was frowning as he lowed his cross bow. He unhooked one of the arrows and was starting to reload the cross bow when the man looked at him and smiled. " You saved her."

" She's my woman." Daryl said. The man nodded.

" Then let's get her out of there." He looked back at Winter. " Are you okay?" He asked again.

" She ain't been bit." Daryl answered for her because she was to busy crying to answer. The man nodded then looked back at the crowd.

" These games are done!" The young man yelled. His group brought The Governor over to him. Philip was still smiling.

" Mason, I always knew you could be a leader." He said.

" You are insane." Mason said. " Unlock that door and let her out."

" You know why I had to do this. How else do you think I could keep these men under control without the threat of death over their heads? Do you think you can do better?"

" I think there is a way to run this place and live without this violence." Mason said. " Unlock the fucking door." He put his shot gun right against Philip's chest.

" You want to run this place without violence and yet you shove a gun into me." Philip said as he dug the key out of his pocket.

" There will be a change in the rule here. We are still people, not animals. Just because the world had been overrun with walkers does not mean we can treat each other like this. Anyone who goes against you is sacrificed to this game. It is only a matter of time before everyone has a turn in here. This is sick and twisted. What type of man are you?" Mason asked.

" I am the type of man that will do anything to keep myself safe and that is what I am doing. What will you do when someone crosses you? When you raise to power here and someone tries to take you out, how will you handle it?" Philip asked.

" We don't need one leader here. We need more than just one person making choices. You are insane and it took me a while to build up enough men to over throw you but I did. Things are going to be different here, starting first with this stupid game and second with the women you make fuck the men here. No one is going to be forced to do anything they don't want too anymore. Now unlock that fucking door and let her out!" Mason yelled.

Still Philip smiled. Mason's men had spread out through the crowd and through their weapons and pure man power, they were keeping the crowd quiet and under controlled. Philip slipped the key into door and clicked the lock. He pushed the door open then faced Mason. Everyone was staring at Philip and Mason, including Daryl, so no one saw Winter moving forward.

" The thing you don't understand, Mason, is that men need to be controlled with an iron fist. You may think you have made a difference here but the truth is..." Philip started.

Winter's small hand suddenly went across the front of his neck. With a quick slice of her hand, she cut deep into Philip's throat then backed away. Philip's hands flew up to his throat as the blood came pouring out. Daryl looked at her quickly. She was still backing away from the scene. Her cheeks and eyes were bright red with tears and she was sobbing. She dropped her arms to her sides and Daryl's knife slipped from her hand. Philip fell to his knees, his eyes wide in shock. Winter sat down next to Nick's body, with her back to Daryl. Her hands came to rest on her lap and she dropped her head. Still no one spoke. The crowd was in complete shock. Philip fell forward, struggling to breath and choking on his own blood.

Mason was the first to recover. He stepped over Philip's body and slowly made his way over to Winter. He sat down on the other side of Nick and gently reached out to touch her shoulder. Winter jumped and looked up at him. He smiled at the same time Daryl started to walk into the cage. His smile was easy and gentle.

" It's okay." Mason said softly. " You're okay now. I'm glad I could get here before anything happen to you." He said, squeezing her shoulder.

" What is happening?" Winter whispered.

" What is happening is that you are safe now." He looked up at the crowd, still holding onto her. " We are all safe. No one has to worry about fearing him anymore. We don't have to worry about what he will do to us anymore. Those of you with wives or daughters in the whore house can go and get them. They will no longer to be used to service anyone. We won't control people with sex and drugs anymore. We will go back to our former selves and make this the safe home it was meant to be." Daryl squinted as he watched the man who was touching his woman. Mason looked back at Winter.

" He was my brother." Winter whispered.

" I'm sorry." And Mason meant it. He was sorry. He had watched too many people, men and women, come into the cage and not make it back out. " We will bury him but maybe you should go and lay down for a bit. You must be in shock. Let your husband take you back to your room. Rest up then we will have a funeral for him." Winter shook her head and closed her eyes.

" I don't have a husband." She whispered. Daryl came to stand right behind her. He stared down at her without the ability to swallow. Mason glanced up at him then back at Winter.

" Well there is a man behind you who I think feels differently but you do not have to go with him. I have some things I need to do then I can help you if you would like." Mason said. He squeezed her shoulder then stood up and walked over to Philip. He placed his gun against the back of his head and pulled the trigger before he moved to address the crowd again.

" Winter." Was all Daryl said. T-Dog walked quietly into the cage. Winter reached out and took a hold of Nick's shirt.

" This is my brother." She said. Daryl crouched down behind her. " He brought my brother to kill me."

" You need to come back the room." Daryl said.

" Babygirl, are you alright?" T-Dog asked quietly. When she didn't move T-Dog came to stand in front of her. He bend down and reached for her. " Come on, sister. He's not your brother now and you know that. Let Daryl take you back to the room and rest up."

" I can't leave him again." Winter said.

" You have to, Winter." T-Dog said. " He's really dead this time. I got the key out of Philip's pocket. I'm going to unlock you then Daryl is going to take you back. Take a shower and a nap, okay? Let me have your ankle." Winter, keeping her eyes closed, shifted in her position. She brought her leg around so T-Dog could reach her. He quickly unlocked the cuff around her then nodded to Daryl who took a hold of her shoulders.

As he stood up, he helped Winter up. He locked his arm around her shoulders then turned her around. Winter walked like she was walker herself. She was slow and not knowledging anyone or anything. They stepped over Philip and moved through the crowd while Mason talked. Daryl led her toward the door that went to the hallway. He held her against him as they walked the entire way back to their room in silence.

XXXXXX

Once inside their room, he made Winter sit on the bed. Then Daryl moved to the door and made sure it was locked. He went to the bathroom and started up the shower. He returned back to Winter and took her hands. She let him pull her up. He stared down at her but she was staring at his chest. He brought his right hand up and slipped it across her cheek to the back of her neck. He tilted her head up but she closed her eyes before she could see his face. Daryl frowned. Was she so upset with him that she couldn't look at him or was she in shock? He stepped up closer to her so they were almost touching.

" Go take a shower, Girl." Daryl said softly. " I'll set some clothes out for you. Then you can take a nap. Ain't nothin gonna get you now, I got you. I'll watch after you while you sleep." Winter nodded but still kept her eyes shut.


	41. Chapter 41

_* Please Review! What did you guys think about the fence scene? How did you feel about what Daryl did with his hand? How about the scene between Winter and Daryl at the fence*_

T-Dog had brought them dinner but after her shower. Winter just changed into the clothes Daryl had set outside the bathroom for her and climbed into bed. She was sleeping almost the second her head hit the pillow. Daryl was leaning against the dresser, watching her. She still hadn't spoken to him since she begged for him while she was inside the cage. He had heard her crying in the shower and her pretty face was red with sadness when she came out of the bathroom. He wasn't very hungry either so he changed his clothes then crawled in next to her. He slid across the bed slowly then carefully laid himself against her back. He put his arm around her waist and settled in.

Her hair was wet and smelled amazing. He closed his eyes and tired hard to image how things were going to go for them in the morning. He now knew she hadn't been cheating on him but she didn't know that about him. He had to find a way to convince her that he hadn't spelt with that woman and Daryl wasn't sure he could that do. The woman had been naked and grinding on him but he hadn't been turned on or even paying attention to her. How in the hell had things become so fucked up between them? How had things gotten so far off track? He knew how. Because he had gotten out of control around her, again. Because he hadn't trusted her or what they had. He had let his self doubts take control and rule him.

Winter sighed and snuggled into the bed more which meant she snuggled more into him. She rolled over and moved into him. Her hands came to his chest where she gathered up some of his shirt. She tucked her head into his neck, making Daryl squeeze his eyes shut. She had to understand and forgive him. She had too. Daryl wasn't sure he could make it if she didn't. He wasn't sure how he would be able to look at her everyday if she wanted nothing to do with him. She fit into him too well and felt way too good to be away from him. She was made to be with him and he was made to be with her. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head and fell asleep.

By mid morning, the next day, Winter was standing by the fresh covered grave. Daryl, T-Dog, Mason, and Rick had dug a grave and placed her brother inside of it before they covered him up. Winter was now standing by herself with her hands holding on tightly to her arms and her eyes shut. Rick came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder while everyone else, including Daryl, stood back.

" How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Rick asked softly.

" He hunted my brother down. Philip sent men to my home town and brought my brother here to kill me." Winter whispered. Rick's arm slipped across her shoulders. He pulled her against him and squeezed her. Daryl was standing in the back of the crowd with his arms crossed over his chest. He was squinting and shifting his weight from one leg to another.

" I'm so sorry, Winter." He said. He looked back at Daryl then brought his mouth to her ear so only she could hear him. " For what it's worth, Daryl didn't sleep with that girl. I talked to her. I saw the bruises on her back and arms from where she was beat because of he didn't. Mason was there when it happen. He saw her punished for not seducing Daryl."

" Why are you telling me this?" Winter whispered.

" Because you and Daryl have always had my back, always helped me and now it's my turn to help you." Winter sighed but didn't open her eyes. Rick gave her a final squeeze before he walked back to Lori. Slowly the group started to leave. All but Carol and Daryl.

" Winter." Carol said gently as she came forward. " I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I said and caused. I ruined things for you and Daryl and I'm so sorry. Please don't punish him because I was stupid." Winter squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

" Not right now, please. I just can not do this right now." She said. Carol rubbed her lips together and nodded. She wiped her eyes as she walked away. Daryl was the last to come to her.

Only he didn't say a thing at first.

He walked to her side, bring one hand to her lower back. As soon as his fingertips brushed against her, he let them walk across her back to her left hip. She bit down hard into her lower lip while keeping her eyes shut. A tear started to make it's way down her cheek. His right arm came up and moved across the front of her. He took a hold of her shoulder and forced her to turn towards him. This was what she had been needing from him. She needed him to take control and he was going to do it. He just hoped it wasn't to late. He pulled her into him tight. His left arm was locked down around her waist while his right one went around her shoulders. His hand went into her hair until it came to her scalp then he started to rub her gently. Winter brought her hands up and took a hold of his sides, her hands closing in on his sleeveless shirt.

" Before you got up this mornin, I moved my stuff to another room to give you some space. I wanna work this out between us, but you need space." He whispered into her hair. Winter's hands tighten on him a second before they loosen again. He continued to massage the back of her head. " Rick, that guy Mason, and I are gonna come up with a plan to run this place, gonna be safe here. I'm still gonna watch after you, even if we ain't together. I shouldn't have yelled at you, should've talked to you first bout what Carol said instead of blowin up." Winter's arms started to slowly move around him. " I fucked up, bad but I ain't gonna make that mistake again." She started to trembled and he knew she was crying again. His arm around her waist tighten as he held her closer. He had never talked so much at once in his life but she needed it. She needed to hear him.

" Daryl." She whispered into his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair.

" I want you, been wantin you since I first laid eyes on you comin out of that RV." Daryl admitted. " I love you, Girl, remember that." Daryl started to pull away but Winter held on tight to him.

" Don't go, please." She whispered. " Don't go. I don't want you to go and sleep somewhere else. Stay with me, please." Winter pulled away to look at him. Daryl looked down at her and blinking hard. He was having a time swallowing again. " I believe you. I believe that you didn't sleep with that girl."

Both his hands came to her face. He cradled her for a few seconds before he kissed her. Winter took a hold of his wrists and opened herself up to him. Daryl groaned and pulled her into him more. She sighed as his hands moved to her hips. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting slowly against her. She responded though, moving one of her hands down to palm him through his pants.

" Winter." He warned.

" Just take me to bed, Daryl." She whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice. He swept her up into his arms and headed back inside the prison. Winter laughed, making him smile.

XXXXXX

The first time they had make-up sex it had been pretty good but it had nothing on this make-up sex. So many emotions had moved through the two of them since their explosive break up, anger, sadness, depression, fear, and relief. And now that they were combined, everything came out. His thrusts were hard making her nails bit down into his back. She whimpered and cried out. He grunted and groaned. She met his pumps with her own hard ones. Her inner walls trembled around him, stroking and milking his cock for all it was worth. When he felt his orgasm started barrelling down on him like a freight train he started begging her to cum before him. He pistoned into her hot, wet core. She arched up into him, locked her legs around his waist and held him in place when her orgasm hit her, triggering his.

His body felt like it was paralyzed. His muscles were tight and refused to work on their own. His open mouth was panting against her neck. Winter was clutching him, holding him tightly to her. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing fast and heavy. When he started to calm down, when the orgasm left him, Daryl collapsed on top of her. Winter whined out loud and squeezed him.

" This is it, Girl." He panted out. " No one comes between us again. We gonna talk bout everything. I ain't gonna blow up anymore. I'm gonna give you what you need."

" You already have." She whispered. Her hands came up and went into the back of his hair. " You already have." She whispered again.

They laid together in the bed, with him on top of her for a while. They talked quietly. He alternated from talking to kissing her neck, shoulders and collarbone. He'd suck in her skin, nipping it, sucking it and kissing it. She rubbed his back and his head. They would have stayed like that if someone hadn't started knocking on the door. Daryl frowned but pulled himself away from her.

" Hang on!" He barked out, pulling up his boxers. Winter stood up and wrapped the blanket around her. He slipped his pants on then throw on his wife-beater. He hurried to the door, quickly unlocking the door. " What?" He snapped to Rick and Mason.

" We need to talk about Merle." Rick's eyes shifted behind Daryl to Winter who was holding the blanket. He took in her messy hair then looked at Daryl with a small smile. Daryl glanced back at her then back at Rick. Daryl's own hair was sticking up in different directions.

" What about him?" Daryl asked with a frown.

" We have him chained up. He's refusing to talk to us. We were hoping he would talk to you. We want to talk to Winter about his involvement with her." Rick said.

" What kind of involvement?" Daryl growled out.

" He's the one who brought her to me when she was passed out. We want to see how he plays into Philip's plan." Mason said.

" Just hang on." Daryl snapped, shutting the door without another word. " Girl?" He asked without turning around.

" Merle drugged me." Winter said softly. Daryl closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. He turned around and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. He walked over to her and sank down to his knees in front of her. " When I walked out of here, he was waiting for me. He said Philip wanted to talk to me so we went to his office. I yelled at Philip but he just smiled. Next thing I knew Merle put his arm around me and stuck something in my neck. I woke up with Mason washing me, then again in that cage."

" That Mason washed you? Saw you naked?" Daryl asked with a edge in his voice.

" I had a towel on." Winter said. Daryl dropped his head and put his hands on her legs. He fingers gripping the blanket. " You said you weren't going to blow up anymore." She reminded him.

" I ain't blowin up. Ain't no man like hearin bout another man touchin his woman so I need a second." Daryl said. Winter put her hands on his shoulders and brought her head to his. He took a deep breath then pulled away, making her sit up straight. " Get dressed, Girl. We goin to talk to Merle." He said.

" Who is this Mason? Can we trust him?" Winter asked.

" I talked bout him with Rick. We'll talk bout it later but right now we need to deal with Merle." Daryl said.

" Are you going to yell at Mason?" Winter asked. Daryl shook his head as he stood up.

" Can't right now. He helped save you. I need to thank him for that."

" Then are you going to yell at him?" Winter said. She stood up and dropped the blanket so she could start to get dressed.

" Depends. If I caught him starin at you, I might have to remind him who I am." Daryl said, his eyes going over her body.

" And who are you?" She asked as she moved to the dresser and opened a dresser up.

" Your man." Daryl said, his voice rough and low. His eyes went right to her ass, making him clear his throat. " Fuckin shit." He almost whispered.

" What's wrong?" Winter asked without looking at him. Daryl put one hand into his hair.

" You gotta get dressed, Girl, fast. We got shit to do but I can't think straight with you naked in front of me." He said, cursing and making her laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

_* Please Review!*_

Daryl and Winter were holding hands as they, along with Rick and Mason, walked back down to the basement where Merle was being kept. When they hit the floor, Winter looked to her left where the door to the cage was. She shuddered and sucked in her breath. Daryl squeezed her hand, pulling her into him more. She turned and looked up at him. He was frowning but rubbing her fingers with his. She nodded and leaned her head against his arm.

" I wanna see him alone." Daryl said once they reached the door to the room Merle was being held in.

" Are you sure?" Winter asked, looking up at him.

" Yeah." Daryl looked at the door then back at her. " He don't need to see you anymore then he already has." He said.

" Be careful." Winter said. Daryl looked over her head to Rick and Mason. He sighed then looked back to her. He dipped his head down and kissed her. He brought his right hand up to take a hold of the back of her neck to tilted her head up more. His tongue moved into her mouth and twisted around hers before he pulled away.

" Be back." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

Winter sighed and nodded. She knew what that small kiss had cost Daryl. He was fine with holding hands in front of people. He'd pulled her against him around others when he felt she was in danger or if he felt threaten but he hardly ever kissed her like that when others could see him. He was uncomfortable with that kind of affection but he had pushed through it and given her what she needed. Daryl turned away and grabbed the handle of the door. He held his breath then stepped into the room.

Merle looked up from his spot on the bunk bed as Daryl walked in. Daryl was frowning at him. Merle was handcuffed to the railing on the bed. Daryl turned around and closed the door. He heard the chain rattle and knew Merle was leaning forward. Daryl kept his face tight and his eyes sharp as he turned back around. He walked over to the chair sitting in front of the bed and lowered himself down.

" So you gonna tell me you dropped the key too?" Merle sneered out.

" Ain't got the key." Daryl said. " Even if I did, I wouldn't be lettin you out. You ain't goin anywhere." Merle sat back, bring one leg up to he could rest his arm on his knee.

" I see how it is now. You're Rick's bitch." Merle said.

" I ain't no one's bitch." Daryl snapped.

" Then what else is it? You think you're a big man cuz you made a girl cum under you? That it? Let me tell you somthing, little brother. If I ate that girl out, I'd make her cum on my tongue too. You ain't that special." Daryl knew what Merle was doing. He knew Merle was baiting him and he wasn't going to raise to it.

" Why did you take her? Why were you helpin him?" Daryl asked.

" Why did I take her? Because you don't need that bitch and I was gonna prove it to you. You're whipped and that shit ain't right! No Dixon gets whipped! You know, you fucked up bad, Brother, real bad. You could have helped me run this place with The Governor but you chose to get that bitch instead. You chose that Rick instead!"

" What is wrong with you?" Daryl asked.

" Ain't nothin wrong with me. The Governor gave me everythin I needed, drugs, ass, and food but you fucked it up. You and that cop! This what you want, Daryl? Is this what you really want? You want to take orders from him? You want to fuck the same girl every night? You could have had it all. You could have been a king!" Merle snapped. " But no! You let that cop order you around! You let that bitch and her pussy control you!"

" What bout you! You let drugs control you! You let The Governor control you!" Daryl said, feeling his anger boiling up.

" When his men saw your little bitch group campin out and came to tell us bout you, I told him that sounds like my lil brother! I said Daryl'll be a good solider! He'll do just what he's told to do but no! You had to make me look stupid!" Merle yelled.

XXXXXX

Winter was leaning against the wall beside Rick while they listened to Merle yell. Daryl's voice was muted but she could tell by his tone that he wasn't happy. Winter had her hands behind her back, resting against the wall. Rick was listening closely to Daryl while Mason seemed lost in his own words. He was standing so he was giving Winter and Rick his profile.

" I'm sorry but I need to ask. Who are you and why did you help me?" Winter asked. Winter reminded Rick so much of Daryl sometimes. She could be just as blunt as he was. Mason looked at her and smiled a sad smile.

" My name is Mason. And I helped you because I lost two people in the cage." He said.

" Who?" Winter asked.

" My sister and my girlfriend." He said.

" How did you get here?" She asked.

" We found it when we were running. The Governor took us in and at first, we thought everything was going great. About two weeks in though, things changed. My sister and girlfriend disappeared and later I found out that they were being held down here with the other women. See, The Governor used women and drugs to control the men here." Mason explained. Rick didn't say anything. He and Daryl had heard it all.

" So how did you get the men to work with you?" Winter asked.

" I started asking around, slowly at first so The Governor didn't find out. I found other men here who's girlfriends, sisters, wives and mothers were trapped. Slowly we started hiding weapons and amino. We had to wait until we felt our numbers were strong enough to take him out." Mason said.

" So what happen to your sister and girlfriend?" Winter asked.

" They refused to lay with any men. The Governor beat them and there was nothing I could do. We tried to escape once but we were caught by Merle and a few others. The Governor put them in the cage and made me watch as they were killed, eaten." Mason said softly. He looked to the ground and shook his head. " My sister, she looked a little like you. She had the same long dark hair so when you came into the bathing room, I just knew it was time. I couldn't stand by and watch the same thing happen to you."

" So what happens now?" She asked, looking at Rick then back at Mason.

" Now we figure out who will work with us and who will work against us." Rick said.

" This place has to be run differently. People shouldn't have to fear for their lives or their families' life. There aren't many of us left so we should stick together, care for each other." Mason said. " It's safe. The fence is strong, it can with stand a hoarde. We have enough food and supplies to last us a few years. We have to take care of each other." The door to the room open but Daryl only met Winter's eyes. He looked upset. He walked out and shut the door. When he faced them again, he glanced first at Mason, then at Rick before he looked at Winter again. She pushed away from the wall and went to him. She placed her hands on his hips.

" Are you okay?" She asked softly. He sighed as he stared down at her.

" Keep him locked up." Daryl said to Rick without looking at him. " He's strung out. After he comes down, I want to talk to him again. Don't let no one but me go in there with him."

" We should talk about our next move." Mason said.

" My next move is to spend some time with my woman for a while." Daryl snapped. " Don't need me to make choices here." Winter's hands tighten on the waist band of his dark gray cargo pants.

" We have a lot to do. I'd like your input on things. Your man here says you're smart and you know how to handle things. We need your help to handle this place." Mason said. Daryl frowned and looked at him.

" If you had your woman back after you thought you had lost her, what would you want to do?" He asked. Mason took a deep breath as he straighten up. His face was full of emotion. He blinked then nodded.

" Rick and I can fill you in things later." He said. Daryl nodded, taking a hold of Winter's wrists.

" Watch Carol for me, Rick. She ain't right, right now." He said. He pulled Winter to him.

" Don't worry about it." Rick said. Daryl sighed, nodded then turned so he and Winter could walk away.

" Are you okay?" She asked quietly. He didn't want to talk. The old him would have told her yeah and the subject would have been dropped.

" I don't know yet." He admitted while they walked. Winter squeezed his hand then reached up and rubbed his arm with her free hand. " I don't know what to do bout him."

" Do you think he can change?" Winter asked. Daryl sighed again.

" No." He admitted. Merle had been the same way since the day he was born. He wasn't going to change just because the world ended.

XXXXXX

The first thing Daryl did when they walked back into their room, was to walk over to the small camera and rip it down from the wall. He knew Rick had turned off the monitors but he wanted to be sure no one could watch them at all. Then he turned and watched Winter crawl across the bed. She turned and smiled at him as she settled down into the center of the bed. Daryl walked over and climbed over top of her.

" We're gonna be fine." He said, his voice low.

" I know." Winter said, reaching up to touch his neck. " Rick told me about that girl. The Governor had her beat because you didn't sleep with her."

" Couldn't even get hard. She was Merle's idea." Daryl said, settling in between her legs.

" You need to know some things about you and Merle. I know he is your brother but you are nothing like him and you need to remember that. I know Merle has been talking to you from the sidelines for years but you are so much better than him. In camp, when he walked around with his shirt off, we were all trying hard not to throw up. But we were praying you would take your shirt off. I know you don't feel it but you are so attractive." Winter said, stunning him. " You are smart, smarter than you give yourself credit for. People look up to you, you know that? Carl thinks you're awesome. He wants you to teach him how to use the cross bow. Rick comes to you before he act, even T-Dog and Glenn look to you before they react."

" I get it." Daryl said quietly.

" I don't think you do. I think you are saying that to shut me up because you are uncomfortable with this." Winter said, completely calling him out. " I know Merle has held it over your head the amount of women he has been with but he has paid for all those women, you have never had to pay for sex."

" Only been with two women, Winter and one was a hooker." Daryl admitted shyly.

" But you didn't pay for her and you don't have to pay for me. Merle might have paid that girl but you didn't and if you had more confidence in yourself, you would have had more girls. You can have more me whenever you want, however you want. Look were Merle's sexual experiences have left him. He has The Clap and he's alone. Do not listen to him, do not let him control you anymore. You have people here that care about you." Daryl looked from her right eye to her left then back again. He leaned down and kissed her. Her words ringing around inside his head. All he needed right than was to have her pants off and to be inside her.


	43. Chapter 43

_* Please Review! This is it, you guys! This is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to post it up. I was kind of not ready for it to end but I didn't feel right just letting it go on and on. I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it!*_

Daryl was laying in their bed, above the blankets, completely naked. Winter was curled up into him. His left arm was under her neck and his left hand was combing through her hair. Her head was on his chest and her eyes were shut. One of her arms were around his waist and the other was tucked up into his side. Daryl was staring at the ceiling with his right hand under his head. He was frowning as he thought about his brother. Winter sighed and brought her leg over his. Their sex fluids wetting his skin.

" Do you want to talk or do you want the silence?" Winter asked.

" Don't know." Daryl answered.

" Do you want my opinion or do you want to handle this alone?" She asked. Daryl sighed, continuing to comb through her hair.

" I'm thinkin we should just stay here forever. Rick and T-Dog can bring us food." He said, making her laugh softly.

" Yeah, that sounds really good. We don't have to think about anything when you're inside me." She said.

" Not true. I have to think of a lot of things so I don't get off right away." Daryl said. She smiled and started to rub his inner thigh. His dick was spent and hanging soft between his legs but he knew if she kept touching him like she was doing, he was going to be getting hard again. " I don't know what to do with him. He's dangerous."

" Do you think he could change? Do you think he could want to help us?" Winter asked.

" No. He has too much hate in him. He hates Rick. He hates T-Dog and he hates you. He's pissed at me cause he thinks I'm choosin you over him. Don't trust him with you. I think he'll come after you."

" I don't want you to pick me over your brother." Winter said. Daryl's hand's tighten in her hair.

" I'd pick you over anyone, any day. Don't doubt it." He said, roughly.

XXXXXX

At dinner Winter sat on Daryl's left side while Rick and Mason sat across from them. Winter's right hand disappeared under the table a second before Daryl felt it glide down his inner thigh. He lifted his leg enough for her to rest her fingers under it. He gently let his leg down, trapping her fingers between his leg and the bench. Her thumb started to slowly make circles against him. He felt his tension leaking away with every stroke. His left hand came to rest against her leg.

" I reckon we have two choices when it comes to Merle." Daryl finally spoke up. " We either gonna keep him locked up or push him outside of the compound. He ain't stable enough to walk around free here." Daryl was aware that Rick, Mason, and Winter were staring at him but he didn't look up from his tray. He was pushing his food around.

" Are you sure about that, Daryl?" Rick asked. Daryl sighed and looked up at him.

" Yeah. He's too full of hate. I ain't gonna be able to trust him to not hurt the group," He glanced sideways to Winter before he cleared his throat and looked back at Rick. " or Winter. He'll come after her to get to me and I ain't gonna let that happen."

" So you want us to keep him locked up then, that is what you are saying?" Mason asked.

" I'm sayin I'm gonna give him the choice to stay locked up or not. He don't want to be locked then he is out of here. That is just the way it's gonna go. We'll pick him up some supplies, give him a car and send him on his way. No weapons, can't take the chance on that. He will just have to find them on his own." Daryl said.

" And who is going to tell him this?" Winter asked.

" Me. Plannin on goin there after dinner. He's gonna be pissed but I don't care." Daryl said.

" Are you sure about this?" Winter asked. Daryl nodded while he stared down at her.

" He lost his rights when he worked with that asshole to take you away from me. Ain't no one ever gonna take my woman away. He's lucky I don't just beat his ass." Daryl said. Winter bite her lip to keep from smiling. She brought her head to his shoulder and nudged against him. Daryl sighed and pressed his lips to her. He gave her a short kiss then started to rub his chin against the top of her head. " You best be in this for the long haul, Girl. I ain't lettin you go anytime soon." He whispered into her hair. Winter smiled and sat up to look at him.

After dinner, Winter decided to go outside to her brother's grave while Daryl went to talk to Merle. T-Dog came with her but was giving her space. She sat down beside the grave and the let the events of the past few months wash over her. She was surprised at how calm she was feeling knowing Nick was in the ground just six feet below her. It gave her a sense of peace to know that he was finally buried and not just wandering around inside his room at their old home.

" Winter?" Carol's soft voice made her close her eyes.

" What?" Winter asked.

" Can I talk to you?" She asked. Winter's shoulder's dropped as she opened her eyes.

" It's still a free country." She said. Carol sat down beside her, making Winter tense up. The two women were quiet for a few minutes before Carol sighed and started to speak. " I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything."

" I wish you would have came to me before you said anything to anyone." Winter said.

" I should have but I was raw and emotional from what Philip did to me." Carol said. Winter turned her head so she could look right at her.

" You can't do this forever. You can't play the victim for the rest of your life. I'm sorry you had such a tough time, I am. I'm sorry about Ed and for what he did to you. I'm sorry about Sophia, God knows how sorry I am about her but you went to Philip out of your own weakness, the same as me. I went to him to talk about my brother because I thought he understood me. I was weak too but we have to kick that shit to the side now. There is no place in the world for that. I know you look to Daryl as your protector. I know you told him because you wanted to protect him and I can't fault you for that but next time, if you have a problem with something you think I'm doing, come to me." Winter said. Carol nodded.

" I just wanted,"

" It doesn't matter what you wanted. What you did was caused a lot of pain between Daryl and me." Winter took a deep breath and looked away as she shook her head. " I'm sorry that Philip attacked you. He used us. He saw the weakness in us and played into that. I can't fault you for everything. I just need some time to get over the grudge, okay? Just give me some time." Winter said.

XXXXXX

Daryl was tight as he walked into the room his brother was being held in. Merle looked up at him and smirked. Daryl was holding a tray of food. He walked over to the bed and set the tray down before walking back to the middle of the room and sitting in the chair he had left there. He took a hold of the cross bow straps and stared at his brother as Merle started to eat.

" You gonna let me out of here?" Merle snapped. He used his biscuit to swept up some of the mashed potatoes he had.

" Only way you're gettin out of here is if we take you out of the prison. You can't be trusted to be freed." Daryl said. Merle looked up from his tray.

" What are you gettin at, Boy?" He spit out.

" I'm sayin you either stay here, locked up in a cell or you're out there in the world. You want to walk around free, do it outside of the walls but you stay here, you're locked up." Daryl said calmly.

" Are you fuckin shittin me!" Merle shouted, flunging his tray to the floor. " You ungrateful little prick! After everythin I have done for you! After all the times I took care of you, this is how you treat me! You got a woman fuckin you so you think you are in charge! Fuck you!" Daryl shook his head and stood up.

" You have 24 hours to make up your mind." Was all he said before he turned away. He walked out of the room with Merle screaming, cursing, and demanding Daryl to obey him. Daryl shut and locked the door then went off to find his woman.

XXXXXX

Winter sat on her knees, behind Daryl, rubbing his shoulders hard as he unbuttoned his shirt. He hadn't said a thing when he came to collect her from the grave. They walked back to their room in silence as well. There were times when she needed him to talk and times when he needed the silence. He felt luckly to have a woman who understood his needs. She wasn't pushing him or offering him comfort. He sighed and dropped his arms to his side. He closed his eyes and let his head come down so he could just enjoy her touch.

Winter moved around to the front of him. She straddled his lap and continued to rub him. She kissed his forehead then nestled her mouth against his head. He sighed again but didn't open his eyes. He let her push his shirt off. A few seconds later he felt her hands come to his belt. She worked quickly to undo it then open his pants. She reached into his boxers as she slipped off his lap. She came to her knees in front of him, leaning into his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut as she brought her mouth to him.

She fastened her mouth on the head of his penis, making him suck in his breath. She moved down his length as her hands came to rest against his hips. His hands moved behind him. Daryl planted his hands flat down on the mattress and let his arms support his upper body. He tilted his head up to the ceiling and groaned loudly. Not only did she understand his need for silence, she also understood just what he needed in the bedroom. He stayed like that, with her small head bobbing slowly up and down him, until he thought he'd lose his mind. His stomach hitched and his muscles tense. He laid down flat on his back and moaned out to her. Winter slipped off him, undressed then climbed on top of him. He held her hips as he guided her down. He loved the feeling of her body as it took him in. His hands came up and into her hair. He kissed her hard.

They whispered they loved each other. He whispered how he'd protect her. She moaned and whimpered his name. His hips rose then fell in the rhythem they both loved. And when they were done, when they were spent and tired, he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. She sighed deeply then placed a gently kiss against his chest.

" Ain't ever gonna let you go." He whispered.

" I'm going to hold you to that." Winter whispered.


End file.
